The Legend of SpyroSecrets of the Crystal Warrior
by Arrowsight
Summary: Conclusion! The cities are in disarray, but the enemy is not moving. Rayde, Spyro, Cynder, and Dekrosna are preparing for the upcoming battle. They are however unaware of what is to come. But how will it end? Last chapter is up! The series is done.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- WHEEEEW! Time to start the last part of the Trilogy. I can personally guarantee that there will not be a fourth part. As always, prologues come first. Gonna do the same thing as last time, a large few month gap between stories. It will make things easier. Review!**

*****************************  
**

**The Legend of Spyro- Secrets of the Crystal Warrior**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

_7 months have passed since the battle for Warfang, and when Kaze was reborn. Things are not looking good for the cities. Some merchants are refusing to leave the safety of their homes in fear of Kaze and Malefor. Governors are twitchy and uneasy, always trying to find new ways to build defenses. Some have even spent their support money on defense, leaving the city in a state of mistrust and confusion. What is strange though is that Malefor and Kaze have not made a sound since they fled Warfang. People have their suspicions, but the only person who knows Kaze personally, is Rayde._

_Rayde has been trying everything he can do to think of a way to take down Kaze without repeating past events. So far, he has been unsuccessful. Rayde has been training Spyro in Light every other day now, due to that he is already adept in his training, and what Rayde is trying to solve, the riddle of Kaze's demise. Rayde has his suspicions on what Kaze plans to do, but otherwise is unaware of what he is doing. Rayde is also hanging onto Haidex, Drome's previous sword. Rayde has learned how to wield the blade, and has discovered that despite of its owner, it has no magical characteristics. Rayde has also been given a new house that was vacant. Courtesy of the Elder, Jex._

_Spyro has been making progress in his training. He has learned a few new tricks with Trinsyt. One of which, the blades on his gauntlets can be shot out and are connected by a thin string of light. Spyro can move these blades around in the air much like a whip. Spyro has also learned that if he punches the ground while charging power into the Trinsyt, a wave of energy fires out of the ground in large pillars. Cynder has been doing well with her pregnancy. She is due for laying her egg any day now. She has definitely been showing, she is very round at this point in time. They cant wait for the big day._

_Dekrosna has been fairly active as well. A few weeks after the attack, he received an invitation to return to Nariek, his home town for a short period of time. Strangely enough, the invitation asked for Spyro, Cynder, and Rayde to come as well. They have accepted. They were to leave a few days from now. Dekrosna is also trying to find ways to make him stronger, he hopes to discuss it with someone in Nariek. Dekrosna has been training hard as well with Sorvek. Nothing new has been learned about his sword._

_Hunter has been busy with managing Avalar at this point in time. The recent moving has left things uneasy with the other leaders of Avalar. The only ones that Hunter can seem to trust is Archer, Rose, and a newer leader in charge of medicine development named Meadow, an old friend of Hunter's. Hunter and Rose have been together when Hunter wasn't working. They are hardly ever seen alone. Rose has never been happier with Hunter. Hunter feels the same way._

___________________________________  
_

_Warfang_

Spyro punched a dummy in the face using his gauntlets. Spyro was now training with his gauntlets. Rayde has not been easy on him, setting him up with hard challenges, and difficult scenarios. This was just another case of many enemies attacking at once.

Spyro turned and shot the blades out of his gauntlets. He swung his hand over to the side, wrapping 3 dummies in the light string. Spyro smiled and called back the blades. The light strings then constricted and cut the dummies in half. Spyro then charged energy into his hands, and punched the ground. Several pillars of light erupted from the ground, taking the remaining dummies.

Spyro looked around and noticed there were no more enemies. He looked over to Rayde and said, "Well?" Rayde thought for a second before saying, "I give it an 8 out of ten. Good way to finish it off, but your attack style was slightly predictable. Try to keep your enemy guessing, don't repeat tactics unless they work." Spyro understood and nodded. Rayde then said, "Thats enough for today. You have made great progress in these last few months. I don't think you need anymore training from me." Spyro nodded and said, "There is something I wanted to ask you though." Rayde stared at him and said, "Ok, shoot." Spyro then asked, "Can I use these gauntlets while in Fury mode?"

Rayde sighed and said, "I am glad you brought that up. Ok, using Light fury with your Trinsyt gauntlets might seem like a good idea, but know that it should only be used in the most dire of situation. I say _situation,_ not situations because if you use Light Fury while using the gauntlets, it will most likely kill you. The effect would tear your body apart if you attack. Only use it when there is no other option, and make sure you are alone." Spyro nodded in response and said, "Okay then, I guess I will see you sometime tomorrow. We are leaving for Nariek in a few days right?" Rayde nodded and said, "Yeah, Dekrosna said we should leave in two days early morning. Go on, your mate is waiting."

Spyro smiled and took off, as did Rayde towards his house. When Spyro landed in front of the house, he peaked inside to see if Cynder was awake. Cynder wasn't visible in the living room or kitchen. Spyro smiled and walked into the house. He quietly shut the door and walked upstairs. He looked inside the room to see Cynder curled up in their bed. Spyro quietly walked up to her and curled up next to her. Cynder stirred, but otherwise did not wake up. Spyro smiled and thought, _She sleeps so soundly._ Spyro then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

______________________________

_Meanwhile with Rayde_

Rayde landed in front of his house. It was a small place, meant for one person. He walked inside, which consisted of a small kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom. There was a large table in the side of the living room. There was a couch, and a lounge chair in the living room. His bedroom consisted of a medium-size bed, and a dresser. Bathroom and Kitchen had the usual things. There was also a desk to the side, where there were a lot of crumpled papers, and a stack of new ones. Rayde walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. When Rayde had finished, he walked over to his desk and sat down. He grabbed a quill and a new piece of paper and started to think.

_Now, Kaze has been reborn through a second means of taking over my body. Malefor sped up the process and extracted the body and soul from me. That is why Kaze has a body of his own now. Kaze will be difficult to take down right now. He has learned how to control his spirit after his physical body would die. That is how he tried to take me over the first time. I need to find a way to seal his spirit in something else then. But, how? I don't know the spell......wait! I don't know the spell! But that book that Cyril showed me might! And I might be able to find something in Nariek as well. I will talk to him tomorrow._

Rayde wrote down a note on a piece of paper that said 'talk to Cyril today about the book.' Rayde then put Haidex on the table and placed the note on top of it. Rayde walked into his bedroom, which didn't have a door. And changed into some house clothes. Rayde then walked over to his chair and sat down. Rayde eventually got tired and ended up falling asleep in his chair.

_________________________________________________

_Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor_

Malefor was sitting in his thrown room. Malefor was watching Kaze overlook the map he had so he could learn where everything was. Kaze already had an idea after watching Rayde set up these points. Kaze placed a small tack on a spot that said, _Red Canyon_, and labled the tack, _Construction site_. Malefor looked over at Kaze and said, "Construction site?" Kaze nodded and said, "It was my previous hideaway. It is where the Golem and Destroyer were created. I may need to pay a visit there again." Malefor nodded.

Kaze looked over the map a bit more and said, "It seems that Nariek is still here. That surprises me." Malefor nodded and said, "I have plans for that town as well. The leader there, Leandra, is an old friend of mine." Kaze smiled and said, "A female friend, is she more than a friend to you?" Malefor sighed and said, "That was a long time ago. But not now." Kaze smiled and shook his head.

For a long time, Kaze overlooked the map. When he finished up, Kaze looked at Malefor and said, "What do you plan to do with Cynder's alter-ego?" Malefor stared at Kaze and said, "I plan to give her a suitable body when the time comes. I already have a candidate in mind." Kaze stared at Malefor and asked, "Who?" Malefor smiled and said, "You will see when the time comes." Kaze smiled and said, "Good, I like surprises."

Malefor nodded and asked, "What is it you plan to do, Kaze. What happens after all of this is over?" Kaze thought for a second before saying, "You know, I haven't really thought about that. I guess we will figure out in time." Malefor nodded in response. Kaze then said, "Well, its getting late and I should get some rest.." Malefor nodded and said, "Then you may leave." Kaze nodded and walked out.

While Kaze was walking back to his room, he started thinking, _He really thinks that he has power over me. It would be best to make him think that for the time being. I already have all of this planned out, and no one will be able to stop me. Not Malefor, not Rayde, not Spyro, not even that fool of an elder Jex. Malefor wont even know what hit him when the time comes._

_*******************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!!! Well, there is the starting whistle. Other characters will be introduced next chapter. Chapter updates are going to take a while, I started school yesterday so just bare with me. I already have most of this story planned out so it shouldn't be like a one-month update or something like that. Probably a few days. Review!**


	2. Introduction

**Author's note-Helloooooooo readers! Ok, chapter two will focus more on introducing the other characters. Maybe a bit of another character. No real big events yet. This chapter it will be ok not review as it is only introducing the other characters, but it is ok if you do.**

*******************************  
**

**Chapter 2- Introduction**

Hunter was sitting at a large round table with a few other felines. Hunter was meeting with the other leaders of Avalar to discuss what needs to be done. There were 5 different felines at the table, not including Hunter. Each of them had a different job. Meadow, medicine development. Archer, infantry training. Adamant, economical development. Arrow, weapons development. Brink, defense department. And Hunter, leader and general.

"That will conclude my speech. If this is done correctly, Avalar's state of economy will regenerate much faster than ever." said Adamant. Hunter nodded and said, "Very good. I have confidence in your abilities. Now, if anyone doesn't have anymore questions, we are finished for today." A few seconds after Hunter said this, Brink looked up and said, "I have a question. I know that you are good friends with that freak Rayde. What is the status of the war?" Everyone was quiet after Brink said this.

Hunter sighed and said, "There has been no movement at all from our enemies. It's almost as if they don't exist. When we are ready, we will attack their stronghold. The Well of Souls. More commonly referred as the Mountain of Malefor. There this war will end." Brink nodded and said, "And what do you think will be the deciding point of this war?" Hunter thought for a second before saying, "When Rayde and our new enemy Kaze meet again. Kaze is our biggest concern at this point in time. Spyro and Cynder should be able to handle Malefor. But when Kaze or Rayde fall, the war will most likely be decided."

Brink nodded again and said, "Do you think that Rayde can win?" Hunter was quiet for a moment before saying, "His power is entirely different than the dragons. He control's his element in such a different manner it is almost frightening. Then again, Kaze has unique powers as well. His knowledge of the elements, according to Rayde, is unmatched. I would say they are fairly even. But don't be discouraged, he has an ally. A dragon named Dekrosna has become a good friend with him and will likely help him in the upcoming battles." Brink sat still for a moment after Hunter finished, then nodded.

Hunter waited for a moment before saying, "If there are no other questions, that will conclude this weeks meeting. You are dismissed for the day. Take care and do your jobs. If done correctly, Avalar will be back in no time." The leaders nodded and stood up. When Hunter was outside, someone grabbed him on the shoulder and said, "It seems your getting used to being the leader." Hunter turned to see Archer smiling at him. Hunter smiled and said, "And you as well. So the infantry training is going as planned?" Archer nodded and said, "Yes, Tracks has been very helpful in training the new recruits" Hunter nodded and said, "Thats good. Keep it up brother."

Archer nodded and said, "So, how are you and Rose doing." Hunter smiled and said, "Good. She has been very tolerable when it comes to my job. We seem to be made for each other by what I have heard." Archer nodded and said, "She is rather unique." Hunter smiled and said, "That she is. Well, it is getting late, and I am exhausted." Archer laughed and said, "Fine then, I will see you later." Hunter embraced his brother and walked off towards his house.

Hunter eventually arrived outside of his place. By this time it was past sunset. Hunter opened the door and walked inside. He looked around and noticed a plate full of food on the table. Hunter looked around for Rose, and saw her sleeping on the couch. Hunter smiled and walked over to the table and ate his meal. When he finished, he walked over to the fireplace, which was about 7 feet in front of the couch, and started to light it. Hunter put in the firewood, some paper, and lit the match. Hunter then lit the paper on fire, and closed the fireplace gate.

Hunter heard something stir behind him. He turned around to see Rose staring at him smiling. "Good to see your home Hunter." Rose said sitting up. Hunter smiled and sat down next to her and said, "Yeah. Thank you for making dinner by the way." Rose smiled and said, "Your welcome." She then rested her head on his shoulder. Rose then said, "How was the meeting." Hunter sighed and said, "We are making progress, but we wont be able to do anything until this war is over." Rose stirred slightly as he said this. Rose then said, "Don't worry, I bet we will win." Hunter nodded and said, "I sure hope so."

Rose shook her head and said, "Stop worrying so much. You need to relax more." Hunter smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. It's just hard not to worry about the future." Rose sighed and said, "The future will always remain frightening to everyone. That reason is because we don't know what it will bring. But if we believe that what the future will bring will not be bad, it will be so." Hunter smiled and said, "That was a good quote. Did you get that off of someone?" Rose chuckled and said, "My last husband used to say that." Hunter smiled in response.

For the remainder of the time, they just sat and talked. They usually did this every night. Sometimes they would go out for a walk. Other than that they usually stayed at home. When it was very late, Hunter and Rose decided that it would be best to go to bed for the night.

_____________________________________

_Meanwhile in Dekrosna's room_

Dekrosna was laying in his bowl lost in thought. He was thinking about the invitation mostly. _Why did she request that Rayde, Spyro, and Cynder come along? How did she learn that Rayde was awake? More importantly, why does she want to meet us? It just doesn't add up! I suppose we will find out when we get there. I just hope mother doesn't freak out when she sees Rayde. The Wolf Spirit remains inactive so there is no cause for worry....yet._

Dekrosna then began to think about his training. _For the past few days, I have noticed that my power has increased. Something is changing in me. I am getting stronger and I don't know how I can control it. I feel my power growing, but my strength of my attacks remains as it is. Maybe mom will know something about it. We will just have to see._

Dekrosna then sat up and walked into his living room. "Who am I kidding, I cant sleep now." Dekrosna said to himself. Dekrosna sat down on his couch and started to think again, _We need to get to Kaze as soon as possible. If we wait to attack, it might be to late. But we are not ready to take on such a powerful being. His power hasn't fully returned yet and he managed to take down Rayde. Rayde was able to survive only by the elders and the guardians. Next time we wont be so lucky. Once we are stronger, we will attack, or be attacked._

(Kinda had to make it short due to that I cant think of anything else.)

________________________________

_Hours later, late morning._

Rayde stirred in his bed as he woke from his slumber. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. Rayde then sat up and put on his usual clothes. A black muscle shirt under a sky blue open t-shirt, and blue jeans as well as shoes. Rayde walked into his living room and noticed the note that said 'See Cyril about the book' sitting on his table next to the Haidex. Rayde picked up the Haidex and said, "My enemy took my sword, and now I have taken his. Fair is fair. Rayde buckled his Fang sword and the Haidex onto his belt and walked outside.

It was a cool summer spring morning. Slightly cloudy. Rayde smiled and walked towards the Main Building where Cyril lived. It didn't take him long to get there. Rayde eventually walked inside and looked around. Cyril was nowhere to be seen. Rayde stopped a nearby mole and asked, "Where is Cyril's room?" The mole thought for a second and said, "On the third floor. There is a symbol of Ice of his door." Rayde nodded and started to walk up the nearby stairs. When Rayde got to the third floor, he looked around the circular walkway to find the door. As the mole indicated, there was a large wooden door that had what looked like light blue stalagmites on it.

Rayde walked over to the door and knocked. After a long pause, the door opened, revealing Cyril standing on the other side. Cyril looked at Rayde and said, "Good morning, young Rayde. What brings you here this fine morning?" Rayde stared at Cyril and said, "Do you still have that black leather book I told you to hang on to?" Cyril thought for a second before saying, "Why yes. Give me a minute and I will be right back." Cyril then walked back inside his room.

Rayde started to think, _That book may be my only hope of finding a way to take down Kaze. I just hope that it will tell me._ Rayde stopped thinking because Cyril came back to the door, holding the small leather black book. Cyril handed the book to Rayde and said, "I hope that you will find better use of it than I. What is it that you plan to do with that book anyway?" Rayde took the book and said, "I think that it might show me a way to take down Kaze once and for all. But I wont get my hopes up." Cyril nodded and said, "Then I wish you luck." Rayde bowed and walked away from Cyril, and back down the stairs.

Rayde then walked back outside and back to his house. He walked inside and shut the door. Rayde then locked the door and walked over to his desk. He sat down and stared at the book. _Can this one book really hold a secret that will turn the tides of this war?_ Rayde then opened the book. The pages were blank, however. _Great, this book is totally empty._ Rayde thought as he was about to close the book. Just before Rayde closed the book, words started to appear in the pages. Rayde opened the book and began to read.

_To use this book of hidden spells, simply tell it what you want to know._

Rayde chuckled and said, "Show me a way to take down Kaze." The pages were blank. _Maybe I have to be more specific._ Rayde thought. Rayde then said, "Show me a way to seal an evil spirit." Then words started to appear on the page. _32 different spells found. Be more specific._ Read the book. Rayde sighed and said, "Show me a way to seal an evil spirit within an object." Then more words appeared on the page.

_Soul Seal, Item Seal, Final Seal. Which one do you want to read?_ Rayde thought for a second and said, "Show me them in order." Words started to appear on the page.

_Soul Seal- This spell will allow you to seal a soul within the body of the victim. If they are wounded, or if they are not in their real body, this spell wont work. If the body has another soul sealed within, this spell wont work._

_Item Seal- This spell is the same as the Soul Seal, only the soul is sealed within the item. If the item is constructed, this spell wont work. If the item is organic, this spell wont work. If it is an item summoned or used with magic, this spell wont work. If the item is a weapon, this spell wont work._

_Final Seal- This spell will allow the user to seal a soul(s) within his or her own body. This will make the user susceptible to be taken over by the soul. Although, if the body were to die, the soul(s) will be permanently sealed within the body, as well as any other soul sealed within, the souls will not be able to escape the body and will be permanently trapped. If the body is an evil spirit, this spell wont work. If the soul you are sealing is good, this spell will not work. If the user is evil, this spell will not work._

Rayde studied the spells closely and thought,_ Soul Seal is out of the question. Item Seal....no. Any normal item that I use, Kaze would just destroy it. Final Seal......that is really my only option. But it is risky, should I really seal Kaze back in my own body? Only as a last resort, as it will be likely he will only try to take me over again. _Rayde thought as he shut the book. "I will study this more later." Rayde said as he placed the book within a safe. Rayde then walked over to the door and went outside. "Gotta find something to do."

******************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Ok, got one major thing out of the way. Next chapter will take a while, major schedule coming up. Even this weekend. Oh, Dekrosna, it will be a while before I can get you your chapter structure made, so just bare with me. Review!**


	3. Labor

**Author's note- Heya, long time no see! I apologize for the long wait on updates, but school is back and I have little time for the computer nowadays. Aaaanyway, this chapter is going to have a surprising twist in it, something that everyone has been waiting for for a while. It was the best I could do with what I had. Review!**

**********************************  
**

**Chapter 3- Labor**

Spyro woke up late in the afternoon. He looked down and saw Cynder already awake staring at him, a big grin on her face. Spyro smiled and said, "Good morning love. How long have you been awake?" Cynder smiled and said, "Oh not very long. Just a few minutes ago." Spyro yawned and got out of bed to stretch, popping a few bones in the process. Cynder got out of bed, and stretched much like a cat. Spyro smiled and said, "Shall we?" gesturing towards the door in a good mannered way. Cynder smiled and said, "Well, aren't we well mannered today?" Spyro smiled and said, "When have I not been?" Cynder smiled and said, "Good point."

Spyro and Cynder then walked down to their living room. Cynder stood by the nearby window, while Spyro went to an old-fashion freezer to get some breakfast. Spyro just opened the door when he heard Cynder grunt. Spyro looked over in alarm and saw Cynder hunched over holding her stomach. Spyro ran up to her saying, "Cynder! What's wrong?!" Cynder smiled and said, "Nothing, it's just that I think I am going into labor." Spyro gasped and said, "Uhhhhh, we need to get you to the hospital...now!" Cynder smiled and said, "Yeah, I bet I could still fly, but not for long...errgh!" She then grabbed her stomach again. Spyro held her up and said, "Forget it, you're not flying now." Cynder shook her head and said, "Fine, I guess you win. For once." Spyro smiled and said, "Lets go."

Spyro and Cynder then walked out of their house, luckily the hospital was only a few blocks away. It only took about 10 minutes for then to reach it. Spyro, who was holding Cynder by her shoulder walked up to the front desk, when Spyro said, "We need a doctor now! She is going into labor." The lady at the front desk then said, "Ok, if you will walk through the doors on your left, a doctor will be there waiting there." Cynder bowed her head and said, "Thank you." The lady nodded and pressed a button on her desk. Spyro then guided Cynder over to where the woman indicated. On the other side, a male feline doctor with a stretcher said, "Thank you, we will take it from here. You can come with us. Any guests will have to wait in the waiting room down the hall." Spyro nodded and said, "Thank you doctor." Cynder then walked over to the stretcher and lay on top of it. Spyro looked at the doctor and said, "How did you know I was inviting guests?"

The doctor was about to answer when a voice was heard behind Spyro, "Because I informed him ahead of time." Spyro turned around to see the elder Jex standing behind him, white cloak obscuring his face as always. Spyro shook his head and said, "Why is it when anything interesting happens, you are always there?" Jex shrugged and said, "I guess that I had a 'feeling' that Cynder would go into labor today. To answer your earlier question, I have sent out Sparx to bring Dekrosna, Rayde, Hunter, and Rose to come here." Spyro stared at the elder and said, "Thanks, that will save time. I need to be with Cynder." The elder shook his head and said, "It's no trouble at all. I will need to take my leave though. I have a meeting with the Guardians and I cant miss it. It is why they cant come here either." Spyro nodded and bade the elder farewell, following Cynder behind a large set of doors.

______________________________________

_Rayde_

Rayde was looking over the book again to try to find anything that could help him defeat Kaze without turning him into a spirit again. So far, he has found nothing. "Can I seal a soul with a weapon?" Rayde said to the book. After a moment, writing appeared, _Only one spell. Weapon Cross. Would you like the details?_ Rayde nodded and said, "Yes." After a long moment, more writing appeared on the page.

_Weapon Cross- This spell will allow the user to seal a body within the user's weapon. This spell is effective against those who are reborn as spirits after death. But it has one major drawback, anyone who touches the weapon is instantly controlled by the spirit. The weapon will never be destroyed, even if it is tossed into a volcano. It will remain pristine._

_If the weapon should change after activation of the spell, it will deactivate. If the weapon has been used as a tool of intended evil, this spell will not work._

Rayde smiled and thought, _Well, now how can I do this? If I were to touch the Fang Sword after he is sealed within it, he will have won. I have no use for this spell._ Rayde closed the book when he heard a tapping outside his window. Rayde looked over to see Sparx banging against his window. Rayde walked over to it and opened it. Sparx flew inside gasping for breath and said, "I really need to work out more. Hello Rayde, all the introductions yadda yadda yadda but I'm going to get straight to the point. Cynder is going to lay her egg soon. She has gone into labor! She is at the hospital now!" Rayde's eyes widened as he said this. Rayde then said, "I will get to the hospital as soon as I can. Thanks for telling me this. Is there anyone else you planned on telling?"

Sparx nodded and said, "Yeah, I still need to tell Dekrosna, Hunter and Rose." Rayde nodded and said, "I know where Hunter and Rose are, but I still have yet to learn where Dekrosna lives. I will tell Hunter and Rose, you get Dekrosna." Sparx nodded and said, "That will save us a lot of time. Well, I'm off!" Sparx then flew out of the open window. Rayde ran outside and formed his crystal wings and said, "I should be off as well. Not much time to waste." Rayde then took off towards the south side of the city, where Avalar's refugees resided.

__________________________________________________

_Dekrosna_'s _house, a few minutes later_

Dekrosna was overlooking the letter that he had received from Leandra of Nariek just a while ago. Dekrosna overlooked the letter carefully as it said:

_Dear Dekrosna:_

_I have been informed of your recent success with the battle of Warfang, and your halting of the siege of Tall Plains. It has been a while since I have seen you last. I send this letter as an invite. Why don't you bring Spyro, Cynder, and Rayde over to Nariek? I would like to meet the ones who are our best chance of winning this war. Don't worry about rooms, I already have some picked out for them. Of course, your room is still available to you. It hasn't been changed at all. I look forward to your arrival on the first day of the last month of the Year of the Dragon._

_-Leandra_

The date specified is two days from the current time. Dekrosna was confused about one thing. _How did she learn that I was sent to Tall Plains, and how did she know Warfang was attacked? Most importantly, where did she learn that Rayde was alive? Something just doesn't add up. But, I cant deny her request. It would soil my reputation at Nariek._ Dekrosna thought. Dekrosna looked up when he heard a very fast tapping, like a knock on a piece of glass. Dekrosna looked up at his window and saw Sparx banging on it.

Dekrosna opened his window and said, "Whats the meaning of this Sparx?" Sparx, who was breathing heavily said, "Glad to see you remember my name. Whew! I'm gonna get straight to the point, Cynder is going to lay her egg any time now, she is in the hospital in labor as we speak." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Thank you, I will be there momentarily." Sparx nodded and said, "Don't be late!" Dekrosna smiled and said, "Same to you. I heard you have that kind of reputation." Sparx shook his head and said, "Those are just rumors. Anyway, I will see you there." Sparx then flew out of the window towards the hospital.

Dekrosna shook his head and said, "I will have to think about the letter later. I don't want Spyro to be mad at me for not showing up. I am even more worried about what Cynder will do." Dekrosna then walked out of his house and towards the hospital.

______________________________________

_Hunter and Rose_

Hunter and Rose were sitting on their couch just watching the fire in each other's arms. They were enjoying each other's company. They were talking. About everything that they could think of. Hunter watched at Rose closed her eyes to fall asleep, when a knock on the door was heard. Hunter sighed and walked over to the door, Rose wasn't far behind. Hunter opened the door to see Rayde standing on the other side, his wings still on his back. Hunter flinched as he saw this, Rose's mouth was agape with surprise.

Rayde laughed and said, "Thats right, neither of you knew I could do this. It's a long story and I need to make this short. Cynder is in labor and will be laying her egg any minute now. I thought you should know and they would like you to come." Hunter smiled and said, "This is surprising news indeed. Of course we will be there. It will take us a minute to get there." Rayde nodded in response. Rose laughed and said, "Well, in a span of 2 minutes I have learned two very strange things. One, you have weird powers. Two, Cynder is in labor! We have no time to waste Hunter, lets get ready!" Hunter nodded and said, "Yeah, we don't have much time. We will meet you there Rayde." Rayde nodded and said, "Don't be too long. Spyro would tie a knot in your tail if he knew you guys weren't there." Hunter smiled and said, "Spyro wouldn't do that, now Cynder is a different matter." Rayde laughed and said, "Ok, your right on that one. Anyway, I will meet you there."

Hunter nodded as he watched Rayde fly towards the hospital. Hunter turned back to see Rose shut the door to the bedroom. Hunter smiled and thought, _Well, I'm not getting in there for a while._

____________________________________  
_

_About 5 hours later in the waiting room_.

Rayde, Hunter, Dekrosna, Sparx, and Rose were all in the waiting room. The first ones there was Sparx and Dekrosna. Rayde came soon after. Hunter and Rose got there about 10 minutes ago. They all saw the reason why, Rose was dressed in a red dress shirt, and dark red dress pants. She also had a load of makeup on her face. She looked as if she was going to a wedding. Hunter shrugged when Rayde looked at him with a grin on his face.

About another hour passed before a doctor looked at them and said, "They are ready for you." Sparx flew up to the doctor and said, "Is everything OK?" The doctor smiled and said, "Everything went without a hitch. The egg has been safely delivered and is now on the way to the incubation chamber back in the Main Building. It shouldn't be very long before it hatches. I would guess within a month or so." Sparx let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thats good." The doctor then told them what room Cynder was in.

When they all got outside Cynder's room, Hunter knocked at the door. It wasn't very long after that when the door was opened, revealing Spyro on the other side. Spyro smiled and whispered, "She is asleep right now. I think we should leave her alone for right now." Spyro then walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Spyro then started to walk away from the door, followed by everyone else. Sparx clapped Spyro on the shoulder and said, "Soooo, my brother is a father now. I never thought I would see the day." Spyro smiled and said, "I'm still waiting for the day that you get a wife and kids." Everyone laughed at this. Hunter smiled and said, "So, everything went just fine?" Spyro nodded and said, "Yeah, but the doctors might need some new equipment after Cynder torched them all." Hunter laughed at this. Spyro then said, "It's good you all came. I bet Cynder will be glad to see you." Rayde smiled and said, "It's not like we had a choice. It was either that or get burned by Cynder." Rose then smiled and said, "There is a reason they made the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'." Rayde smiled and shook his head at this.

Dekrosna then looked at Spyro and said, "How long until she can leave the hospital?" Spyro looked at Dekrosna and said, "The doctor said that she should be able to leave late tomorrow, as long as she gets plenty of rest." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Thats good, don't forget we are due to go to Nariek in two days time." Spyro nodded and said, "I haven't forgotten. Why do you think that the leader would write the letter herself?" Dekrosna shrugged and said, "Thats what I am trying to figure out. She is a bit of an odd character sometimes."

Spyro then decided that it would be best for them to go back to Cynder's room. Within a few short minutes, they reached her room and entered. Spyro was the one to go in first. He looked towards the bed to see Cynder staring at him, smiling. Spyro smiled and said, "Sleep well?" Cynder chuckled and said, "Yes. I haven't fallen asleep that fast in a while." Spyro nodded and said, "We have some visitors here." Cynder smiled and said, "Well then, bring them in." Spyro nodded and beckoned for everyone to come in. The room was large enough to hold all of them.

When everyone was in the room, Cynder smiled and said, "Thank you for coming. I hope it wasn't any trouble." Rayde shook his head and said, "It's not like we had anything better to do. Besides, we wouldn't want to miss a day like this, would we guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Cynder smiled and said, "Thanks."

Dekrosna then stepped up and said, "You need to rest if you are going to get to Nariek in two days." Cynder frowned and said, "I don't know if I want to leave Warfang now. I just don't want to leave the egg here." Dekrosna then said, "Well, if I explain the situation to Leandra, the leader of Nariek, I am sure she will understand." She nodded in thanks. Cynder then looked at Rayde and said, "And I suppose you want to get on my training as soon as possible?" Rayde placed a hand to his chin and said, "Well, if you are not feeling up to it, then I guess it can wait." Cynder shook her head and said, "Don't think I am trying to get out of it. It's just if I am going to stay here, how will you train me in Nariek?" Rayde thought for a second and said, "We will find a way."

Spyro then looked at the group and said, "Guys, not to be rude, but we should leave Cynder to rest for now." Hunter nodded and said, "Yes, you are right." Soon after that, everyone said their goodbyes and started to leave. When everyone was gone, Spyro shut the door and walked up to Cynder. Cynder eventually sighed and said, "I guess I will have to go to Nariek huh?" Spyro shook his head and said, "The choice is yours alone Cynder. No one is going to hold a grudge against you." Cynder smiled and said, "What will you do?" Spyro smiled and said, "I will stay here if you do. I really don't care if we go to Nariek or not. I just don't want to leave you alone, especially now." Cynder nuzzled up to Spyro and said, "I don't want you to miss out." Spyro smiled and said, "I wont be. You're all I need." Cynder smiled and nuzzled closer to Spyro.

_Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor._

____________________________  
_

Kaze was in the throne room at this point in time. Still overlooking the map that was on a large table. Malefor was out at the moment checking on his military. Kaze has been waiting for this moment. He walked over to a nearby cabinet, which was locked down tight.

Kaze placed a hand over the lock and said, "Marhamor." There was a series of clicks and the door opened. Inside was a small glass vial with a black swirling shadow inside. Kaze picked up the vial and replaced it with another one that looked exactly the same. Kaze smiled and thought, _This should be Cynder's alter-ego that Malefor extracted before he brought me back. I have much use for this._ Kaze smiled as he placed the vial in a small box. Inside the box was a note that said, _Use this when the Wolf Spirit needs to be 'removed'._

Kaze sealed the box and called in a servant. Kaze handed the box to him and said, "Take this to Nariek, make sure it reaches Leandra. Tell them that Malefor sent you." The ape saluted and walked out of the room, shoving the box inside his cloak. Kaze smiled and locked the cabinet just like before. He walked back over to the map again. Just a few minutes after he got to the map, Malefor walked back into the room and said, "Anything happen while I was gone?" Kaze smiled and said, "Nothing at all."

***********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Hmmmmm, Cynder has now layed her egg and Kaze has something planned. We shall soon see what happens next. Review!**


	4. Incubation

**Author's note- Hiiiiiiya! Ok, I had a chance to get on the freakin computer for more than an hour and I took it. Ok, pretty much a prep chapter for the next. Cant really say what will happen, but I have the main idea plotted out. Review!**

*********************************  
**

**Chapter 4- Incubation  
**

It has been about a day since Cynder went into labor and got her egg. She is soon to be released. Spyro and Cynder plan to go and see the egg, which is in a special chamber where all of the eggs go for safety reasons. Unfortunately, there is no one available to go with them. Hunter and Rose have another meeting with the leaders, and Hunter is to oversee the infantry training as well to see if there could be any improvements. Dekrosna has been called by the elder about something important, which no one else knows what it is about. Not even Dekrosna knows. Rayde is studying the book for any help in the coming battles. There is something else he said he was doing, but didn't give any details. Sparx is busy on a trip to Fireground to relay a message to Devon about the current situation.

________________________________

_Hunter_

Hunter was sitting in the same room that he always meets the other leaders in. The meeting had just been concluded, and Hunter was on his way out. Hunter waited outside for Archer, who is in charge of infantry training. Once he was outside, Hunter walked up to Archer and said, "Well, lets see how you are coming along." Archer nodded and said, "I'm not too worried. Come on, to the training arena we go." Hunter nodded and followed his brother.

The training arena was not very far away, but still a good walk. Hunter recognized the arena as the same one that Rayde dueled Tracks, and won. Along the way Hunter asked, "Are the men prepared for battle?" Archer thought for a second before saying, "That depends. Tracks is bound determined to run them dry, but we both don't want them to be burnt out in case we are attacked. We eventually reached a middle way. To answer your question, they are nearly there." Hunter nodded and said, "Good, if they were done training already, something would not be right." Archer smiled and nodded.

Once they finally reached the training arena, they walked inside to hear a large voice yelling, "Come on you scrawny house cats! I've seen better workouts in a sowing circle!" Hunter shook his head as Archer said, "And that would be Tracks." Archer walked forward and looked up towards a ledge and shouted, "Hey Tracks! I thought that would be you motivating my men!" The familiar red feline leaned over the ledge and said, "Well, how else are we going to turn these furballs into warriors?" Archer shook his head and pointed at him saying, "Don't forget, you were a furball as well. You still are in fact." Tracks shrugged and said, "I see myself more as a furred man. But enough of that. Is Hunter here as well?" Archer nodded and said, "He is down here." Tracks pointed towards the stairs and said, "Well, bring him up here. And don't think that you are getting out of your training as well."

Archer shook his head and said to Hunter, "Lets go. We shouldn't keep him waiting." Hunter nodded and followed Archer up the staircase. The upper level of the training arena consisted of many exercise equipment. There were many bench presses, leg presses, squat racks, bars, shoulder presses, anything that worked multiple muscle groups. Even along the upper ring there was a track where several felines were running laps. There were felines on almost every machine. Tracks walked up to Hunter and Archer. He was wearing black shorts, and a white muscle shirt.

Hunter offered a hand to Tracks, which he took. As they were shaking hands, Hunter said to Tracks, "I see you are working my men to their limits." Tracks laughed and let go of Hunter's hand saying, "If that were the case, they would already be passing out one by one." Hunter smiled and said, "At least you aren't running them ragged as I thought you would." Tracks shook his head and said, "I do what I am allowed to do."

Hunter then looked at the felines working out and asked, "They are improving?" Tracks nodded and said, "Indeed. Not as fast as I had hoped, but they are making significant progress." Hunter nodded and said, "Good. I hope not to put them on the battlefield, due to our small numbers. But we can still defend the city from within the walls and the streets." Tracks nodded and said, "Good to see you have an idea on how to use your environment. There may be hope for you yet." Hunter nodded in thanks.

Tracks then said, "If you wish to get a bit of a workout of your own, come and see me. I should oversee your physical development personally." Hunter nodded and said, "I will consider it. But with the schedule so tight, I may not have so much of a chance. We will have to play it by ear." Tracks smiled and said, "You aren't ducking out on me now are you?" Hunter shook his head and said, "Sometimes I wish it were so. But I speak the truth." Tracks nodded and looked over towards one of the felines on a bench press and said, "You can do more than that Stone! I've seen you do better. There will be no improvement if you are lifting half of what you can do!" The feline nodded and put the bar back on the rack. He then put more weights on it. Tracks then said to the feline, "Make sure you get a spotter. I don't want any accidents here!"

Hunter smiled and said, "At least you are somewhat safe." Tracks just smiled and said, "Oh, I'm just in a good mood today." Hunter shook his head and looked at Archer and asked, "What is he like on a bad day?" Archer shivered and said, "Burnouts. Not very fun." Hunter chuckled at this.

_________________________________________________

_Dekrosna_

Dekrosna was outside of he large wooden doors that lead to the Elder's chamber. Dekrosna sighed and knocked on the door thinking, _What does the elders want with me this time._ After a few minutes, the doors slowly opened inward, allowing Dekrosna to enter. Dekrosna walked inside to see the five elder staring at him. The lead elder was standing in the front.

The elder nodded and said, "It's good that you came, Dekrosna. We have much to talk about." Dekrosna glanced behind him as the doors shut with a loud _boom!_ Dekrosna looked back at the elder and said, "What do you want Elder. I need to prepare for the coming trip to Nariek." The elder nodded and said, "Then I will get straight to the point."

The elder paused for a second before continuing, "As you know, we lost quite a few men when we were attacked a few months ago. Our current general, Maret, has fallen ill and will be unable to preform his duties." Dekrosna shrugged and asked, "What does this have to do with me?" The elder smiled under his hood and said, "After you get back from Nariek, I would like you to be the next general."

A long silence followed after the elder said this. Dekrosna couldn't believe what he just heard. He was being offered the highest military standard that he could get. Dekrosna cleared his throat before saying, "I am flattered that you would ask me, but is there anyone more capable. Like Rayde for instance?" The elder shook his head and said, "Rayde has his own battles to fight. I will not isolate him from his goal with my own concerns. You have fought for Warfang, you consider it your home. You have defended her time and again. I ask again Dekrosna, will you protect Warfang as her next general?"

Dekrosna was silent as he thought for a moment, _If I accept this, I will be tied into politics that I would rather stay out of. But if I turn him down, it will not only insult me and the elders, I will insult Warfang and her troops. I can't do that no matter what my morales are. Must I become a political and a war tool for the sake of our world? If so I would bear it proudly. Therefore...._ Dekrosna looked at the elder and said, "I accept."

The elder sighed and said, "Thank you, Dekrosna. I have a feeling that you will be a fine general. Now, since you have accepted, politics will start to badger you. Most of it I will handle, but you will have to be present at meetings, as well as certain public events. The other elders and I will teach you about our politics, and how to control your troops on the battlefield." The elder with the strange accent then said, "Being the general will be no cakewalk. It requires Diligence, Discipline, and most of all, Loyalty to your troops. If troops don't approve of you, they will drop you like a building falling on a bug; no escape would be available and you would be better off wearing concrete overshoes."

Dekrosna nodded and said, "Tell me what I need to know."

_______________________________________

_Rayde_

Rayde was, once again, looking over the book trying to find a way to take down Kaze. No other options have been given to him. So far, he only has one option, Final Seal. This would only put him right back where he started however. Kaze and Xaider would remain inside of him. Rayde was growing more and more frustrated with the book.

Rayde eventually asked the book, "Is there any way to seal an evil dragon spirit or being without sealing it within another living creature?" After a long moment, the book eventually read, _There is, but none within your power's reach._ Rayde sighed and shut the book. He then placed it in a drawer that was in his desk. Rayde put his hands to his head and said, "I guess I have no choice. My only other hope is to pray that Nariek kept its records on spellcasting."

Rayde then sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper, and got a pen and said, "Just in case I....." Rayde cit himself off and began to write.

_This message goes out only after I am dead, along with Kaze, and peace has returned._

________________________________________  
_

_Spyro and Cynder_

Spyro and Cynder just got out of the hospital. Cynder had recovered well. She was still a little groggy and sore, but she was able to leave the hospital at this point in time. All she needed to be fully recovered was a good night's rest. Cynder nuzzled up to Spyro and said, "Now I know why you were so glad to get out of that place. There is noting to do there." Spyro laughed and said, "Imagine if you were in there for weeks like I was." Cynder cringed at the thought and said, "I don't know about you, but I would like to go see what we have created. We didn't get much of a chance to see the egg. But today is different."

Spyro nodded and said, "I would want to do nothing else but to go see the egg." Cynder smiled and took off into the air, leaving Spyro behind. Spyro smiled and took off after her. They were flying towards the Main Building. It took them only about 5 minutes to get there. Spyro and Cynder landed in front of the door and walked inside. Spyro and Cynder already knew where the incubation room was. There was a large wooden door to the right of the staircase, which lead to the lower levels. Spyro and Cynder walked inside.

They walked down a flight of stairs to end up outside a door that read _Incubation Chamber_. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other smiling, and walked inside. The chamber was a large circular stone room. There was a long stone alter that wrapped all across the room. The room was well heated, it felt like they walked into a room that had summer's evening warmth still stored inside it. There were a few other eggs in the room. Each of them had a plaque under it stating the parent's names. Spyro and Cynder looked around for theirs. Sure enough, they found a plaque labeled, _Spyro and Cynder_. Spyro and Cynder smiled as they gazed upon their egg.

It was a solid black color. It also had a Gold circle on the top, and sides. Cynder smiled and said, "He or she is going to look good either way." Spyro smiled and said, "Yeah. So this is what our child is in right now. I still find it hard to believe. Spyro the Dragon is now a father. If anyone would have told me that a few years ago, I would have laughed." Cynder nuzzled up to Spyro and said, "You know, we still haven't thought of a name yet." Spyro smiled and said, "Well, we wont know if it is a boy or a girl until it hatches. Maybe we should wait until then?" Cynder smiled and said, "Okay."

For a long time, they sat and watched the egg, neither one moving away from the other. Cynder eventually said, "I just pray that we stop this war in time." Spyro shook his head and said, "Don't even think about that. This is a happy day for us, lets not worry about that right now." Cynder smiled and nuzzled closer to Spyro. Spyro then said, "I still find it hard to believe." Cynder looked up at him and said, "What?"

Spyro smiled and said, "It's been only seven years since I learned that I was a dragon. Now look, I have saved the world, saved countless lives, and my old enemy is now my mate. And now we have an egg together. And I have never been happier." Cynder smiled and said, "Well, you have done a lot in that time." Spyro smiled and said, "Yeah. If it wasn't for Malefor, I wouldn't have ever learned what I really was. But that would have also meant that I would have never met you." Spyro looked down at Cynder and said, "I guess that is one thing we have to thank Malefor for doing." Cynder grinned and said, "I guess so." She then said sarcastically, "I guess we will have to thank him next time we see him." Spyro laughed and answered back in the same tone, "I guess we should."

Spyro and Cynder then stayed in the incubation room for hours on end. Anxious for the day their lives will change yet again. No matter what is to come, they will face it head-on to protect what they have created. Also for more yet to come.

************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! WEEEEEEE! Now I have put myself in a better position that before. Writing the next few chapters should be fairly easy because I already have them planned out. The only problem is getting on the damn computer! Well, there is your chapter. Review!**


	5. Nariek

**Author's note- Ok, so maybe the next update would take longer than I thought. My Labor day weekend, I did nothing but work. I had no time to work on the chapter. But now I do! Well, this chapter will cover the departure to Nariek. Review!**

******************************  
**

**Chapter 5- Nariek**

Dekrosna stirred as he woke from his sleep. He looked around his room, and noticed a neat stack of papers on a nearby desk. Dekrosna smiled and thought, _Thats right, the paperwork that the elder gave me. Full of useless scenarios about battle situations. _Dekrosna then realized what today was, they were to be leaving for Nariek. Dekrosna stood up and grabbed walked out of his room, and then outside. The morning was fairly nice. A slight fog covered the area, but it left the air with a pleasant chill. Dekrosna breathed in the morning air and started to walk towards where Spyro and Cynder lived.

______________________________

_Spyro and Cynder_

Spyro was already awake, and was sitting in his living room. Spyro was waiting patiently for Cynder to wake up. Spyro was thinking to himself at this time. _So, today we part to Nariek. Although, if Cynder will not leave, neither will I. I don't mind though, but it would be interesting to see Dekrosna's hometown. No doubt that Rayde will go, he has nothing better to do. And he mentioned that Nariek might have information that will help us defeat Kaze. I just hope he doesn't do anything rash._

Spyro heard something moving, and looked towards the stairs that lead to the upstairs room. Cynder had woken up. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "Good morning Spyro. Sleep well?" Spyro shrugged and said, "More or less, how about you?" Cynder smiled and said, "Well enough." Cynder walked over to Spyro and set her head on his shoulder. Spyro smiled and embraced Cynder. For a long moment, they held each other, enjoying each other's company.

The moment was interrupted however when a knock was heard on the door. Spyro sighed and walked over to the door saying, "That must be Dekrosna." Cynder nodded and said, "Yeah, that right...." Spyro opened the door, and sure enough Dekrosna was standing behind it. Dekrosna smiled and said, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Spyro looked at Cynder, who smiled, then back at Dekrosna and said, "No, nothing at all. I would guess you are here to know if we are going to Nariek?" Dekrosna nodded and said, "Indeed. Are you coming along?" Spyro looked at Cynder. Cynder then said, "I don't want to leave the egg alone, but I don't want to seem rude and turn down Leandra's request."

Dekrosna nodded and said, "If you do not want to come, I can explain to Leandra the situation." Cynder nodded and said, "Well, we can at least see you off can't we?" Spyro nodded and said, "Yeah, of course." Cynder then nodded and said to Dekrosna, "Have you talked to Rayde yet?" Dekrosna shook his head and said, "No, I was going there after I talked to you two." Spyro then said, "Then we will meet you at the front gate." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Then I will be off." Dekrosna then walked to the center of the street and spread his wings. He then took off towards the north.

Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "Then I guess we should get going." Cynder walked up to Spyro and asked, "Why not go with Dekrosna?" Spyro smiled and said, "So we don't have to catch hell from Rayde all the way back." Cynder laughed and said, "Then we should get going." Cynder and Spyro then walked out in the middle of the street and flew off towards the south, where the gates were at.

___________________

_Rayde_

Rayde was already awake as well, looking through the book for any other clues. He had been looking for hours on end. Rayde has tried every method he could think of to fight Kaze and seal him. He eventually shut the book and thought, _Well, I have thought of everything I could think of. This book has shown me very little that I can use against Kaze. The only one that could work is the Final Seal, and that is risky. I could end up giving Kaze exactly what he wants. Nariek is my last hope, if I can find nothing there, I will have to use the Final Seal._

Rayde jerked into focus when a knock was heard at his door. Rayde sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. Rayde smiled when he saw Dekrosna on the other side. "Thats right...Nariek." Dekrosna shook his head and said, "You coming?" Rayde shook his head and said, "Of course! I have nothing better to do, and Nariek has some records that I wouldn't mind looking at...if it is OK with Leandra that is." Dekrosna shrugged and said, "She most likely will not mind." Rayde nodded and said, "Just a fair warning, I have a bad history with Nariek. Don't be surprised if some people reject me." Dekrosna nodded and said, "I know. I am very familiar with your history with Nariek. I don't blame you however, it was Xaider that attacked Nariek, not you." Rayde smiled and said, "Thanks. Now, shouldn't we get going?"

Dekrosna nodded and said, "Spyro and Cynder are not coming with us, they are going to see us off at the front gate." Rayde sighed and said, "I would guess that Cynder isn't coming?" Dekrosna shook his head. Rayde then said, "Then I don't really blame him. I guess Cynder just doesn't want to leave the egg behind. Not that I really blame her either." Dekrosna then shrugged and said, "Well then, lets go." Rayde nodded and walked outside. Rayde walked into the middle of the street, and formed his Crystal wings. Rayde then took off towards the gates, Dekrosna not far behind.

It took both of them about 5 minutes to reach the front gates. When they landed, they looked around for Spyro and Cynder. They were standing on a nearby sidewalk, looking straight at them. Rayde walked up to them and said, "Once again I leave Warfang with Dekrosna leaving you two behind." Spyro shrugged and said, "Just coincidence." Rayde smiled and said to Cynder, "I can understand why you want to stay behind, and I don't blame you. I would do the same if I were in you position." Cynder nodded and said, "Thanks. Have a good time in Nariek." Rayde chuckled and said, "I will try. I'll send you a postcard." Cynder laughed at this. Spyro then looked at Rayde and said, "Be careful over there. Nariek is fairly close to the Well of Souls. Your enemy will only be within about 70 miles of the city." Rayde nodded and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Cynder then looked at Dekrosna and said sarcastically, "You be careful too. We Wouldn't want you to get beaten by Malefor." Dekrosna smiled and said, "I can give Malefor a run for his money. Now Kaze would be fun to take down." Rayde smiled and looked at Dekrosna saying, "Too bad he is for me." Dekrosna shook his head and said, "If he is the only target, he will be mine as well. You don't have to do this alone you know." Rayde shook his head and said, "I guess we will have to see when the moment arrives."

Spyro then looked at Dekrosna and said, "With you two working together, Kaze wouldn't stand a chance." Rayde nodded and said, "Normally, that would be true. Not to summon a dark cloud, but Kaze is no fool. He will likely make himself stronger somehow." Spyro then said, "And we will be ready for him." Rayde smiled and replied, "Glad to hear it." Spyro then looked back at Dekrosna and said, "I guess we will see you two later. Take care now."

Dekrosna nodded and said, "You too. We should be back within a week or so, Depending on what goes on." Spyro nodded and said, "Be sure to tell Leandra that I am sorry we couldn't come." Dekrosna sighed and said, "I am sure she won't care about it. She is very forgiving." Spyro nodded in response. Cynder then said to Dekrosna, "See you later guys, take care." Dekrosna nodded and said, "And you as well. Try not to worry yourself sick over us." Cynder smiled and said, "I won't. I will only worry if I hear something happens over there." Dekrosna nodded in response.

Rayde then looked at Dekrosna and said, "Then lets get going." He then looked back at Spyro and Cynder and said, "See you later, take care of yourselves." Spyro nodded and said, "You too." Cynder nodded as well. Rayde then looked at Dekrosna and said, "Then lets be off." Dekrosna nodded and took off towards the sky. Rayde smiled and took off after him. Dekrosna looked at Rayde and said, "We should go south, we should reach the city within a few hours, if the wind doesn't work against us." Rayde nodded and said, "Then to the south we fly."

_A few hours later_

Rayde and Dekrosna were still flying. By now, it was a little past noon. The sun was beating against their backs in the cool summer day.

Dekrosna was wondering something about Rayde that he was interested in. Dekrosna looked at Rayde and said, "I don't mean to bring back bad memories, but what happened when Xaider attacked Nariek?" Rayde thought for a second and said, "Explaining would take a long time. I would have to tell you about what happened to me after I left Galdavorm." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Do you remember what happened during the attack?" Rayde shook his head and said, "Not really, it's mostly a blur. I remember seeing the city during the attack. Most of the buildings were on fire.....smoke turned the sky black in the middle of the day. I also remember laughing shortly after that. Then nothing." Dekrosna nodded and said, "I guess we should wait till we reach Nariek and get settled in."

Rayde looked to the distance, and saw a small white line on the horizon. He then looked to the south-west and saw the Mountain of Malefor. Rayde looked at Dekrosna and asked, "Does Malefor's troops bother you guys much?" Dekrosna shook his head and said, "No, Leandra is a very close friend to Malefor. They were even mates at one point in time." Rayde flinched and said, "Really? That is interesting. Does he ever show up?" Dekrosna shrugged and said, "Very rarely. I heard that he was there just a few days before Drome attacked Warfang." Rayde looked towards the horizon and thought, _Why would Malefor be there just before they attacked. Was Drome acting of his own free will?_

Dekrosna pointed straight in front of them and said, "That white line is Nariek's wall. We should be there shortly." Rayde nodded and kept on going. Just as Dekrosna said, Nariek was very close. The city's buildings were made of white stone. It made the city shine in the sunlight. Once they were within a few hundred feet of the wall, a green dragon flew up to them and said, "State your business....Oh! Dekrosna! I see you have returned. Who is this.....wait.....I thought the Humans were extinct." Rayde bowed and said, "Rayde of the Crystal. I am here on an invitation of Leandra." The dragon glared at Rayde and said, "I thought you were dead. So, Leandra called for you here. Do you have any proof?" Dekrosna reached into a small bag at his side and handed the letter to the dragon.

The dragon took the letter and read over it. The dragon eventually handed the letter back to Dekrosna and said, "I guess this is sufficient. You can go through." The dragon then looked at Rayde and said, "And you. Don't cause any trouble." Rayde nodded and said, "I didn't plan on it." The dragon nodded and descended towards the ground. Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "Who was that anyway?" Dekrosna smiled and said, "Oh thats just Stark. He is kind of an overzealous type. Just ignore him."

Rayde nodded and asked, "Then where to next?" Dekrosna pointed towards a large 3 story building. It was about half as long as the city. It is easily the biggest building in Nariek. "That is where all the government officials live. It is also the library archives, training area, and council chamber. That is where we are going to be staying, and it is where we will find Leandra." Rayde nodded and followed Dekrosna towards the building.

It didn't take long for them to get there. Rayde and Dekrosna landed right in front of the door. Rayde dissolved his wings and looked around. There were many dragons staring at him, some of them were glaring at him. Rayde looked at Dekrosna who was opening the front door leading inside. Rayde followed Dekrosna inside, eager to get away from the piercing glares that he was receiving.

The inside of the building was elegant. The walls were white, and the floors were a gray stone. The walls had beautiful golden patterns on the walls. Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "Where to next?" Dekrosna replied quickly, "We should try the main office. That is where she usually is." Rayde nodded and said, "Then I will follow you." Dekrosna nodded and started to walk towards a nearby flight of stairs.

Rayde was not getting much better looks from the people inside. This made him very uncomfortable. He hasn't been anywhere near Nariek since his last trip there. None of these dragons were alive to even see the city back then. Dekrosna stopped in front of a large door and said, "This is it." Dekrosna knocked on the door. Moments later, a calm voice said, "Come in." Dekrosna opened the door and walked inside, Rayde close behind.

Dekrosna shut the door behind him. Rayde looked around the room. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with thousands of different books. There were a few pieces of furniture which consisted of chairs, a couch, and a desk. Behind this desk sat a beautiful metallic-blue dragoness. She was looking right at Rayde, smiling deeply. Dekrosna looked towards the dragoness and said, "Lady Leandra. It has been a while." Leandra smiled and said coolly, "Indeed it has. I surmise your trip was uneventful?" Dekrosna nodded and said, "Yes, I see that you are well." Leandra nodded and said, "Things have been quite....interesting lately."

Leandra then stood up and walked towards Rayde. She held out a hand and said, "You must be Rayde. I am Leandra. I apologize for any rude behavior from my citizens. They just aren't used to seeing an enemy they have never even met." Rayde took her hand and said, "I expect as much. I do not have a pleasant history with this city. I appreciate your hospitality, but I must ask. Why did you call us here?" Leandra let go of his hand and said, "I will explain that later. But I just noticed something, where is Spyro and Cynder?" Dekrosna looked at Leandra and said, "Cynder has just recently layed an egg. She doesn't want to leave it unguarded at this time. Spyro will not leave without Cynder. They both express their deepest apologies." Leandra shook her head and said, "I understand. In these time, one cant take chances."

Rayde looked at Leandra and said, "This city is rather beautiful, what material did you use to make it?" Leandra smiled and said, "We used marble. There is a mine nearby that is full of it. We rebuilt this city a few centuries ago, not after you attacked. Later than that actually. We are quite proud of what we have accomplished." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Without Leandra, our buildings would likely be made of the same stone that we use for the floors here. We don't make the floors marble either due to the fact that it is slippery when polished."

Leandra laughed and said, "Enough of the pleasantries, my son. We should refer to each other as the family we are." Dekrosna nodded and said, "As you wish, mom." Rayde looked at Dekronsa and said, "Mom? Wait, you two are related?" Dekrosna laughed and said, "Yeah, Leandra is my mother."

**********************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Mehhhh, a small cliffhanger, but a reasonable one. Well, there you have it. Rayde and Dekrosna has arrived at Nariek, and Spyro and Cynder are back at Warfang. Do you wonder what will happen next? Neither do I, but I have an idea. Updates will come eventually. Review!**


	6. Relevance

**Author's note- YAY! A good time to type! Ok, so updates took longer than I had anticipated....thats probably gonna be the case for a while. I am still debating on whether this will be a prep chapter, or what it would be preping for. Depends on the length, we will just have to see. I will say this, if it isn't a prep chapter, your gonna be surprised....Sharidak especially. Review!**

***************************  
**

**Chapter 6- Relevance**

It has been two days since Rayde and Dekrosna arrived in Nariek by a sudden invitation of Leandra. Things have been uneventful as far, only Rayde very rarely goes outside due to his past history with the city. Dekrosna has been spending most of his time with Leandra, trying to find out something. Rayde has been granted permission to look at the libraries records on spells.

______________________________

_Rayde_

Rayde was in the library at this point in time. He was in a small room where the spell books were kept. It was a small room, about 8 feet in length. There was a desk, and a chair in the center. There was also a small, 5 foot high, 3 foot long bookshelf. This held the spell books.

Rayde was sitting at the desk overlooking a book. He had been there since this morning, it was now late afternoon, about 3 hours till sunset. Rayde shut the book he was currently holding and put it in a large stack on his right. To his left, there was 3 other books. Rayde picked out all the books that would possibly contain any kind of sealing spell. So far his results were the same as the leather book back at Warfang.

Rayde picked up a book entitled _Fighting Dark Spirits_. Rayde opened it and read the first few pages.

_Dark spirits are something that would be best to avoid, but in some cases we don't have a choice. There are several ways to defeat a dark spirit, the most common being to best it in combat. Some spirits will not die by those means however. Some will live on as an apparition. Most of the time, it is harmless. There are some however that can control a host, if given the chance. If this were to happen, the spirit would eventually gain control over the host's body and mind. The best way to reverse this is to extract the spirit. This is risky, as if done incorrectly it could kill the host. If extracted correctly, the person can either seal it within an object, or another person. Or they can have the spirit reborn by letting it manifest a body. The body that the spirit will create will resemble the host in a matter of ways. _

Rayde skipped a few pages.

_Offense against a Dark spirit._

_As noted before, the most common is combat. But for those who have to do this a different way, the best method would be a sealing spell. If this is your solution, then you may want to look elsewhere. This book will only tell you certain ways to seal a Dark Spirit, not how to do it._

"Dammit." Rayde said as he shut the book and placed it on the stack to his right. He picked up another book. However, he didn't find anything in there as well, nor in the last book. _I don't get it. Dekrosna told me that this library would let me know of a way to seal Kaze. All I got is descriptions. Maybe I could check with th librarian?_ Rayde thought. Rayde then got up and walked out of the room. The main part of the library was massive. It was a two story high room, all lined with bookshelves and millions of books on them. Rayde walked up to the front desk, where a light blue dragoness was reading a book as well. Rayde looked at the dragoness and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, has anyone checked out any books on spellcasting recently?" The dragoness looked at him and said, "Let me check the records."

She then reached under the desk and pulled out a large notebook. She opened the front of the book, and looked over it. After a few minutes she said, "Yes. About 12 book on spellcasting were checked out a few months ago. All of them went out at the same time." Rayde nodded and said, "Do you know when they will be back?" She looked at the book and said, "They become overdue at the end of the year." Rayde flinched and asked, "Do you know who checked them out?" She looked up at Rayde and said, "I cant remember his name. But I remember what he looked like. He was a large purple dragon with red horns."

Rayde's heart skipped a beat as he heard this. _Malefor checked out the books! Did he know I would look?_ Rayde nodded to the librarian and said, "Thank you ma'am. You have been a great help." The librarian opened her book again and said, "Yeah. Your welcome." Then she went back to reading her book.

Rayde walked out of the library, lost in thought. _Malefor has the books I need. I have no way to get them! Did he know that I would come? If that is the case, how did he know what I was looking for? It doesn't make sense. Now I only have one option....I have to-_. Rayde's line of thought was interrupted as a lone dragon walked up to him and said, "Lady Leandra requests that you dine with her tonight, as well as Dekrosna. I will guide you there." Rayde nodded and said, "Thank you. I will go immediately." Rayde said as he started to follow the dragon. _Maybe Leandra can tell me what is going on. She seems to have a history with Malefor_.

________________________________

_Leandra and Dekrosna_

Both Leandra and Dekrosna were in the dinning room waiting for Rayde at this time. The dining table was about 10 feet long, and 5 feet wide. There was an assortment of meats, vegetables, breads, and other foods. Each person had a glass of red wine to drink. Leandra was sitting at one end of the table, and Dekrosna was on the right side of the table. Rayde was to sit across from Leandra.

Dekrosna looked at Leandra and said, "Why did you invite us here. I find it strange how you gave us an invitation when you have never even met Rayde. Tell me mom, how did you learn that Rayde was alive?" Leandra looked at him and said, "Your father told me. He has never lied to me before, and it seems he was right. Besides, I wanted to see for myself what kind of man he is. If the legends follow what he is, or if they have been mislead out of fear. I want to know for myself." Dekrosna then asked, "What about Malefor?" Leandra was silent for a second and said, "I won't turn against him, nor will I side with him. Not until I get a full picture of the situation."

Dekrosna was about to talk again, when the door opened loudly. Dekrosna looked over to see Rayde walk. Rayde nodded to them and walked over to his chair, and sat down. Leandra smiled and said, "Nice of you to join us Rayde. I thought that you would like to join us." Rayde nodded and said, "Yes, thank you." Leandra shook her head and said, "No need to thank me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Rayde nodded in response.

Everyone then began to get their share of the food. Rayde got a few cooked chicken legs, a baked potato, and some rye bread. Leandra and Dekrosna had something similar. During the meal, Leandra asked Rayde, "So tell me Rayde, what's it like to be back and about in the world?" Rayde swallowed what he was chewing and said, "There isn't much to say. When I woke up, I couldn't remember who I was. I was lost and confused. If it wasn't for Spyro and Cynder, I probably wouldn't have survived this far. Now I have Dekrosna as a partner, and we haven't failed yet." Dekrosna smiled at this. Leandra nodded and said, "Yes, I could imagine that waking up in a new world with no recognition of who you are would be frightening. Has anything very strange happened while you were awake?"

Rayde laughed and said, "I have never been this busy in my life! Lots of things has happened. Drome, my memories, new friends, finding out Narris is nothing but ruins under Warfang, and of course Kaze returning." Leandra stared at him and said, "Kaze.....you mean that psychotic purple dragon that you served for a while?" Rayde nodded and said, "Yeah, the same. After he attacked Narris using the Golem, I confronted him and won. But he tried to take me over with his spirit. I managed to seal us both in time, keeping him within my body. But unfortunately, Malefor released him when we battled in Warfang." Leandra nodded and said, "Ahh, I see." Leandra then noticed that Dekrosna was staring at her intently.

Leandra smiled and said, "Well, it seems that you have met all the members of our family." Rayde stared at Leandra curiously and asked, "What do you mean?" Dekrosna then said loudly, "It's nothing!" Rayde looked at him, and decided that it would be best not to persist at the moment. Rayde grabbed his goblet of red wine and took a large gulp. The sweet liquid ran pleasantly down his throat, washing away food remains in his mouth. Rayde set the goblet down and noticed that Leandra was staring at him smiling. _Leandra then said to herself**, **Now all the pieces are in place._

__________________________  
_

_Flashback, yesterday afternoon._

Leandra was sitting in her room, looking over some papers that she had to fill out. Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door. Leandra looked up and said, "Yes?" The door opened, to reveal an ape with a small box standing in the doorway. He walked up to Leandra and set the box in front of her saying, "Lord Malefor requests that you have this." Before Leandra could ask why, the ape turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Leandra looked at the box, and opened it up. Inside was a small glass vial filled with a strange black liquid, as well as a note. Leandra grabbed the note and read it.

_Use this when you need the Wolf Spirit 'removed'. Inside this letter is directions on how to make a certain potion. If you do this correctly, it will not harm dragons. In fact, it will taste much like Red Wine. But Rayde will not be so fortunate, the Wolf spirit will die within his body. Don't worry, Rayde will survive. Give Dekrosna my regards._

_-Malefor_

Leandra smiled and thought, _This is perfect! I can get rid of the Wolf Spirit and all my worries will be over!_

___________________________________  
_

_End Flashback_

Rayde, Leandra, and Dekrosna eventually finished their dinner. Rayde picked up his goblet, and drank the remaining liquid. He set down the goblet and said, "Thank you for the great dinner, Leandra. I thank you for your hospitality." Leandra shook her head and said, "My pleasure." Rayde then remembered something and asked, "By the way, has Malefor been---Gahh!"

Rayde suddenly felt an intense pain in his chest and stomach area. He hunched over and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Dekrosna ran over to him and asked, "Rayde! What's wrong?!?" Rayde writhed and only said, "GHAAA....something.....inside of ...me....HUAAAA!!" Dekrosna looked up at Leandra in anger and said, "What did you do!?!" Leandra only smiled and said, "Soon the Wolf Spirit will be dead, and we will never have to worry about him ever again. Don't worry, Rayde will survive."

Dekrosna growled and said, "How did you learn to do this!?!" Leandra smiled wider and said, "Your father, Malefor sent me a package containing a black liquid. With the right ingredients, it allowed me to do this." Dekrsona growled again and looked back at Rayde. He was still groaning in pain, and writhing.

Rayde felt as if his insides would explode. Every breath was an eternity of pain. Somewhere in his head, he heard a dark, low voice say _Finally, a chance to get free!_ Rayde's heart nearly stopped as he heard this. _XAIDER!! How...gruuh...how can it be?_ Rayde thought. Xaider then said, _Haaa ha ha ha! You took the release potion that Leandra gave you. She has been lied to. I wont die, quite the other way around. I will control your body, and you will die with enough time. Luckily, it won't happen instantly after I take you over, only a few hours. I would say after sunset._

Rayde looked up and Dekrosna and said, "Xaider....he's HAAAAH.... he's coming out. Don't let him....GUAHHHH!" Dekrosna looked at Rayde and said, "I don't understand." Rayde looked at Leandra and said, "You have....HUAAH....been lied to. Wolf Spirit.....grrrruuuu....taking me over.....you have failed....GRAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Rayde started to glow a bright green color. Dekrosna tried to put his hand on him, put as soon as his hand touched his skin, he was instantly burned his hand. Dekrosna grunted and pulled his hand away. Dekrosna then looked at Leandra, who was standing with a look of disbelief on her face. "No....how could I....how is it?" Leandra baffled incoherently. Dekrosna noticed that Rayde was lifting a hand towards Leandra. Dekrosna then tackled Leandra out of the way, just in time to avoid a line of black energy shoot out of his hand.

Rayde eventually stopped glowing. His back was facing Dekrosna and Leandra. Rayde looked up and jumped straight up, going straight through the roof to the outside. He left a massive hole in the ceiling, the hole was about the size of the dining room. Dekrosna and Leandra covered their heads to avoid the falling rubble. When the rubble stopped falling, Dekrosna and Leandra were completely buried. Dekrosna punched through the rocks to free himself, and Leandra. Dekrosna looked at the hole, the back at Leandra and said, "I will take care of him. Now I think you know which side to pick." Just before Dekrosna left to get his sword, he heard Leandra say, "Take this, it might help you. I.....I'm sorry."

Dekrosna looked at Leandra and noticed that she was holding out a small silver crystal. "What is it?" Dekrosna asked. Leandra smiled and said, "When you need more power, this will help." Dekrosna took the gem and ran out of the room. It took him about 5 minutes to get to his sword and armor. Once he had everything on, he fan outside and took flight. By the look of the sun, it was about half an hour until sunset. Dekrosna looked around and noticed that Rayde was hovering above the center of the city. Dekrosna flew over to him and said, "Rayde?"

Rayde lowered his head and said, "Not Rayde anymore. Xaider is my name. Now I will finish what I started 700 years ago."

****************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Awwww, perfect cliffhanger. HOLY CRAP! XAIDER IS LOOSE AGAIN AND RAYDE DOESN"T HAVE MUCH TIME! And how about Malefor being Dekrosna's father? I bet that jerked a knot in some people's tail's. Review please!!!**


	7. Deja Vu

**Author's note- YAY AGAIN! More time to type this up. Well, I know I left some of you on a cliffhanger, but now that will pass. This is gonna be a fun chapter to write. Review!**

***************************  
**

**Chapter 7- Deja Vu**

_At the Mountain of Malefor_

Kaze was standing on a balcony overlooking a vast open plain. On the horizon, a bright white line was visible, the wall of Nariek. It was nearing a half hour until sunset. Kaze had his eyes closed, seeming to be waiting for something. For a long moment, Kaze just sat there. Not moving at all.

Suddenly, Kaze opened his eyes and smiled. _It has begun._ He thought. _Leandra has given Rayde the potion, and now Xaider is close to his own body. She is so gullible, falling for the fake letter written by me. It just goes to show that you cant trust anyone._ Kaze turned around to see Malefor walking towards him. Malefor stopped at the doorway and said, "Is anything wrong?" Kaze smiled and said, "Not at all. In fact, now is the time that I think I will begin to teach you abilities that will help you. For starters, I can show you how to control your spirit after your body dies." Malefor nodded and said, "Sounds intriguing. Give me the details in the training arena." Kaze smiled wider and said, "My pleasure."

________________________________

_Back at Nariek_

Dekrosna couldn't believe what he just heard. Here, 100 feet above Nariek, Rayde has been taken over by Xaider by a potion that was believed to do something else. Xaider still had his back to Dekrosna. Dekrosna then said, "Xaider. So you are alive after all. So, now what will you do?" Xaider laughed and said, "I will finish what I started. That fool Rayde could not keep me held forever, now he will be dead when the sun sets." Dekrosna then realized that he either has to bring Rayde back, or kill them both.

Dekrosna readied his sword and said, "Then I guess I will have to make this quick. Wake up Rayde! This isn't you!" Xaider laughed and said, "He wont be able to hear you at the moment. Now, for a weapon...." Xaider then held his hand towards the massive building. Moments later, the Haidex flew into Xaider's hand. Xaider then said, "I cant use the Fang Sword, due to that it only works for Rayde. So I will use this one." Xaider then turned to face Dekrosna.

Xaider resembled Rayde almost exactly. The only things that were different, were that he had long, yellow claws, and his eyes were orange with cat-like slits for pupils. Dekrosna smiled as he started to turn into his Rune Dragon form. His sword, Sorvek then changed into the large circular-blade ax that he used against Trenice. "Black spirit, have at thee." Dekrosna said as he charged at Xaider.

Dekrosna swung the ax towards Xaider's hip. Xaider blocked it with a lazy flick of his wrist. Xaider then swung the blade at Dekrosna, separating it into the chain-like form as it whistled through the air. Dekrosna flew to his right to dodge it, and threw his ax at him in retaliation. Xaider jumped straight over the ax as it flew past him. Xaider smiled and said, "Now you have no weapon." Dekrosna smiled and pulled his hand back. Xaider turned around to see the ax flying straight at him again. Just before the ax hit, Xaider teleported to the left, leaving a thick black smoke where he was standing. Xaider shook his head and pointed a finger at Dekrosna. A black line of energy shot out of his fingertip. Dekrosna rolled out of the way, but the beam still managed to clip his armor, leaving a large hole in the side.

Dekrosna then charged at Xaider again, this time jumping above him, and bringing the ax down. Xaider rolled out of the way, but Dekrosna threw the ax at the last second towards Xaider. Xaider smiled and teleported again, this time in front of Dekrosna. Xaider kicked Dekrosna in the chest and followed up with a right hook to the chin. Dekrosna was sent flying quite a ways. Dekrosna opened up his wings to slow himself down, eventually stopping about 20 feet away from Xaider.

_I cant best him in the state I am in. What can I do?_ Dekrosna thought. Dekrosna then remembered that he had a second Rune form. Dekrosna smiled and held his hands above his head. A thick silver smoke started to steam off of his hands rapidly. Once Dekrosna had a massive cloud above him, he clapped his hands in front of him. A massive blast of wind pushed back Xaider a few feet. Dekrosna then let the smoke take form. It formed a large, silver smoke-like dragon above him.

Dekrosna smiled as he formed two ax's in his hands. Dekrosna then charged at Xaider again, attempting to cut him in half at the waist. Xaider jumped over the blades and stabbed toward Dekrosna's head. Dekrosna rolled to the side and flew back a few feet. Dekrosna then swung his hand towards Xaider. The smoke manifestation swung the same hand straight towards Xaider. Xaider smiled and jumped to the side. Dekrosna then attempted to backhand Xaider with the manifestation as he jumped. Xaider just teleported out of the way. Xaider laughed and said, "Is that all you have? I am disappointed in you my boy."

Dekrosna grunted as he realized, _He's just playing with me._ Dekrosna then threw the first ax, followed by the other. Dekrosna then controlled the motion of the ax's by moving his hands. Xaider dodged the first one, and knocked the second one away with the Haidex. Xaider looked back to see the ax flying at him again. Xaider shook his head and jumped straight up to avoid it. Xaider then looked down to see the ax that he knocked away flying straight at him. When the blade was near, Xaider angled his body so that the ax would pass him. Xaider then noticed that another ax was flying at him. Xaider smiled as he bent backwards to avoid the ax. Just before the ax passed him however, he grabbed the hilt out of the air and threw it at Dekrosna.

Dekrosna grunted as the ax flew straight at him. He rolled to the side to avoid it, and used the manifestation to attack Xaider again. The manifestation attempted to pound Dekrosna straight down to the ground. Xaider jumped out of the way to avoid it. The manifestation then swung it's tail towards Xaider. Xaider jumped over it to dodge it as well. The manifestation then opened its mouth and shot out a silver smoke towards Xaider. Xaider smiled again and teleported behind the manifestation, landing on top of its tail. Xaider then ran up the spine of the manifestation until it reached his head. Xaider then punched the manifestation through it's head, and his hand started to glow. The manifestation froze as Xaider punched it through it's head. Very slowly, the manifestation dissipated, until nothing of it remained.

Dekrosna grunted as he saw this. _I still cant best him. How can I beat him?_ Dekrosna thought. Suddenly, the strange gem that Leandra gave Dekrosna started to glow. Dekrosna held it in front of him so he could see it. The gem shot out of his hand, and into the base of his skull. Dekrosna felt nothing as the gem passed into his head. Dekrosna then shut his eyes as a massive surge of power coursed through him. Dekrosna held his hands out to his sides, each one steaming the silver smoke. After he was finished, there were two Dekrosna sized manifestations. Both of them were wielding a sword that burned with black flames. Dekrosna smiled as a similar blade appeared in front of him. Dekrosna grabbed the sword and said to Xaider, "Now you will learn what I can do."

Dekrosna then sent the two manifestations after Xaider. One attacked from the left, while the other attacked from the right. Xaider smiled as the manifestations got close to him. Xaider only teleported again out of the way. Only this time, when he reappeared, the Dekrosna was standing right in front of him. Dekrosna grabbed him by the neck and started punching Xaider in the face with his free hand. Eventually, Dekrosna let go of Xaider and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying this time. Xaider eventually straightened himself straight and said, "So you do have some fight in you. This is gonna get fun!"

Dekrosna then said to Xaider, "Rayde! I know you can hear me! Wake up! This isn't you! You wouldn't let Xaider gain control over you! You are too strong for that!" Xaider laughed and said, "He cant hear you." Xaider then felt a sudden pain in his chest, as if he was punched. Xaider knelt forward and said, "What!" Dekrosna smiled and thought, _Good, I'm getting through to him._ Dekrosna then said, "Yes Rayde, fight him! You know who you are! You are the last human! My best comrade! You are the last hope for this war! You are the Crystal Warrior!" Xaider grunted as the pain increased, "SHUT UP!" He shouted.

Xaider doubled over in pain as he heard a voice in his head say, _The last human, a comrade, the Crystal Warrior! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE XAIDER! LETS SETTLE THIS!_ Xaider then blacked out. Xaider opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like a grassy plain. Xaider looked behind him to see Rayde staring right at him. Xaider growled and said, "You! What are you doing!" Rayde smiled and said, "I thought I might show you who is boss around here." Xaider laughed and charged at Rayde. Xaider went to punch Rayde in the face. Rayde only smiled and vanished. Xaider stumbled and looked around. He then heard Rayde's voice say, "You don't know where we are do you? You are in MY mind. I have total control here."

The landscape then began to change. It vanished beneath his feet. Xaider ended up falling into an endless black abyss. Xaider then suddenly stopped as he was falling. He looked up to see a giant Rayde holding him in his hand. Rayde smiled and said, "As long as you are in my mind, you are powerless. This is my domain, and I can shape it to whatever I want, and the people in it." Rayde then let go of Xaider, letting him fall again.

Xaider could only watch powerlessly as he was being humiliated. Xaider then stopped falling again, as if he landed on something hard. Xaider looked around to notice him in the same black abyss as before. Xaider tried to walk forward, but was stopped by a cage that appeared out of nowhere. The cage looked as if it was made of pure electricity. Suddenly, bands of light appeared around Xaider's hands, feet, and mouth. The bands on his hands and feet came together, while the band over his mouth shut his mouth tightly. Xaider fell to the ground as he heard Rayde say, "And now I win. You will be sealed here again, and you will stay here forever."

Xaider's eyes widened as he heard Rayde begin to chant:

_Spirit that was once before sealed in my heart. I banish you to the confines of my mind._

_Here you will rot for all eternity, even after my mortal body has died._

_I will keep what has been given to me, to rid the world of your hideous power._

_Hear these words as they are the last you will ever here, SEAL THIS SPIRIT TO THE CONFINDS OF MY MIND!_

The area around Xaider began to glow brightly, replacing black with white. The light blinded Xaider. Xaider could then feel him losing control over Rayde, his very conscious was beating him down. Xaider screamed as Rayde gained control over his body again.

__________________

_Outside Rayde's mind_

Rayde snapped back into focus as he returned to his body. Rayde noticed that he was hovering above Nariek, and Dekrosna was standing a few feet in front of him. Rayde looked towards the sun just in time to see it fall over the horizon. Rayde chuckled and started to fall. All Rayde could see was the ground below him quickly coming his way. About half way down, Rayde blacked out.

**********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Ok, not too bad of an ending. I hope you people liked it, it was fin to write. Review!**


	8. Irrelevance

**Author's note- Hello readers! Uhhh, well all I can say is that I have the rest of the story planned out, and there might be less than 10 chapters to go. I know it is short, but even I have my limits in creativity. Enjoy what I have left, and review!**

**____________________________  
**

**Chapter 8- Irrelevance**

Rayde stirred as he woke from his unconscious state. His vision was extremely blurred, all he could see was white and a slight silver blur in front of him. Once his vision adjusted, he realized he was lying in a hospital bed, and Dekrosna was standing in front of him. Rayde tried to move, but couldn't, he just didn't have the energy. He also noticed that he had a breathing mask over his mouth. Dekrosna smiled and said, "Good to see you're awake. That was a close fall you had. You would have died if I didn't catch you in time." Rayde smiled in response.

Rayde then heard something that sounded like a door opening. Rayde looked over to see Leandra walk into the room. Leandra was hanging her head low as she approached the end of the bed. For a long time, she didn't even look at Rayde, she just sat there. Eventually she said, "I'm sorry. All of this is my fault." Rayde shook his head slowly and said weakly, "It's not your fault. You did what you thought was best, and was deceived for it. Blame Malefor." Leandra looked up at him, her eyes were slightly watery. Dekrosna looked at his mother and said, "Did Malefor leave any kind of signature in the letters?"

Leandra nodded and said, "He signed it with his name......wait!" Leandra placed a hand on her head and said, "Malefor always signs his letters with, '_with love_'. He didn't do that with this letter. All it said was 'Malefor'!" Rayde looked at her and said, "May I see the letter that was sent with the package, and a different one of Malefor's letters?" Leandra nodded and said, "I will be right back. My office isn't far from the hospital wing." Leandra then walked out of the room.

Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "How long was I out?" Dekrosna sighed and said, "About 3 days. The doctors thought you wouldn't wake for a while. Apparently, you were in a coma for a while." Rayde nodded and said, "How is the city, did Xaider do any harm?" Dekrosna shook his head and said, "Virtually nothing. He only destroyed the dinning hall. The citizens are now more comfortable with you because they now know that Xaider was the one who attacked the city and you sealed him away again." Rayde smiled and said, "That is good. Xaider wont trouble us any more." Dekrosna nodded in response.

For a long 10 minutes, they just sat there waiting for Leandra to come back with the letters. When the door finally opened again, Leandra walked in carrying a handful of letters in one hand, and a single letter in the other. Leandra held out one of the letters and said, "This one Malefor sent to me before the package." Rayde smiled and said, "I can't lift my arms right now. Can you hold it so I can read the signature?" Leandra nodded and unfolded the letter. She then held it close enough so he could read it. The signature read '_With Love, Malefor_' Rayde nodded and said, "Show me the recent one."

Leandra folded the letter and showed Rayde the one that came with the package. Rayde looked at the signature, it read '_-Malefor_' Rayde also noticed that the handwriting was also different. He looked at Leandra and said, "Look at the style of handwriting, notice anything different from the other one?" Leandra looked at both of the letters and said, "Yeah, his handwriting is different. What does that mean?" Dekrosna looked at her and said, "It means someone else wrote the letter." Leandra looked at Dekrosna and asked, "Who?" Rayde then said, "Kaze." Leandra looked at him and said, "Who is Kaze?"

Rayde smiled and said, "Our worst enemy. Malefor has sided with him. As this is the only remaining city with history of my past, are you familiar with who I served under for a few years?" Leandra nodded and said, "Yes, it was the first purple dragon. Wait, is that Kaze?" Rayde nodded and said, "Yes, and let me tell you now, never and I mean never trust him. All he wants is power, ideally he wants the Wolf Spirit. As does Malefor." Dekrosna shook his head and said, "Xaider didn't seem as strong as the legends foretold, he actually seemed quite weak." Rayde shook his head and said, "His powers work best when they have adjusted to his body. In other words, when I would die in his body, his powers would fully return."

Leandra then said, "Why would Malefor side with him? He has never shown any hostility towards me or my people!" Rayde smiled and said, "Thats just it, he hasn't shown any hostility towards _you_. He nearly wiped out the rest of the dragons though. Do you recall about 4 years ago when a giant creature made of stone and magma walked a circle around the planet nearly destroying it?" Leandra nodded. Rayde then said, "Malefor summoned it. He wanted to destroy the planet. I would say that he didn't show any hostility to you because he is afraid of what the Rune Dragon's can do. If it wasn't for Spyro and Cynder, we would be dust floating through space while Malefor would be constructing a new world based off of his will."

Leandra was staring at him with wide eyes. She eventually said to Rayde, "How.....why would he? How could he?" Rayde sighed and said, "It's time to face facts and choose a side, Lady Leandra. Malefor has lied to you. Malefor has tried to destroy the world and is likely trying to find another way. Malefor and Kaze is our enemies." Leandra slowly stepped back and said, "But...... I-I need some time to think." Leandra then started to walk out of the room. Rayde stopped her by asking, "By the way, has Malefor left with any kind of book in particular?" Leandra turned and said, "Yes, he left with all of our books on how to seal spirits." Rayde nodded and said, "That is all I need to know." Leandra nodded and walked out of the room.

Dekrosna looked at Rayde and said, "There is also someone else here to see you. He says he has seen you before, but a long time ago." Rayde looked at Dekrosna curiously and said, "Bring him in. Lets see what he has to say." Dekrosna nodded and walked to the door. He opened it and gestured for someone to walk inside. A dragon about the size of Leandra walked in. The dragon was a deep brown color, with yellow eyes. His top two horns stuck straight backwards off of his head. The rest of then stuck around the sides. The dragon appeared very old, older than Leandra. The dragon bowed and said, "Greetings boy, it has been a very long time since I say you last."

Rayde cocked his head and said, "What do you mean, I don't remember you." The dragon laughed and said, "No I doubt you would. It was about 700 years ago." Rayde flinched and said, "You are that old? Wait, You were alive when Xaider first attacked Nariek?" The dragon nodded and said, "Indeed. I know that you yourself are a different person than what attacked the city, your eyes are different. I came here to tell you something."

Rayde smiled and said, "And what would that be?" The dragon smiled and said, "I know that you transferred the Wolf Spirit's soul from your heart to your mind. A useful idea in more ways than one. It will make sure that the Wolf Spirit will never rise again, and it gives your current powers a.....boost so to say." Rayde stared at the dragon and said, "I didn't catch your name, and what do you mean by a boost?" The dragons smiled and said, "My name is Turra, (ter-uh) And I mean a boost as in I know what your powers are, Rayde the Crystal Warrior."

Rayde stared at Turra for a long time, "Please, elucidate for me." Turra smiled and said, "I am aware that you can use Light, Shadow, Crystal, and Plasma. Plasma will not change. As for Light and Shadow, you can use them both at the same time now. You will hold both of their weapons, and be able to use their abilities simultaneously. That isn't the best part. You recall when you use Crystal that it would drain your energy right?" Rayde nodded as Turra continued, "Well, now it wont drain nearly as much. Efforts that would make you faint should only make you feel like you only lifted your arm with 10 pounds on it. Vast abilities are now available to you now."

Turra then looked over to Dekrosna and said, "And I know of your powers too." Dekrosna looked at the dragon and said, "How so?" Turra smiled and said, "I was a Rune Dragon in my younger days. But ever since the attack of the Wolf Spirit, we lost many of our Rune Dragons. Now only few remain. I am here to tell you that you have one other form to use." Dekrosna stared at the dragon and said, "Another one, there is one more?" Turra nodded and said, "Yes, but don't take this lightly. Using this just might kill you. Using it alone can tear your body to shreds if you are not careful. I am not sure how to activate it, all I know is that it exists. This form is rumored to be as powerful as a demi-god." Dekrosna looked at him and said, "So, you aren't sure how this is activated, just that it exists?" Turra nodded and said, "Yes, and I doubt anyone else knows. I am the oldest Rune Dragon still alive today." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Thank you sir, you have been of great help today. But, unless you have anything else to say, I need to report to Warfang of the situation." Turra shook his head and said, "Nope, I have said my part. If you will excuse me, Rayde, Dekrosna." Turra then walked out of the room.

Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "Just exactly how old are you?" Dekrosna chuckled and said, "Rune Dragons have an extended lifetime. I am 74 years old." Rayde flinched and said, "Well, thats interesting. I would be an old man by that time." Dekrosna laughed and said, "Well, I need to report to the Elder about the situation at hand. And I need to talk to mom about what she will do." Rayde nodded and said, "Good luck with that. I'll just stick here." Dekrosna smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Rayde alone.

Rayde started to think. _Now I know that Malefor has taken the books. That means two things, either he knew I was coming, or he is planning something against Kaze. And Kaze, why did he send that letter? Is he against Malefor? Hahahahaa, if we get lucky, Malefor and Kaze will destroy each other before things get ugly. Ahhh, if only that was likely. Kaze would come out on top no doubt._

___________________________  
_

_Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor_

Malefor was lying in his room trying to get some sleep. _That fool Kaze, he is practically walking right into my hands. He doesn't suspect a thing! He has even taught me how to control my spirit after a bodily death. That will no doubt help me. He has been acting strange however, like he is hiding something. Oh well, he will fall soon enough. When that happens, I will take his powers and bring this war to an end. I will be victorious, and all who oppose me will beg for mercy._ Malefor started to chuckle deeply.

________________________________

_Meanwhile in Warfang_

Jex, the held Elder was sitting next to a strange basin filled with a glowing white water. He appeared to be asleep, his breath steadily rising and falling. Suddenly, the liquid started to stir. Jex opened his eyes and looked into the basin. Jex could see Dekrosna through the other side, as if he was only staring into a mirror. Dekrosna bowed and said, "Greetings Elder, I hope that things are going well?" Jex nodded and said, "Fair enough, how are things on your end?" Dekrosna lowered his head and said, "Not as well. There was an incident a few days ago." Jex stared at Dekrosna and said, "What kind of incident?" Dekrsoan sighed and said, "We were somewhat...infiltrated. Leandra received a package a few days ago, there was a small vial of black liquid in it. There was also a letter. It told Leandra that it could kill the Wolf Spirit. That was a lie however, it didn't kill Xaider, in fact the opposite. It brought him out. He took over Rayde's body, and I battled him for a while. Rayde eventually got control and is currently in the hospital recovering."

Jex was silent for a moment before saying, "Do you know where the package came from?" Dekrosna nodded and said, "We believe Jex sent it. Malefor wouldn't go through the trouble of extracting it without a guarantee of success. I believe that the black liquid was Cynder's alter-ego." Jex nodded and said, "Thank you Dekrosna, I think it would be best for Spyro and Cynder to know of this. Do you know when Rayde will be back?" Dekrosna shrugged and said, "Once he recovers, he will probably leave. I will go with him as well." Jex nodded and said, "Thank you again, Dekrosna. I will talk to you later." Dekrosna bowed as the basin turned back into a white color.

Jex walked out of the room thinking, _If Kaze sent the package, he is against Malefor. There is no other way to put it. Kaze didn't want Malefor to have an upper hand on him, and disposed of it in a way that it might hurt his other enemies. It seems that Kaze is more tactical than I first thought._

_********************************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Woot Woot! Malefor is turning on Kaze, and Kaze is turning on Malefor! Ok, now I know that was a little different than other chapters, but it is all I could think of for now. The next chapter should mainly focus on Spyro and Cynder. They haven't been in this for a while.**


	9. Recovering

**Author's note- Hello readers! Well, all I can say here is that the next few chapters are most likely gonna be prep chapters. I know action has been scarce in this one, but dont worry! I have a great idea on the last battles, yeah I said _battles. _It's gonna be good! I would make a rough guess at 6 or 7 chapters to go. Review!**

*******************************************  
**

**Chapter 9- Recovering**

Spyro and Cynder were sitting by their egg in the incubation chamber. They have been there for hours now, not wanting to leave the egg alone. For the past 4 days, they have been at this very spot for the majority of the day.

Cynder had her head rested on Spyro's shoulder as usual. Spyro sighed and said, "I cant wait for the egg to hatch." Cynder nodded and said, "It's going to be a beautiful baby." Spyro looked at her and said, "We still need to think of a name for it." Cynder smiled and said, "I thought we were going to name it after it hatched?" Spyro chuckled and said, "Whatever you say Cynder."

Out of nowhere, a voice was heard behind them, "Not to ruin the touching moment, but I have some news." Spyro and Cynder turned around to see Jex standing in the doorway, white cloak covering his face as usual. Spyro walked up to Jex and asked, "What kind of news?" Jex sighed and said, "Both good and bad. But to make sense of the good news, I have to tell the bad news first." Cynder nodded and said, "Ok, what is it?"

Jex then said, "There was an...incident a while ago at Nariek. It is going to take a while to explain, so hold your questions. Leandra received a package while Rayde and Dekrosna was there. The package contained a small glass vial filled with a black liquid. The package also contained a recipe to make a potion. At one evening, Rayde was given the potion in a form of red wine. Leandra was informed that the potion would kill an inner spirit, in this case Xaider. However that was not the case. It allowed Xaider to control Rayde."

Spyro and Cynder gasped at this situation, Cynder then asked, "What! Is Rayde okay? Is he hurt?" Spyro then asked, "And what of Nariek, and Xaider?" Jex shook his head and said, "I can answer those questions by telling the good news." Spyro and Cynder nodded and let Jex continue. Jex then said, "During the time when Xaider was active, Dekrosna fought him. During that fight, Dekrosna was able to get through to Rayde and Rayde was able to gain control of Xaider again. Only this time, Xaider will not be coming back. Rayde is currently in the hospital recovering as we speak. I have been told that he will likely be coming back here later today."

Spyro nodded and asked, "What time is it. We have been down here for a while." Jex chuckled and said, "About noon. If that is the case, he should arrive around sunset." Spyro then turned to Cynder and said, "Well, what do you want to do?" Cynder sighed and said, "Well, he wont be here for a while. If you don't mind, I want to stay here for a while longer." Jex nodded and said, "Then I will let you know when he is getting here." Cynder nodded and then asked, "Has there been any news on what Malefor and Kaze are doing?"

Jex shook his head and said, "No actually. Ever since Drome was killed, we have heard nothing from those two. For a war, this has been rather peaceful, aside from the event in Nariek." Spyro nodded and said, "Don't let your guard down, as long as Malefor and Kaze are still alive, we cant afford to take chances." Jex nodded and said, "I know. Defenses have not been dwindled for any means. We are well prepared."

Spyro nodded and said, "Well, come get us when Rayde gets here." Jex nodded and walked out of the room. Spyro and Cynder then walked back over to the egg. After a long moment of silence, Cynder said, "You know what Rayde is going to want to do soon after he gets back?" Spyro thought for a second and asked, "What would that be?" Cynder smiled and said, "He is going to want to train me in using Light." Spyro nodded and said, "Don't worry, it isn't as hard as it sounds. Once you learn how to use it, things get easy." Cynder smiled and said, "I hope so."

______________________________________________________

_Meanwhile in Nariek_

Rayde has fully recovered from his incident with Xaider. Rayde was getting his things together in his room, which consisted of only his swords, and armor. Once Rayde gathered all of that up, he walked out towards the front door. On the way there, he received several glances from the dragons. Ever since Xaider made his move, Rayde has been even more of an outcast. Rayde decided that staying any longer would only make things worse for him.

Once he reached the front door, he saw Dekrosna already waiting for him. Leandra was there as well. Rayde walked up to Dekrosna and said, "Well, back to Warfang. I think my time here is gone." Dekrosna nodded and said, "That, and we both have matters to attend to in Warfang." Rayde nodded and looked at Leandra. Leandra then said, "I can see now that the legends were a bit inaccurate. You are not a villain, just the beast inside you using your body. You are a good man, don't forget that." Rayde nodded and said, "What of Malefor? Do you still side with him?" Leandra sighed and said, "I have decided that if things get hostile here, Nariek's allegiances will lie with Warfang." Rayde nodded and said, "Playing neutral unless forced into action. A good tactic, but what if he attacks head on to Nariek?" Leandra then said, "We will hold out, if all seems lost, we will fight to the bitter end."

Rayde nodded and said, "Admirable, but risky. Under Kaze's command, things could get difficult for you." Leandra then said, "We will take our chances." Rayde then said, "Well, if there is nothing else that is to be said, we will depart." Leandra nodded and said, "Then you may go." Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "Ready to go?" Dekrosna nodded and said, "We have a long trip ahead of us, are you ready to go?" Rayde smiled and said, "Remember that Turra said that my abilities wont take away my stamina as much now? Well, if that is the case, I can get us back to Warfang in about 10 minutes." Dekrosna looked at Rayde in surprise and said, "You can do that?" Rayde nodded and said, "It's an old trick that the Crystal Warriors used when they needed to get to places in a hurry. Come on, I'll show you!" Dekrosna shrugged and walked outside with Rayde.

Leandra called after them saying, "Take care of yourself Dekrosna, and you as well Rayde." Dekrosna turned around and said, "Dont get yourself killed over a small trifle mom. Take care of yourself as well." Rayde waved in response to Leandra's goodbye. Dekrosna looked at Rayde and said, "What now?" Rayde smiled and said, "Grab my arm, and hold on." Rayde then held out his arm for Dekrosna to grab. Dekrosna gripped his arm just below his elbow. Rayde then formed his wings, and said, "Hold on."

With a loud _bang!_ They took off. The next thing Dekrosna knew, he was flying through the air at such an intense speed. Dekrosna couldn't even make out things on the ground, all he saw was passing colors. Dekrosna could barely open his eyes due to the wind in his face. For the next few minutes, all Dekrosna could see, is the arm he was grabbing. Just as sudden as it began, they immediately stopped. Dekrosna was thrown forward a few feet, due to the momentum. Rayde laughed and said, "Well, maybe I should have slowed down." Dekrosna stared at Rayde and said, "That was wild. How can you stand to do that, and where do you know where you are going?" Rayde smiled and said, "When I use that ability, I can see just as clear as if we were flying regularly, just in fast forward. Look, we are at Warfang."

Dekrosna turned around and noticed that he was flying about 20 feet above the Ramparts. Dekrosna then looked at Rayde and said, "I need to get to the Elders. There is something that I need to discuss with them." Dekrosna then took off towards the Main Building. Rayde nodded and said, "I bet Spyro and Cynder are at the incubation chamber." Rayde then took off towards the Main Building as well.

Rayde landed at the front door and walked inside. Rayde looked around for the large wooden door that lead to the lower levels. It was just behind the staircase. Rayde started to walk towards it, when he noticed other dragons, and moles nodding at him, and saying his name. Rayde responded with a nod. _Strange to be recognized by people you don't know._ Rayde thought as he opened the door and started to walk down the stairs.

It didn't take long for Rayde to get to the Incubation Chamber. Rayde slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Spyro and Cynder were sitting in total silence in front of a black egg with a golden circle on the sides and top. Rayde quietly walked up behind them and said, "That is a gorgeous looking egg." Spyro smiled and said, "Yeah, we have been waiting for a long....wait, I know that voice." Spyro turned around, as did Cynder. Cynder smiled and said, "That was fast! We were told you wouldn't be here until sunset." Rayde shrugged and said, "That was before. I have gained a great deal of power while I was at Nariek." Spyro nodded and said, "Yeah, we heard about Xaider. At least he wont be bothering us anymore." Rayde nodded and said, "Indeed. A good thing to, this will jerk a knot in Kaze's tail."

Cynder shook her head and said, "Well, now that you are back, I guess you want to start training me?" Rayde shook his head and said, "Not right now. It's too late to start. It would be best if we go in the morning." Cynder nodded in response. Spyro smiled and said, "Where is the postcard you promised?" Rayde laughed and said, "Couldn't get one. Things got a bit......violent." Spyro laughed and said, "Thats fine. I didn't really want one anyway." Rayde shook his head and said, "Good to see that things are calm here. Oh, there might be something you want to know about Dekrosna. Leandra is his mother." Spyro and Cynder both looked surprised by this. Rayde smiled and said, "Thats not the best part. Don't mention this at all to Dekrosna, but Malefor is actually is father." Both Spyro's and Cynder's jaws dropped. "WHAT?" They both said at once. Rayde laughed and said, "I know, but he isn't really proud of it. Don't mention it to him."

Spyro then said, "How is that possible, Leandra must be several hundred years old." Rayde nodded and said, "In fact she is. The Rune Dragons, as to say the dragons of Nariek, have an extended lifespan. Dekrosna is over 70 right now." Cynder laughed and said, "Thats a surprise!" Rayde smiled and said, "Well, I just came to check up on you guys. I am exhausted right now. I am going to go back to my place and get some rest." Spyro nodded and said, "Okay, good to see you are alright. We will let you know if something comes up." Rayde nodded and looked at Cynder saying, "I expect you to get some rest tonight as well. We have a big day tomorrow." Cynder nodded and said, "I will try." Rayde smiled and said, "Bah! You will do fine. I guess I will see you guys later." Spyro and Cynder said their goodbyes as Rayde left to go back to his house.

It didn't take him long to get there, just a quick flight from the Main Building. Rayde walked inside his house. Nothing had changed, same old furniture just as he left it. Rayde walked into his room, and unbuckled his swords and put them on a rack above his bed. Rayde then took off his armor and threw it to the corner of the room. Rayde then fell on his bed, exhausted by the past few days events. It didn't take him long to pass into his waking dreams.

_________________________________________

_Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor_

Kaze was standing in the same room he usually is, in the throne room thinking of ways to attack Warfang. He has been training Malefor on how to control his spirit after death. _I don't want him to be too knowledgeable of that power. Perhaps I can teach him something new. Something that will keep him occupied_. Kaze thought. Kaze looked at Malefor and said, "What if I can teach you how to use a weapon based on your strongest element?" Malefor, who was staring out a nearby window turned to Kaze and said, "You have my attention." Kaze smiled and said, "I am almost certain that Rayde has taught Spyro and Cynder how to do this. Now I am going to teach it to you."

Malefor smiled and said, "Where do we start?" Kaze smiled and replied, "Follow me to the training room....again." Kaze then started to walk out of the throne room, Malefor following rather quickly. Kaze smiled as he thought, _His lust for power will be his downfall, and I will be the one to reek the benefits_.

*******************************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Whew, things are starting to set up for the finale. Things are going to get good. Now I have an estimate on how many chapters are left. I would say there are at least 6 chapters left. I know this one was shorter than the rest, but it is what I could get. Review!**


	10. Ilvaird

**Author's note- Hello my fellow readers! Well, some people have been anxious for this chapter to finally take its place. Gonna be a good chapter, lots to prelude in such a small time period....but enough of my rambling. We are getting decently close to the ending here, I count 8 chapters left. Almost all of them are action chapters. Review!**

**********************************  
**

**Chapter 10- Ilvaird**

Cynder stirred as she woke from her sleep, if it can even be called that. Cynder got virtually no sleep last night. Due to worry and excitement about what today had in store. Cynder slowly got up, as not to wake Spyro, and started to walk out the door. "Going somewhere?" a voice said behind Cynder. She turned around to see Spyro staring at her. Cynder sighed and said, "Just getting ready for today." Spyro yawned and said, "Yeah, we should be getting up now anyway." Spyro then got out of the bowl. Spyro then stretched his body, popping numerous bones while stretching like a cat. Spyro then followed Cynder out of the bedroom, and into the living room.

Cynder walked over onto a nearby cushion and sat down on it. Spyro walked over to where the food was stored and got breakfast for the both of them. Spyro held a plate of food under Cynder's nose and said, "You need to eat. Trust me, you will need the energy." Cynder nodded and took the plate. The meal wasn't much, but enough to wake someone up. Cynder looked outside and noticed that it was a few hours past sunrise. Cynder turned to Spyro and said, "Do you think we should go get Rayde?"

Spyro looked outside and said, "It is a bit later than last time. Don't worry, I'm sure he will arrive sooner or later." Cynder nodded and said, "Yeah." Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Spyro smiled and said, "And I bet that is him now." Spyro then walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Rayde was standing on the other side. Rayde smiled and said, "Good morning guys. I hope you slept well?" Spyro nodded and said, "Well enough, right Cynder?" Cynder nodded in response. Rayde then said, "Well, if everything is fine, we should get going." Cynder looked at Rayde and nodded. She then walked over to the door. Spyro was about to follow her out when Rayde said, "I'm afraid it is the same thing as last time. For this to work better, me and Cynder should be alone."

Spyro nodded and hugged Cynder saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will do fine." Cynder smiled and said, "Yeah, I will try. I love you." Spyro smiled and said, "I love you too. Good luck." Cynder then let go of Spyro and walked outside. Rayde looked at Spyro and said, "Don't worry, I wont overdo it." Spyro nodded and shut the door. Rayde then looked at Cynder and said, "We are going to the top of the Main Building. It's the same place that Spyro learned how to use Light element." Cynder nodded and took off. Rayde was short to follow.

Within a few minutes, they reached their destination, the top of the Main Building. The top of the building had a beautifully colored mural of a red dragon. Cynder landed in the center, followed by Rayde. Cynder then looked at Rayde and said, "Now what?" Rayde stared at Cynder and said, "Due to your exposure to darkness while you were under the control of Malefor, it would be very difficult to bring out Light in you. But, during the last attack on Warfang, Malefor extracted your alter-ego from you, right?" Cynder indicated that this was so. "Then that will make things much easier. Spyro learned his element by either defeating his alter-ego, or be at peace with it. However, with yours gone, all we have to do is trigger it. But that is also the hardest part. Instead of encountering your alter-ego, you will have to face your worst nightmares...literally."

"This is going to be a difficult process to be certain, but it can be done. You must stare down your worst fear. Keep your face emotionless, and blank. One thing that will help if I tell you, is that none of this is real, it is nothing but illusions. With enough exposure to the feeling of facing your worst fear, and succeeding, you will awaken the Light element within you." Rayde finished. Cynder nodded and said, "How are you going to do this?" Rayde then said, "I looked over that book again last night, and found a spell that will put you in a state that will show you your worst fears." Cynder nodded and said, "I am ready when you are." Rayde nodded and said, "Remember, it is nothing but illusions, keep a blank face and stare it down." Cynder nodded and waited for Rayde to continue.

Rayde placed a hand over Cynder's head and started to chant in a low, but quick voice. Rayde then opened his eyes, they were a deep blue color. Cynder suddenly blacked out.

When Cynder woke, she was in a completely black area. She looked around, but saw nothing. _Right, this is all not real_. Cynder thought. She then started to hear what sounded like heavy breathing behind her. She turned around to see Malefor staring at her. Cynder kept a blank face. Malefor then laughed and bit at her head. Even when his mouth completely covered hers, she kept a straight face. The bite didn't hurt at all. The image of Malefor then disappeared.

Cynder then heard a loud shriek to her left. She turned to see herself, only what she looked like when she served Malefor. The image flew at Cynder and swiped at her chest when it got close. The claws passed through Cynder's chest harmlessly. Cynder still kept a blank face the whole time, even though she was terrified. The image of Cynder then landed behind her and said, "Why do you ignore me? You and I are the same!" Cynder didn't reply, she only stared at it. The image disappeared, leaving Cynder alone again. _Is it over?_ Cynder thought.

Her question was answered when the scenery around her changed. She was now standing on top of the Main Building, however the city was burning. All of the city was covered in fire. Cynder then heard something fall over near her. She turned towards the sound and saw Rayde laying dead on the ground, a large hole through his chest. Cynder's heart nearly stopped, but she somehow managed to keep a straight face. She looked away, only to see the bodies of all her closest friends, Sparx, Hunter, Rose, the guardians. Cynder then heard a laugh, she turned towards it too see Malefor holding Spyro by the neck. Spyro's wings were severed completely off. Malefor looked at Cynder and said, "Too late." Malefor then threw Spyro over the edge of the building, screaming on the way down. Cynder was nearly in tears, but she managed to keep a straight face as she watched Spyro fall and disappear into the flames.

Cynder suddenly felt as if she was being pulled straight up into the air, she eventually blacked out. Cynder woke with a start, this time she was still on top of the Main Building, but Rayde was sitting down next to her, breathing heavily. Cynder then started sobbing uncontrollably, she was nearly about to burst into tears during that last vision, one more and she would have failed. For a long time, she just sat there sobbing. When she was finally able to retain herself, she looked up at Rayde, who was standing nearby. Rayde smiled and said, "I saw the whole thing. That had to be rough." Cynder nodded and said, "Yeah....I hope I never have to go through that again."

Rayde nodded and said, "Well, lets continue. You did a good job at keeping your nerve. Did you feel any kind of emotion when you succeeded?" Cynder thought for a second and said, "It felt, exhilarating. It felt like I was in fear, but also in accomplishment." Rayde nodded and said, "Good. Now, using light will require you to use a breath attack, while feeling that emotion. Once you get it at full power the first time, it will become very easy to use." Cynder nodded and said, "When you are ready to continue, I am."

Rayde nodded and said, "I will get a dummy ready for you." Rayde then walked over to a nearby console, and pressed a button. A single dummy popped out of the ground and just stood there. Cynder then closed her eyes, trying to recreate the emotion that she felt before. Once she had a hold of it, she tried to use a breath attack. All that came out was a white puff of smoke. Rayde then called out to her, "You need to let that emotion fill your entire body. Then when you cant hold any more, release it." Cynder nodded and tried again.

She closed her eyes again and felt the same emotion again. When she had a hold of it, she dived into it, letting the emotion fill her entire body. She felt a massive power surge course through her and she knew the time was now. She then tried to use a breath attack. A thin white beam shout out of her mouth. The beam was about an inch wide. The beam pierced the dummy. The dummy stumbled back at first, seemingly not effected. However, the spot where the beam hit started to burn. Eventually a hole appeared in the dummy, the hole kept getting larger and larger. Eventually the dummy was reduced to ashes.

Cynder smiled as she heard Rayde laugh and say, "Well done! You got it! Now lets see if you can do it again." Rayde then made another dummy appear. Cynder destroyed it just like last time. Rayde nodded and said, "Now lets see if you can learn how to use it in combat." Rayde then pushed another button. 5 medium sized dummies appeared out of the ground, wielding clubs. Cynder smiled and fired a beam at one of them.

The dummy jumped to the right to avoid it, to Cynder's surprise. One of the dummies then charged at her, holding its club upwards. Cynder fired a beam at the dummy, only to have it jump out of the way. Cynder rolled to the right to avoid the dummy. Cynder looked back and noticed that the dummy that attacked her was in line with another. Cynder smiled and fired a beam at the dummy. The dummy rolled out of the way and hit the one behind him straight in the chest, disintegrating it.

Another dummy then charged at Cynder, followed by the one that attacked before. Cynder rolled out of the way of the first one, and jumped at the other one. Cynder headbutted the dummy in the chest, and fired a light beam at it soon after, turning it into a pile of ashes. Cynder then turned to the other dummy, who was already attacking her. Cynder dodged the club by a hairsbreadth, and fired a beam at it, destroying it. Cynder then turned to the last 2 dummies. Cynder smiled as she got an idea. Cynder jumped into the air, and fired a beam at a dummy, only this time, she traced a line to the other one. The dummies kept on dodging the beams. The beams were leaving a trail whenever she moved it. Eventually she started to form a circle around them. By accident, Cynder crossed her beam with one of the trails in the ground. The lines that were left by the beam suddenly lit up. They dummies looked around dumbly as the inner portion of the circle erupted into a blinding flash of light.

Cynder covered her eyes until the light disappeared. Cynder looked back once the light dimmed and saw nothing of the two dummies. Rayde laughed and shouted, "That is a handy ability, well done! Now lets do that again." Rayde then pushed another button on the console. More dummies appeared out of the ground. Cynder smiled at this.

For the next hour, Cynder fought an endless stream of dummies. When one went down, Rayde made another appear. Cynder eventually destroyed the last of them with the same technique she discovered with her light breath. Rayde clapped and said, "Now you know how to use Light breath in combat. However there is one more thing you should learn before you leave today. There is, as you know a secondary attack with any element. Light is no different. Using it is the same as fire, or in your case, fear. Concentrate that power into a short concentrated burst, the release it."

Cynder nodded as three dummies appeard. Cynder stored her energy into a tight ball at the base of her throat. Cynder then released it. Another thin line of energy shot out of her mouth, only this time it fell to the ground like a piece of string would. Cynder cocked her head and turned, the line of energy then moved. Cynder smiled and spun in a full circle. The line of energy circled around her and cut the three dummies right in half at the waist.

Rayde smiled and said, "A whip huh? Lets see how it works in combat." Rayde then pushed a button on the console. Five Medium sized dummies popped out of the ground. The same kind of dummies as last time. One of the dummies charged at her. Cynder jumped into the air and sent out a light whip at it, cutting in down the middle. Cynder landed as another dummy charged at her. Cynder used the whip to grab the weapon in the dummy's hand and pull it away. The dummy stumbled backwards as she kicked it in the chest. Cynder then brought down the whip on top of the fallen dummy. Another dummy was standing behind it, charging at her. Cynder cut down both of them with one shot. Cynder looked at the last dummy and smiled, she swung the whip at it, but it ducked. Cynder smiled and whipped her head back the other way. The dummy couldn't dodge this one, and fell to the ground in two parts.

Rayde clapped and said, "Nicely done, now for the same thing as last time." Rayde then sent dummy after dummy at Cynder. Cynder managed to cut down every one of them. Rayde smiled at her success and said, "That is enough for today. For the next 3 days we will work on your two light based attacks, then we get to the real thing." Cynder stared at Rayde and asked, "The real thing?" Rayde laughed and said, "You'll see. But you should get home. Spyro is waiting for you, and you should get some rest. Meet me up here tomorrow 3 hours after sunrise." Cynder nodded and took off towards her house. Rayde walked over to the edge and thought, _She is progressing faster than Spyro. She is full of surprises._

Rayde then decided to be gutsy and jumped off of the building. Rayde liked the feeling of the wind whipping through his arms and fingers. Rayde formed his wings in midair and took off towards his place, eager to prepare for tomorrow.

________________________________

_Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor_

Malefor and Kaze walked out of the training room. Malefor was covered in sweat, and Kaze was looking pleased. Kaze smiled and said, "Good progress for today. We will work on your form tomorrow and then we will be ready." Malefor looked at him and asked, "Ready for what?" Kaze smiled and said, "To attack Warfang and end this war."

Malefor stared at Kaze and said, "So soon? Are we prepared?" Kaze nodded and said, "We are more than ready for the conflict ahead. They wont know what hit them. We will leave in a few days, and arrive before sunset."

________________________________________

_4 days later at Warfang_

Cynder has been progressing in her training faster than Rayde had thought. In the second day, she was able to control how powerful her attacks were based on how much she put into it. She also learned that she can control her whip without moving her head. She can also do the same move that the light beam can, make a circle around the enemy, and they circle will destroy them.

Rayde was waiting for Cynder on top of the Main Building. Rayde looked out towards the distance, it was a beautiful day. Barely any clouds, and a cool breezy morning. Rayde looked back towards the city and noticed a black shape flying towards him. Rayde smiled as Cynder came into view. Cynder landed and said, "Good morning Rayde." Rayde bowed and said, "Good morning. How are things?" Cynder smiled and said cheerily, "Well, the egg is due to hatch in a few days. So me and Spyro are really excited about that." Rayde looked at Cynder surprised and said, "That is good news! I cant wait to see what your child will look like. Have you named it yet?" Cynder shook her head and said, "We are going to wait until it hatches before we do that."

Rayde nodded and said, "Well, lets get down to business. You have learned how to control Light element very well. You are good in combat, and you know how to control it and change how powerful a certain attack is. Now you are ready to learn how to use its weapon." Cynder stared at Rayde and said, "Its weapon?" Rayde nodded and said, "Light is a unique element, when manifested correctly, it can changed into a weapon based on the users personality. Spyro has gauntlets when he does this. Now I will show you how."

Cynder sat still and asked, "Can you do this with any other element? Rayde shook his head and said, "Only if Darkness is involved." Cynder nodded and said, "What do I need to do?" Rayde then said, "You know you can focus your power into the back of your throat. Now I want you to do the same thing, only direct the energy to your fingertips. If done correctly, the energy should start to take shape. Don't try to control it, let it do its own thing and it will take shape."

Cynder nodded and held out a single hand. She then tried to direct the energy into her fingertips like Rayde said. It was difficult at first, but she managed to succeed in doing it. The energy sat there for a few seconds, then it started to move on its own. It felt as if someone was taking a needle and scratching her fingertips with the flat end. Cynder resisted the urge to take hold of the energy, and let it take shape. A bright flash of light shot through the air, Cynder closed her hand on something round. Cynder opened her eyes to see what looked like a hilt of some kind, however there was no weapon on the end of it. It had a small point at the top. Cynder held it up and asked, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Rayde stared at it and said, "Try swinging at the dummy with that." Rayde then pushed a button on the console.

A large dummy appeared in the center. Cynder walked forward with the strange weapon and lashed out with it. A line of white energy shot out of it, cutting the dummy in half. She wasn't able to see what the attack looked like, only that there was a flash and the dummy was cut in half. Rayde chuckled and said, "Interesting, now lets see how it works against multiple enemies." Rayde then pushed a series of buttons on the console. 20 large dummies appeared out of the ground. Cynder smiled and lashed at them all horizontally. There was a flash, then all of the dummies fell to the ground in two pieces. Rayde laughed and said, "That is a brilliant weapon! It can take down armies with a few strokes!" Cynder smiled and said, "It doesn't look like much, but---"

Cynder suddenly felt light-headed and fell to the ground. All Cynder heard was Rayde calling her name, the darkness. Cynder woke in what looked like a grassy plain with a single tree in the middle. Cynder got up and looked around. "Hello?" Cynder called. A gentle female voice replied, "Do not be frightened young dragon." Cynder looked around and noticed that no one was there. "Who are you?" Cynder called out. The voice then said, "I am your weapon. The boy didn't tell you, but once you are adept enough in using the weapon of light, it will tell you its name, and you will become more powerful."

Cynder nodded and said, "Then what is it? What is your name?" After a moment of silence, the voice answered, "Ilvaird (Ill-vayrd)" Cynder suddenly felt a massive pull and all went black.

Cynder woke with a start, Rayde shaking her shoulder. Rayde noticed she was awake and said, "What happened, are you alright?" Cynder nodded and said, "Yes, I know my weapon's name now." Rayde looked startled by this, "That was fast, I wasn't expecting that until later." Cynder smiled and stood up. She then said, "Get me more dummies, I want to try this thing out." Rayde nodded and pushed a series of buttons on the console again. 20 more dummies came out of the ground. Cynder smiled and held the weapon forward and said, "Ilvaird."

The weapon started to glow immensely. The weapon hovered in the air for a moment. 7 white tendrils shot out of the weapon and waved around. The weapon stopped glowing and landed in Cynder's palm. Cynder was holding what looked like a 7-tailed whip, each of the white lines of energy were slowly moving about like they were in an underwater current. Cynder lashed out at the dummies. The tendrils lashed out in all different directions, taking down 10 dummies, the extra 3 were those who were unfortunate enough to be in the way of the initial targets. Cynder smiled and lashed again, disposing of the remaining dummies.

Rayde laughed and said, "Lets crank things up!" Rayde then pushed more buttons. At least 70 dummies came out of the ground. Cynder smiled as she charged at them.

For the next series of hours, Cynder destroyed dummy after dummy, learning new attacks along the way. She learned that she can grab the enemies with the tendrils and throw them around. She also learned that she can fire waves of energy out of the tendrils, all a the same time if she wanted to.

By the time Rayde finished, it was about 2 hours till sunset. When the dummies stopped coming, Cynder heard Rayde say, "Dammit, we have no more. You took out all of them! You did one hell of a job today. You must be tired, you should get some rest." Cynder laughed and said, "I'm not that tired. I could go for a few more rounds." Rayde laughed and said, "Then using that whip must be simple for you. It took Spyro a while to learn how to use it. You should be proud." Cynder blushed and said, "Thank you."

Rayde turned to look at the horizon just outside the city. The sky was just starting to turn that yellow color. Something was strange though, there was a black line on the horizon. Suddenly, a loud horn sounded off. Once, twice, then three times. Rayde's heart sank as he recognized that sound. He turned to Cynder, who had the same expression on her face. Rayde then said to Cynder, "Go and get Spyro, I will meet you at the Ramparts." Cynder nodded and took off towards the city.

Rayde then jumped off of the building, formed his wings and flew towards the Ramparts. He landed near a partolman and said, "What is going on?" The feline shook his head and said, "There appear the be enemies on the horizon. And lots of them!" Rayde shook his head in response. Rayde then heard a voice behind him say, "And so it begins." Rayde turned around to see Jex standing behind him." Rayde shook his head and said, "Geez you are fast. So you think that Kaze is finally making his move." Jex nodded and said, "Indeed. Patrols outside the city indicate that this is a massive army, twice as big as Drome's army."

Rayde turned towards the horizon again and said, "I'll be back, I need to get my swords and armor." Rayde then took off towards his house. _So Kaze, this will end tonight. And this will be the last time._

_**********************************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!!!! WHEEEEEEWWWWW!!!! That was a long chapter! Well well well, setting up for the final fight are we Arrowsight? Yes indeed. Ok, the next few chapters are going to be almost nothing but combat. They might be short so bear with me so I can make them up. Review!**


	11. Warfare

**Author's note- YAY! I had school off today so I thought I should get a chapter or two done. Well, here goes the possible 5 chapters of fairly solid action with an ending I realized I had to make during the second story. Well, here goes nothing. Review!**

***************************************  
**

**Chapter 11- Warfare**

Cynder was flying towards her house. After the alarm sounded off, she decided that she to get Spyro. Just before she got there, Spyro was already flying towards her. Spyro stopped in front of her and said, "Cynder! Whats going on?" Cynder, who was out of breath replied, "I'm not too sure. But I think that Kaze and Malefor are attacking." Spyro looked down in despair and said, "We should get to the Ramparts." Cynder nodded and turned her direction towards the Ramparts, Spyro next to her along the way.

Once they reached the Ramparts, they landed on the highest point, the center. Spyro and Cynder both looked out towards the troops. Kaze's and Malefor's troops were within sight now. The army consisted of thousands of Grublins, the same enemies that Spyro and Cynder fought last time Malefor was resurrected. There were also a few siege towers in the front of the army. Spyro turned towards the staircase to see Jex walking towards them. "Again we battle for the fate of the world. How will this end? A better question is how it will begin?"

Spyro cocked his head and said, "Do you have to speak in riddles, or does nothing get past you?" Jex shook his hand and said, "Let it pass, we now need to focus on what happens now. Kaze and Malefor are attacking, and we are prepared. But we dont know if they are as well." Cynder turned and said, "Lets hope that they are actually in this fight this time, and not hiding back at the mountain like the cowards they are." Spyro turned to Cynder surprised and said, "That was a bit harsh, but your right."

Just then, Hunter appeared from over the side of the Ramparts. He ran up to Jex and said, "Whats going on Elder?" Jex turned to him and said, "Kaze and Malefor have finally made their move." Hunter nodded and said, "Then I will get Avalar ready to fight on the field." Jex shook his head and said, "No, your troops are staying in the city." Hunter was about to argue when Jex said, "You have to understand that Avalar's troops are few. I know you are good fighters, but I would rather not take the risk of your men being wiped out. So here is what you will do. Station groups of your men in certain points of the city. If any enemies get inside the city, your men will take them out. You have the home-field advantage here." Hunter considered this for a moment, he eventually nodded and said, "As you command, Elder." Hunter then jumped back towards the city, bounding from rooftop to rooftop.

Spyro then noticed that something was flying towards them from inside the city, it was Rayde. He was dressed in his silver armor with the black stripe down the sides, and both the Fang Sword and Haidex buckled to his belt. Rayde landed and said, "Jex, may I talk to you for a moment?" Jex stared at him questioningly and said, "Sure, Rayde." Rayde gestured for Jex to walk towards him. Jex walked up next to him. Rayde grabbed him by the shoulder and started whispering into his ear. Spyro or Cynder couldn't hear him. Rayde eventually reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper and handed it to Jex. Rayde then whispered more to Jex. Jex eventually nodded and said, "As you wish, but lets hope that doesn't happen." Rayde nodded and walked next to Spyro, grabbing the railing of the Ramparts as he got near the edge.

Spyro looked at Rayde and said, "Did the training go well?" Rayde smiled and said, "Faster than I thought, she has already learned her weapon's name." Spyro was surprised by this, it took him about a week to learn that, "Really!" Cynder smiled and said, "It's true. And I think that this battle should be easy." Rayde smiled and said, "With all of us, Kaze is going to have an extremely hard time winning this one, even if Malefor is on his side." Spyro and Cynder both nodded in response.

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice said behind them, "Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" They all turned around to see Sparx with his arms crossed. Spyro walked up to his old buddy and said, "Sparx! When did you get here?" Sparx smiled and said, "Just about an hour ago. I've been at Fireground this whole time discussing how he will defend his city. Luckily we weren't attacked. Can't really say the same about this place though." Rayde chuckled and said, "Indeed. But you couldn't have come at a worse time." Jex put a hand to his white-furred chin and said, "Not true, in fact we need him now more than ever. He relays information to the commanders through the general in case you forgot." Sparx nodded and asked, "I heard we have a new general, who is it?" Jex smiled and said, "Dekrosna has taken the title."

Rayde smiled and said, "Hah! Are you serious?" Rayde then heard someone say, "Indeed it is." Rayde turned and saw Dekrosna walking up from the nearest staircase. Dekrosna was wearing his usual silver armor, and Sorvek belted to his side. Dekrosna then said to Jex, "Where will my place be?" Jex looked at Dekrosna and said, "You will participate in the battle much like the battle at Tall Plains. Your top priority is to take down those towers, then you will come back here to give out orders to your commanders." Dekrosna nodded and said, "As you wish."

The whole group then looked out towards the army. It had stopped moving forward. The army was massive, even though it was less than 300 feet from the walls, there were troops as far as the eye could see. Warfang had its troops set up about 100 feet from the walls, leaving a 200 foot gap between the armies. Somewhere from within the enemy army, two dragons flew out and landed in the center of the gap. After a long moment of silence, a booming voice was heard, "Rayde, Jex, Spyro, Cynder, and Dekrosna! As custom dictates, we should meet and discuss terms of surrender. We will wait here for a short while to get your response."

Rayde turned to Jex and said, "That was Kaze. That means that Kaze and Malefor are standing in the field. We should meet them, Kaze is a man of traditions, he will not attack unless we attack. I also like to see him confused when I have a chance to confuse him." Jex smiled and said, "Fine, we should go then." Jex then lifted his hands, which started to glow white. A flash blinded their vision. When they could see again, they were in the center of the field, standing about 20 feet away from Kaze and Malefor.

Kaze was wearing a black armor with a red strip down the side. He also had a single arm covered in armor, he also had a set of black armored pants on. Kaze also had his 8 foot long black sword buckled to his belt. Malefor had no armor at all. Spyro, Cynder, Rayde, Dekrosna, and Jex walked up to them. They stopped when they were about 5 feet away.

Rayde sighed and said, "You know you're not welcome here, why don't you just go away?" Kaze smiled and said, "I like this place, I think that we will take it for ourselves." He indicated to him and Malefor while he spoke. Spyro then said, "No matter your 'terms', we will not abide by them. We are your enemies, and that is how it will stay." Malefor smiled and said, "Then your fate is sealed young dragon. I thought you were smarter than that." Cynder smiled and said, "Thats funny, Spyro and I thought you would have gotten smarter than last time after losing to us." Malefor growled and said, "Still your tongue girl, don't forget who your talking to." Dekrosna growled and said, "She is much more powerful than you are, father, in both strength, and in heart." Jex then laughed and said to Malefor, "All we see is someone who got desperate after he was revived by a fool. And he was desperate enough to revive one who is stronger than him in hopes of being seen as a ruler."

Kaze laughed and said, "Your personality has not diminished over the years, Jex. Even after you sealed Xaider inside Rayde during the attack." After an awkward moment of silence, Kaze continued, "He never told you? Jex was the mage that sealed Xaider inside Rayde hundreds of years ago." Rayde turned to Jex, just staring at him. Kaze then said, "Do you see now Rayde? These guys are not your friends, you are but a tool to them. Join me, and all will be forgotten." Rayde turned to Kaze, silent as a graveyard. Eventually he laughed, for quite a long time. Kaze looked at Malefor confused. Kaze eventually said, "What is so funny?" Rayde stopped laughing and said, "You're wrong. I don't blame Jex one bit. In fact, I thank him. Even though I was an outcast for my whole life in Narris, after I was sealed and awoken, for the first time I felt like I had a home. I was treated fairly, I was asked my opinion, I am not a tool. But I am not the last hope for this planet. Me and my friends are, all of us together. You cant win Kaze, you should give up now while you can."

Kaze opened his mouth to say something, but his words caught in his mouth. He shut his mouth and turned around, walking back towards his army, Malefor following shortly after. Kaze turned his head back and said, "Your choice is made, and now your fate is sealed." Rayde smiled and turned back towards everyone else. Jex was staring at him in amazement, "You really aren't mad at me for what I did?" Jex said. Rayde smiled and said "I am not gonna hold a grudge. And if you didn't, I wouldn't be the same man I am today." Jex nodded and said, "Then I will take us back to the Ramparts." Jex them teleported them back the same way as last time. Once they were back, Kaze's booming voice called out again, "By refusing to surrender, you force my hand Warfang. And now this will be the final curtain call, lets see how you fare against this!"

The ground then started to shake violently, Rayde and Dekrosna had to grip the side railing to keep standing, Spyro, and Cynder fell flat on their stomachs, Jex knelt on one knee, Sparx was just hovering in the air as usual. Out in the distance, near the center of Kaze's and Malefor's army, a large crack appeared in the ground. The shaking stopped and the enemy troops near the crack ran away from it. Sparx flew out towards the side to look at it, "What is that?" He asked. Rayde looked out into the distance, as did everyone else. After a long moment of staring at the crack in the ground, Rayde grabbed the rail and said, "No! He couldn't have!" Dekrosna looked at Rayde and said, "What, what is it?"

The ground started to shake again as the crack exploded like a volcano, covering the sky with a thick black cloud, shading the city in a dark veil. After the explosion stopped, the crack had been busted completely open, you couldn't see near it because of all the smoke. A sharp cry sounded over the city, it sounded like a very large snake. Rayde was staring at the spot where all the smoke was, eyes wide and gritting his teeth. In the smoke, a shadow started to appear. It had the outline of some kind of monster. The shadow lifted its arms, and threw them back, clearing the smoke. There stood a large creature with six bug-like legs, a pointed head, and two arms. The creature appeared to be made of both stone and magma, its hands were covered in black crystals. Rayde growled and said, "The Golem." The Golem then roared again, sending a torrent of fire into the air out of its mouth.

Spyro and Cynder couldn't believe what they were seeing, they destroyed the Golem last time it was alive. Spyro then said, "How! Did he build another one?" Rayde shook his head and said, "No, Kaze did. He learned how I did it." Dekrosna then said, "What now? The city defenses wont hold against that monster." Jex nodded and said, "I agree, someone should go out to destroy it." Cynder then said, "Spyro and I will do it. We were able to destroy it last time, we can do it again." Jex nodded and said, "Agreed." Dekrosna shook his head and said, "No, if you go out there, you will be an open target to the archers, not to mention Kaze and Malefor." Jex slapped himself on the forhead and said, "Bah! Why didn't I think of that. Then how are we going to take it down?" Dekrosna thought for a second before saying, "I will. I think I have a way. I will take it down as it reaches the city walls." Spyro nodded and said, "Okay, it's weaknesses are the black gems on it, if you hit its hands enough, it will become stunned. There is also one large gem in its head, that is what keeps it alive." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Thanks for the advice. Now if you will excuse me I should get ready." Dekrosna then took off towards the left, where a group of felines and moles were waiting for him.

Cynder then turned to Jex and said, "What do you want Spyro and I to do?" Jex then said, I want you two to assist on the front lines. If your training has gone as well as Rayde has informed me, you will be vital to the troops to have on the front lines." Cynder and Spyro nodded as Rayde said, "What will you do Jex?" Jex smiled and said, "I will stay on the Ramparts, and I will take down all airborne threats. The other Elders will assist. The Guardians will do the same thing as last time, they will stay by the front gates and guard it as best as they can." Jex then looked down and said, "I am not going to play very nice anymore. Now I get serious." Jex then grabbed the side of his white cloak and tore it off. Jex was a pure white feline, he had gray stripes going down his arms and legs, his head had a line of stripes in a 'V' shape going down his head. Jex wore a gray armor with elegant designs, he also had two curved swords at his sides.

______________________________

_Meanwhile with Malefor_

Malefor was standing in his army next to Kaze. Kaze appeared very angry, likely due to Rayde insulting him. Malefor looked over his shoulder and called, "ASSASSIN!" Out of nowhere, the hooded assassin walked up to Malefor and said, "Yeah, what is it?" Malefor sighed and said, "I want you to sneak into the city and hunt down the leader of Avalar. He is a feline, and will likely be in the biggest group in there. When finished, take out the rest of Avalar's troops. Shouldn't be a problem of a man of your stature." The Assassin smiled and said, "It will be done." The assassin then ran off towards the left, towards a nearby wooded area.

Kaze turned to him and said, "Can you trust him?" Malefor nodded and said, "Yes, after his defeat by Spyro's hands, he trained himself for 6 years in stealth-based combat. He can handle it." Kaze nodded and said, "I have another surprise in store for Jex." Kaze placed a hand to the ground and said, "It's time, go redeem yourself." A voice from the ground then said, "It will be done, Lord Kaze." Malefor stared at Kaze curiously and said, "Who was that?" Kaze smiled and said, "Oh, just an old friend wanting his honor back."

_________________________

_Back at Warfang_

Rayde turned back towards the Golem and said, "How dare he. Use my own weapon against me. I will make him pay. What should I do Jex?" Jex was about to answer when a black shadow appeared flew out of the enemy army and flew towards the city. The shadow smashed through the front gates, shattering the stone doors into rubble. The shadow continued to go fly through the streets of the city, and eventually landed in the biggest courtyard, smashing the stature in the center of it. The shadow eventually revealed itself, It was Kaze. He was standing in the center of the courtyard looking straight at Rayde. Kaze waved a finger at Rayde as if calling him there. Rayde growled and took off towards the courtyard, the railing bars he was gripping had been bent because he was gripping them so hard.

Jex sighed and said, "That is where I was sending him anyway. You two should get going to the front lines." Spyro and Cynder nodded and flew off towards the field. Jex then ran down the nearest staircase. Just before he got there, a voice called to him, "Did you miss me?" Out of nowhere, a large ape smashed the staircase in front of him, then took out the other one, isolating Jex from the others. The ape landed in the center, his back turned towards Jex. The ape had large black crystals sticking out of his back. Jex vaguely recognized the apes body and voice. It suddenly hit him, "Wait! You can't be....!" The ape turned around to show his face. The ape had a single scar going one of his eyes, a black gem where his eye would be. The ape wore a red armor, and held two scimitar-like swords. The ape laughed and said, "Indeed, I am back. Thanks to Lord Malefor and Lord Kaze, I have returned from the grave."

Jex couldn't believe who he was seeing, standing in front of him at this very moment.......was Drome!

*****************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! 'Punch myself in the face' WHY DID I BRING HIM BACK!!! Oh now I remember, everyone else has a good fight ahead while Jex had nothing. NOT ANYMORE!!!! Well, now everything is going to begin, or should I say end? Well the fights begin, but the story will end. Not many chapters left! Review!**


	12. Hunted

**Author's note- Well, 2 chapters in one day. I had the time for it. Now the action begins, I know I left some of you on a massive cliffhanger last chapter, but that part will have to wait. Oh, and by the way, all of the next fights with the characters are happening in unison, all at the same time. First part is going to focus on Hunter, then Jex and Drome. Review!**

*********************************  
**

**Chapter 12- Hunted**

Hunter was standing in a small courtyard near the left side of the city. He was with a group of 7 other felines. Hunter was the closest group to the gates, so if any came through their group was the ones to take them out. Hunter told Rose to stay in their house, due to the fact that he doesn't want her harmed. Hunter has also been training with Tracks for the past few days, and his skill with a sword has increased. He is actually on equal footing with Tracks.

Hunter readied his sword as a group of 3 grublins started to fly down the street. Hunter waved a hand over his shoulder, a signal for his archers to attack. 3 of the felines notched arrows and fired them. Each arrow hit the grublins skulls, and they fell to the ground dead. Hunter gave a thumbs-up and said, "Good work." The felines nodded and readied another arrow.

Hunter poked his head around the corner and noticed 5 more grublins running down the street, wielding axes. Hunter gestured for the other felines to move up. Hunter waited till the grublins were within striking range. Hunter whistled and spun around the corner, cutting off the heads of one of the grublins. The other felines charged around the corner, swinging their swords down on 3 more grublins. The last grublin stared at Hunter. Hunter readied his sword and swung at the grublin. The grublin blocked his sword with the shaft of his ax. One of the felines took advantage of this moment, and sliced off the head of the grublin. Hunter patted the feline on the shoulder in thanks and looked around. There appeared to be no more enemies nearby.

Hunter walked back over to the small courtyard and said to his archers, "Stay sharp, we don't know what could come up." The felines nodded and looked around, studying the area. Hunter sheathed his sword and brought out his bow. He then looked around another nearby corner, a single small grublin was flying in their direction. Hunter smiled and readied an arrow. Hunter then lay down on his back and waited for the grublin to fly in front of him. The grublin passed him without noticing him. Hunter then released the arrow, striking it in the grublins back. Hunter smiled as he walked over the the grublin and pulled out the arrow. He looked at the tip, which was still usable. Hunter put the arrow back in his quiver and looked behind him. There was another medium sized grublin charging at him with its ax raised.

Hunter drew out his sword and blocked the blade of the ax. Hunter then swiped out the legs of the grublin with a swipe-kick. The grublin let go of its ax and fell to the ground. Hunter then impaled the grublin through the chest with his sword. The grublin tensed for a moment, then was still. Hunter sheathed his sword and pulled the ax out of the wall. Hunter tested its weight and noticed another grublin was charging at him. Hunter grabbed the end of the ax's shaft and threw it at the grublin. The ax hit its mark and struck it at the base of its skull, the grublin fell to the ground shortly after.

Hunter smiled and walked back over to his troops. One of the felines said, "This is nothing like last time, do you think the gates have fallen?" Hunter shook his head and said, "No, we would see much more if that was the case. The gates have probably been destroyed. Don't worry though, I am sure the guardians can take down most of them."

Hunter suddenly heard a yelling behind him, it sounded somewhat like a medium to high pitched dog. Hunter turned around to see a massive grublin jump from the top of the nearest building. The grublin stood at 15 feet tall, and had two massive boulders for hands. Hunter and his troops rolled out of the way as the grublin hit the ground. When the grublin hit the ground, it sent out a massive shockwave that threw Hunter and his men through the air. Hunter's back landed flat against a wall. Hunter blacked out for a second and fell to the ground. Hunter couldn't breath, the wind was knocked out of him. He lay on the ground, cringing in pain. When Hunter could breath again, he got up and looked around. His 3 swordsman were battling off the beast, while the archers fired at its head.

Hunter unsheathed his sword and charged at the grublin. Hunter tried to cut the back of the beast's let, but his sword bounced off of it with a metallic _thud_. The grublin then readied itself to jump again, Hunter then called out to his troops, "Get ready!" The grublin then jumped. Hunter and his troops jumped as the beast hit the ground. Instead of a shockwave, the earth in front of it shot straight up into a slope. Unfortunately this was aimed at Hunters archers. As the archers hit the slope, they fell on their backs and rolled towards the beast. The grublin stood on its hind legs and crushed the three felines when they were close enough. Hunter looked away as his men were crushed, the sound was sickening, bone breaking and piercing through skin. Hunter growled and jumped on the creature's back. The grublin reared, but Hunter held on to its fur. Hunter eventually climbed up to the grublin's skull. Hunter then drew his sword back, and tried to stab the grublin's head. The blade cut through the head of the beast like actual skin. The creature wobbled for a moment, Hunter jumped off of its back as the grublin fell to the ground.

Hunter turned around too look at his falled men. They were dead, almost all of their bones on their arms and legs were visible. Hunter shook his head and said, "Lets get them out of the way." Hunter then walked over to one of the felines and dragged him to a corner of the courtyard. The other felines did the same. One of the felines turned to Hunter and said, "That was a nice move Chief. I didn't think that we would be able to kill that beast." Hunter nodded in response.

A cold voice then said out of nowhere, "Indeed, nicely done Chief." Hunter looked around, but saw no one. Hunter then heard one of his men grunt. Hunter turned around and saw that one of his swordsman had a kunai sticking out the back of his neck. As the feline fell to the ground, 2 more kunai hit the other felines in the head. Hunter turned towards the direction the kunai came in and fired an arrow. As the arrow hit the wall, something moved. The arrow managed to catch a piece of what looked like a dark blue cloak.

The voice then said, "How is it that someone like you is now the Chief of Avalar? Oh well, I have my job." Another kunai flew at Hunter from his left, Hunter managed to hit the kunai away with his bow. The voice laughed and said, "Okay, so you do have some fight in you. How will you fair against this?" Hunter then saw a figure jump over the gap above him, throwing small knives at him. Hunter rolled out of the way, but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder when he rolled. Hunter looked at his shoulder and noticed a small knife sicking out of it. Hunter grabbed the knife and pulled it out.

Hunter then stood up. Hunter then noticed that he dropped his bow. Hunter just then realized that he couldn't move the arm that the knife hit. Hunter grunted and grabbed his sword. The voice laughed again and said, "It seems you know what my poison does. Paralyzes the limb, you see. If it hits the neck, it can be fatal. But I'm gonna have my fun with you." A figure then jumped from the top of a roof into the middle of the courtyard. The figure was an ape that wore a dark-blue cloak, and had many knives strapped to his belt. The ape pulled out one knife and said, "Have at you, Chief. Face your Assassin!"

Hunter then charged at the Assassin. Hunter lunged at the ape. The Assassin smiled and jumped over it, landing nimbly on top of the blade. The Assassin then threw a knife at one of Hunter's feet, pinning it to the ground. Hunter grunted in pain and fell to one knee when his leg gave out. The Assassin then landed behind Hunter and threw another knife at the back of Hunter's foot, pinning it to the ground as well. Hunter knelt over as his other leg gave out, Hunter was now supporting himself by his knees

The Assassin then walked in front of him and said, "Is that really all you can do? I though you would do better." Hunter grunted as the Assassin grabbed Hunter by the chin and forced Hunter to look at him. The Assassin took off his hood at this point. He had white fur, and his eyes were brown. The skin on his nose was blue, and had any folds in it. The Assassin walked backwards and readied another knife and said, "Prepare to die!" Hunter looked up as he noticed something was behind the Assassin. It was a feline wielding a crossbow. The feline was covered in a shadow. The feline fired an arrow at the Assassin.

The bolt hit the Assassin in the back of the knee. The Assassin fell over on one knee. Hunter saw this as an opportunity and lunged at the Assassin. The Assassin held up his knife to defend himself, but as Hunter's blade hit the knife it shattered the haft of the knife. Hunter's blade then pierced the Assassin through the heart. The Assassin grunted as blood started to fall out of his mouth. Hunter looked at the Assassin and said, "Is that all you got?" Hunter then twisted the blade while it was still inside the Assassin. The Assassin yelled in pain. Hunter then pulled out the blade, and swung at the Assassins neck. Hunter chopped off the head of the Assassin.

As the Assassin fell over, dead, Hunter fell on his back and said, "I owe you a debt of gratitude archer. Thank you." Then a familiar female voice said, "Your welcome." Hunter looked up at the voice and saw Rose walking towards him. Hunter sighed and said, "I thought I told you to stay in the house!" Rose smiled and said, "Don't act like you're not happy to see me" Hunter smiled as Rose walked over to him. Rose then placed a thick stick in Hunter's mouth and said, "Bite on this, so you wont bite your tongue off."

When Hunter was about to ask why, Rose pulled out both of the knives holding Hunter's feet in place. Hunter grunted and bit down hard on the stick. When the pain subsided, Hunter spat the stick out of his mouth and said, "Okay, that really hurt." Rose smiled and said, "This might sting a little, I need to stop the bleeding." Rose then pulled out what looked like a small bottle of water, she opened the bottle and poured a bit over Hunter's foot. Hunter then realized that this wasn't water, it was alcohol. Hunter gritted his teeth as the alcohol burned his skin. Rose then poured the remains of it over his other foot and his shoulder. Hunter knew nothing but pain for a few minutes.

Once the pain stopped, Hunter noticed that Rose was wrapping his feet in a linen fabric. She then wrapped some of the linen over his shoulder. Hunter smiled and said, "Thank you." Rose kissed him on the cheek and said, "You didn't think I would leave you alone out here did you? Come on, we need to get you away from here and to the nearest infirmary." Hunter nodded as Rose picked him up by his arm. Hunter drapped an arm over Rose's shoulder, and they started to walk towards the back of the city.

Once they reached a clearing, Hunter and Rose noticed something strange. In the center of the city, there was a huge platform rising out of the ground. It was being lifted by a large black crystal. Hunter noticed that on the end of this platform, he could make out the figure of Rayde. Rose looked at Hunter and said, "Whats going on?" Hunter shook his head and said, "I don't know, but it cant be good."

********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!!!! Okay, there goes the first action scene, fairly short I know. I gave you somewhat of a sneak-peak of the last fight. Jex and Drome are next! Review!**


	13. Vengeance

**Author's note- Heya! Well, part 2 of the action sequences. This one I left on a cliffhanger, Jex vs Drome. This should be fun, but fair warning, it might be kinda short. I will try to drag it out for as long as I can. And who knows? I might put in another character's action scene, but we will have to see. Review!**

**************************************  
**

**Chapter 13- Vengeance**

Jex stared at Drome in disbelief. "How did Kaze or Malefor manage to bring you back!" Jex shouted. Drome smiled and said, "It's amazing what you can do with some black gems and someone who know how to use them. Take the Golem for example." Drome then looked over at Kaze, who was busy fighting Rayde and said, "Kaze is far more powerful than Malefor. It was a mistake to think that Malefor could overtake him. I know what will happen, and I can say things will get very interesting soon. But, unfortunately, you wont be around to see it."

Drome then jumped into the air, lifting his two scimitars. Jex rolled out of the way and unsheathed his swords. They were curved blades about 5 feet long. What was strange about them, is that the blade doesn't stop at the crossguard, it goes down to the bottom of the pommel, but leaving a gap big enough for someone to fit his hand into. (Think of it as one of those kitchen knifes that has a blade going over the handle.) Jex wielded them in a different manner, he held them backwards, the blades running up the length of his arm.

Jex charged at Drome, slashing the swords as to cut across his chest. Drome blocked with his swords and fired a black beam out of his eye at Jex's shoulder. Jex grunted and stumbled back. He looked at where the beam hit, it only charred his armor. Drome smiled and formed what looked like a burning rock in his hand and threw it at Jex. Jex jumped to dodge it. As the rock hit the ground past the Ramparts, a massive explosion filled the street, destroying several buildings. Jex growled and charged at Drome again, this time jumping from side-to-side as to confuse Drome. When Jex got close enough, he slid on the ground and swiped at Drome's legs. Drome only jumped out of the way, and tried to impale Jex into the ground. Jex held up his swords in defense, blocking them before they hit his chest.

Drome laughed and said, "Is this the best you can do?" Jex growled and kicked Drome in the stomach. Drome only stumbled back, but allowed Jex to get on his feet. Jex held one of his palms open and started chanting very quickly. A red ball of flames shot out of his hand. Drome smiled and swung at the ball. The ball didn't explode however, Drome spun the blade behind his head and hurled the orb back at Jex. Jex growled and fired another. They both met in midair, resulting in a large blast. Jex impaled his swords into the ground to prevent him from flying off of the Ramparts.

When the smoke cleared, Drome fired another laser from his eye. Jex rolled out of the way, and jumped in the direction it came from. Jex brought his elbows up, as if to impale Drome into the ground. Drome smiled and rolled out of the way. Jex landed without impaling the swords. Drome suddenly appeared behind Jex when he landed. Drome swung his swords over head. Jex held his arms up, and blocked the blades with his own. Drome then kicked Jex in the back, sending him sprawling across the ground.

Drome brought his swords down on Jex, which Jex dodged by rolling out of the way. Jex then swung the blades behind him. Drome blocked them with ease. While they were at this position, Jex planted his hands to the ground, and did a backflip, kicking Drome in the face in the process. Drome stepped back, grunting in pain. Jex then turned around and drop-kicked Drome in the chest. Drome stumbled back again, but not falling down. Jex then fired another ball of flames at Drome's feet. The explosion sent him straight up in the air. Jex jumped and swiped at the crystals on his back.

As the blades hit, Drome screamed in pain. Jex then kicked Drome in the back, sending him face first into the Ramparts. Jex landed after him and looked at Drome. Drome was face-down on the Ramparts, a scratch in the black crystal on his back where Jex hit. _The gems must be his weakness. Perhaps if I destroy those, Drome will die._

Jex then heard Drome start to laugh and stand up. Drome then said, "Is that really it? You hurt me for a second there, but not anywhere close to defeating me." Jex smiled and said, "Now I know what hurts you. That's a start." Jex then charged at Drome again, slicing at Drome's neck. Drome leaned backwards and grabbed both of Jex's wrists, avoiding the blade that came down the hilt. Drome then stood up and faced Jex. Drome started to push back towards Jex. Jex was trying to hold as best as he could, but just couldn't overpower Drome. Drome was slowly pushing Jex towards the end of the Ramparts. Drome eventually got Jex so that his heels were just barely going over the edge. Jex grunted and started chanting again. _I hope this works_. Jex thought as he finished the chant.

Jex had chanted the same teleportation spell as he did earlier. Jex had teleported him and Drome hundreds of feet above the city. Jex looked down for a moment, the city looked like the size of a large book where he was. Jex and Drome then started to fall. Drome growled and started to punch Jex. Jex flinched and held up a sword to defend himself. Drome then accidentally punched the blade over the hilt of Jex's sword. The blade cut off 4 of Drome's fingers, making him drop his sword. Drome yelled in pain and pushed away from Jex. Jex smiled and teleported just above Drome, He then brought down his swords, Drome blocked one of them, but couldn't stop the other from impaling him right in the center of his lung. Drome wheezed for breath and glared at Jex. Jex then turned Drome so that his back was facing the ground.

They were falling at a rapid speed now, Jex couldn't hear anything over the rushing winds. It was cold as well, a thin sheet of ice started to go over the blades, frost coated Jex's eyelashes and fur. The city was not far from them now, only about 10 seconds and they would hit the ground in a massive, bloody crater. Drome gritted his teeth and tried to spin Jex so that he was facing the ground. Jex refused to let him do that, however. Jex kept on turning every time Drome made a move. _I have to do this at the exact time, or this will end badly._ Jex thought as the ground got closer.

They had about 5 seconds before they would hit the ground. Jex started to mutter the teleportation spell. 4, Jex was about halfway there, 3 seconds. 2 Seconds, Jex could see the Main Building fly past them. Jex then finished the spell, and teleported himself just before they hit the ground.

Jex landed face-flat on something hard as he heard Drome slam into the ground. The sound was deafening, shaking the area around him. Jex teleported onto a rooftop right next to where Drome hit the ground. Jex stood up and walked over to the side of the building. Drome was in a 10 foot deep crater. Fragments of the black gems scattered all over the area. Jex looked at Drome, who was barely breathing. Jex jumped to the edge of the crater. Drome looked up at him and said, "Why.......Why is it.....that you are better than me?" Jex sighed and said, "You were too overconfident. That makes you weak. You relied to much on Kaze, and that lead to your downfall. Do you really think that Kaze would have granted you power? He only used you as a distraction so I wouldn't interfere with his fight with Rayde."

Drome smiled and said, "Then I guess this is my last fight. Still, I cant help....but hate that bastard Kaze. Do me this one favor, make sure he is taken down....." Jex nodded and said, "I can guarantee that." Drome tried to laugh, but instead coughed up a bit of blood and said, "Don't be so.....certain. Kaze is a....crafty one. Don't take....him.....lightly." Drome then fell limp, not breathing, or responding. Jex sighed as he realized that Drome died.....again.

Jex jumped to the top of the nearest building as the ground started to shake. Jex noticed that the courtyard that Rayde and Kaze were fighting had completely risen off of the ground, supported by a massive black crystal. Jex looked as hard as he could, and noticed that someone was holding another over the edge with his sword. It was impossible to tell who it was. _Lets hope that this wont end badly._

_*******************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!!!! I know, I know, it was short. But I will most likely update again today so don't go very far for too long. Next fight is Dekrosna vs The Golem. Review!**


	14. Titans

**Author's note- Hellos! Well, 2 chapters in one day. 3 if I get lucky enough. Dekrosna vs The Golem, gonna be interesting. There are 3 more fights after this, 2 of them revolve around the same character. I am pretty sure you can guess who it is. This chapter might actually be shorter than the last, but I don't know. Review!**

*****************************  
**

**Chapter 14- Titans**

Dekrosna landed at the western part of the Ramparts as the Golem approached. Dekrosna started contemplating plans in his mind, _How to beat this thing? Black crystals at the hands, and at the head. Sounds easy enough. Now, how to get to it. I could use the Rune Axe.....wait, no! The Golem can surely stop that. What if I flew at its head and attacked it directly? No. that wont work either, it would take me out before I even got to it. One hit from this things fist, and I am either out cold, or stone cold. Wait, Turra......he said something about another form of the Rune Dragon. Maybe I could try that, but can I control it without it killing me?_

Dekrosna looked up as he noticed the Golem was only about 50 feet away from the wall. "Guess I have no choice." Dekrosna said. Dekrosna then closed his eyes, and tapped into the power of the Rune Dragon. This time, he dived into it with his entire being. Dekrosna started to float in the air, without flapping his wings. Dekrosna kept on going, until he was about chest-level with the Golem. The Golem noticed Dekrosna and stopped moving forward.

Dekrosna then opened his eyes, they shined a bright silver color, his scales started to form what looked like red runic symbols all over his body. A silver mist then started to steam off of Dekrosna's body at a rapid pace. Within a few minutes, Dekrosna was completely hidden by a massive silver cloud. The mist started to move, and take shape. The mist was forming into a dragon. First the head, then the torso, then the arms, then the legs, and lastly the tail. The mist-like dragon looked almost exactly like Dekrosna. The mist dragon was massive, equal in size of the Golem, and Dekrosna was somewhere inside this mist. Dekrosna smiled, and stepped forward. The mist dragon copied his steps. Dekrosna was able to control every movement of the mist, he was the mist.

The Golem snorted and roared at Dekrosna. Dekrosna smiled and roared back. The Golem ran forward, throwing a fist at Dekrosna. Dekrosna grabbed it's hand and threw a punch of his own. The Golem caught it before it could hit him. For a moment, the two titans grappled each other like this, neither one gaining ground. The Golem eventually opened its mouth and shot a torrent of fire in Dekrosna's face. Dekrosna flinched, but noticed that the flames were not hurting him. Dekrosna smiled and shot a torrent of silver flames out of his mouth. The Golem flinched and threw itself back. The Golem was clutching its head.

Dekrosna smiled that he made progress, Dekrosna walked over to the Golem and punched it's chest while it was on the ground. The Golem roared and vaulted Dekrosna behind him with one of it's feet. The Golem ended up on top of Dekrosna. The Golem punched at Dekrosna's head. Dekrosna caught the fist in his mouth, and unleashed another torrent of fire. The Golem roared and punched Dekrosna over the side of his head with its other fist. The punch left Dekrosna dazed, but he still managed to push the Golem off of him. Dekrosna stood up and punched the Golem in the chest, sending it falling to the ground. Dekrosna walked over to it and stomped the Golem in the chest, pinning it to the ground. The Golem tried to get free, but couldn't get out from under Dekrosna's foot. Dekrosna then punched the Golem right on top of the head, shattering the plating. As Spyro had said, There was a black gem ebbed into its head. Dekrosna smiled and grabbed the gem with three of his fingers.

The Golem started to wriggle under Dekrosna's foot, but couldn't get away. Dekrosna yanked his wrist back, pulling out the gem in the Golem's head. The Golem froze for a second, then fell to the ground. Dekrosna took his foot off of the Golem and started to walk back towards the city. Dekrosna looked at the gem in his hand, and crushed it into dust. Just before Dekrosna reached the city, something tackled him to the ground. Dekrosna couldn't tell what it was, but it had him by the back of his neck. Dekrosna realized that with a shake of its head, whatever it is that has him could kill him right there. Dekrosna rolled to his side, slamming the thing on his back into the nearby mountain. The creature let go of its grip, allowing Dekrosna to stand up and look at what attacked him.

The Golem was still alive, a large hole in its head. _What!_ Dekrosna thought as the Golem swiped out his legs out from under him. Dekrosna fell to the ground, and the Golem was on top of him again. The Golem tried to stomp on his head with its many legs, each one missing. The Golem decided to try a different tactic, and stomped at Dekrosna's shoulder. Dekrosna barely had time to move out of the way, but didn't notice that the Golem had struck again with another one of its six legs. The leg went straight through Dekrosna's shoulder. Dekrosna howled in pain as the leg went through his flesh and pinned him to the ground. Dekrosna then felt its other leg go through his other shoulder. Dekrosna yelled again in pain. _What am I missing? _Dekrosna thought,_ Is there another gem?_

Dekrosna then fired out more fire out of his mouth. The torrent hit so hard, that it shattered the plating on the Golem's chest. Dekrosna then noticed that another large black gem was in place there. Dekrosna smiled as he thought, _Gotcha_. The Golem screamed its terrible screeching sound and stabbed another leg at Dekrosna's lung. The leg went through. Dekrosna grunted as he felt his lung get pierced. Dekrosna could feel blood running down his mouth. _It's now or never again!_ Dekrosna thought. Dekrosna then bit at the Golem's leg that was pinning one of his shoulders to the ground. The Golem growled. Dekrosna twisted his head, completely breaking the Golem's leg off. Dekrosna then bit at the other Golem's leg, this time just biting straight through it. The Golem bellowed in pain and leaned backwards. Dekrosna leaned upwards and waited for the Golem to fall back forward. When the Golem did, Dekrosna bit the sides of the Golem, its inside his mouth. Dekrosna then unleashed the most powerful torrent of fire he could muster.

The Golem shrieked as silver flames started to erupt out of it's mouth and eyes. Eventually, the Golem started to swell a bit. Dekrosna did not let up, he kept putting all of his energy into this one attack. The Golem then started to get tears in its sides, due to the fact that it was swelling. Silver fire erupted out of the tears. Over time, more and more tears appeared, but the Golem kept on swelling. Then the Golem completely exploded from the chest up. When Dekrosna stopped, all that remained of the Golem was its waist and legs, which went limp shortly after.

Dekrosna grunted and pulled the leg out of his lung and walked towards the city. He was still in this massive mist-dragon form. Just before Dekrosna could go over the wall, his energy gave out. The mist started to disappear. Eventually, all that remained was the chest. Once that was gone, the real Dekrosna was hovering in midair. The red runic symbols on his body disappeared.

Dekrosna then realized that he couldn't move his wings and started to fall. Luckily, he was only about 50 feet away from the ground, not too fatal to a dragon. Dekrosna hit the Ramparts hard, causing him to bounce down the side of it for a moment. When he finally stopped, he caught a glimpse of what looked like a spirit. The spirit looked like the head of Malefor, and it was flying towards the city.

**************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! As I said, it was short. Well, that was fun to write. So far, I think that is my favorite action scene that I have written. Next fight is a classic, Spyro and Cynder vs Malefor. I cant really say how long it will be yet. I probably will get it done tonight. Review!**


	15. Clash

**Author's note- Holy Crap, 3 chapters in one day! What is this.....oh yeah, I already have it planned out. Well, 2 more fights to go after this. Spyro and Cynder vs Malefor right now. This is gonna be good. My first whack at a main good-guy vs bad-guy situation. Length is unknown. Review!**

**********************  
**

**Chapter 15- Clash**

Spyro and Cynder were flying over the army. Both opposing armies have clashed, resulting in a melodic sound of metal on metal, and metal on bone. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. They were both smiling. They nodded and summoned the basic form of their light weapons. Spyro threw a light ball into the middle of the crowd and detonated it, resulting in a large gap in the army. When they landed, Cynder lashed out with her hilt-like weapon, cutting down the grublins charging at them.

Spyro blocked an axe that was being swung at him from behind with his glove. Spyro then fired a light beam at the grublin before it could pull away. Spyro and Cynder then both used their light beams to cut through the enemies ranks. They did this for about 5 minutes, making a considerable dent in the enemy army. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "Watch this." Cynder then flew up into the air, Spyro close behind. Cynder then fired her weapon at the ground and made a circle. Every enemy inside of the circle was instantly incinerated. Spyro smiled and said, "Not bad, but watch this." Spyro then charged up a large light orb in his hands.

Spyro held the orb above his head until it was twice as big as him. Spyro then threw it at a considerably large cluster of enemy forces. Spyro detonated the orb when it hit the ground, resulting in a massive explosion, and an even bigger crater. Spyro smiled as he saw grublin parts flying through the air. Spyro and Cynder then noticed that the Golem was in a wrestling match with what looked like Dekrosna, only his body was made of mist. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "You don't think that's Dekrosna do you?" Spyro shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. Most likely, he said he was the one to take down the Golem."

A familiar voice then said behind them, "Is that so? It figures that my son would do something like that." Spyro and Cynder turned around to see Malefor flying about 20 feet away. Malefor smiled and said, "He has his father's spirit, I'll give him that." Malefor then looked at the weapons that Spyro and Cynder had and said, "It seems you know how to use light now, or am I mistaken?" Spyro growled and said, "We are more powerful than you Malefor! You should just give up now while you can!" Cynder nodded and said, "We beat you once, it would be no great accomplishment to do so again." Malefor laughed and said, "Have you learned nothing? My power has no limits! Kaze has taught me something similar to what you know now."

Spyro cocked his head and said, "What do you mean?" Malefor laughed again and said, "Let me show you!" Malefor then dived towards the ground. Instead of slamming into the ground, he dove into the earth, leaving a small hole where he landed. After a moment of silence, a large portion of the ground started to lift out of the ground. Spyro and Cynder landed on top of it. Once it stopped, it was about 30 feet above ground, and about 70 feet wide. It looked like a large circular arena.

Malefor suddenly popped out of the ground and said, "This will be a suitable battlefield, now we wont be bothered by my troops. Malefor then held out his hands and said, "Now crush, PELENTICE! (Pel-en-tis) A large object came out of the ground and landed in Malefor's hands. Malefor smiled as he lifted a massive hammer. The shaft of the hammer was about 6 feet long, and made of metal. The head was 3 feet wide, 4 feet long, and 2 feet tall. A single blade ran along the top of it. The hammer's head was a deep brown color, while the shaft was dark as night. Malefor smiled and said, "Weapons of elements falls into the category of light only, but with Kaze's help, I have learned how to make an elemental weapon out of Darkness and Earth!"

Malefor then slammed the hammer to the ground, sending out a massive, 8 foot high wave of rocks, Spyro and Cynder flew over it. Spyro held out his gauntlet and said, "Rise, Trinsyt!" Cynder smiled and said, "Lash out, Ilvaird!" Both of their weapons changed at that moment, Spyro getting blades on his gauntlets, and Cynder getting a 7-tailed whip. Malefor smiled and said, "So, you know the name if it as well. Interesting." Malefor then swung the hammer, releasing a black wave of energy at Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder rolled out of the way to avoid it. Spyro then fired a series of light orbs at Malefor. Malefor lifted a large wall of rock to dodge it. Cynder lashed out at Malefor, the tendrils of the whip wrapping around Malefor's hammer. Malefor smiled and started to swing the hammer overhead in a circle. Cynder was being swung around Malefor because of this. Eventually, Malefor swung the hammer so that it would release a dark wave, and crash Cynder into Spyro. This plan worked, Cynder smashed into Spyro, and was immediately hit afterwards with a dark wave of energy.

Before Spyro and Cynder could recover, Malefor ran over and sent another wave of rock at them. Spyro and Cynder were thrown into the air. Malefor smiled and jumped into the air. Malefor went after Cynder first, he brought the hammer up, and hit her with it in her side, sending her plummeting back to the ground. Spyro finally was able to attack again. Spyro managed to fire off a light bomb straight at Malefor's chest, sending him flying back a few feet. Malefor smiled and said, "Looks like its just me and you, young dragon." Spyro looked down at Cynder, who appeared to be unconscious, and said, "Fine with me." Spyro then charged at Malefor. Spyro went to punch Malefor in the face, but Malefor blocked it with the shaft of his hammer.

Spyro smiled and fired off a light bomb at close-range, sending both him and Malefor flying through the air. When they recovered, Malefor shot off another wave of dark energy at Spyro. Spyro flew under the wave and charged at Malefor. Malefor smiled and swung his hammer at Spyro just before he could hit him. Spyro tried to block with his gauntlet, but still took damage by the hammer's sheer power. Spyro was sent straight down about 10 feet before he could try to strike again.

Malefor smiled and flew out of the way. He then noticed Cynder still laying on the ground, an idea occurred to him. Malefor threw the hammer at Cynder while she was down. Spyro saw this and flew at her as fast as he could. Just before the hammer it, Spyro managed to grab Cynder and move her out of the way. Spyro was hit in the side however, and dropped Cynder back on top of the plateau. Malefor had pinned Spyro to the ground face-down. Malefor laughed and said, "You understand now that you cant beat me. I am too powerful for you."

Spyro smiled and said, "You just don't get it do you?" Malefor then growled, "Get what?" Spyro chuckled and said, "I'm not the only one in this fight." Before Malefor could get what he was saying, Cynder managed to regain consciousness and lashed her whip at him. She grabbed Malefor's arms, legs, and mouth. She then swung him over her head, and into the ground nearby. Spyro then flew into the air, readying the blades on his gauntlet. Malefor couldn't move, the whip's tendrils had him pinned to the ground. Spyro flew over Malefor and dove straight at him.

Malefor struggled as Spyro dropped towards him, but it was a futile effort. Spyro brought back his bladed gauntlet and said, "This time, you WONT COME BACK!" Spyro then punched the bladed part of the gauntlet, (Which is below the knuckle area) and punched Malefor through the neck. Malefor chocked and tried to talk, Spyro turned his wrist, and sliced off Malefor's head. Malefor had died, again.

Spyro pulled back his bloody gauntlet and looked at Cynder. She smiled and grabbed her side. Spyro ran over to her and said, "Are you alright?" Cynder frowned and said, "I think a few of my ribs are broken, it hurts when I breath." Spyro smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll carry you back." Spyro then started to pick up Cynder. Cynder smiled and said, "It's over. Malefor is dead." Spyro nodded and said, "Malefor is dead, but there is still one more to worry about."

Just before Spyro could take off, he felt a sudden chill run down his neck. Spyro turned around to see what looked like a pale smoke rising up from Malefor's body. The smoke started to take shape, it shaped into Malefor's head! Spyro watched as the spirit flew past him at a very fast speed and flew off towards the city. Spyro growled and said, "We have to stop him!" Spyro then took off with Cynder in his arms.

Spyro was in panic, he knew what would happen if that spirit reached it's destination. _I hope we get there in time!_ It wasn't long before Spyro and Cynder flew into the city. Spyro then noticed that a large courtyard in the center of the city was rising up, supported by a black crystal. Spyro just barely got a glimpse of what was on it. It was Rayde and Kaze!

********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!** **Whew, that was fun! Kinda left most of you on a cliffhanger didn't I? Well, I think we all know what the next fight is. We only have 3 chapters lift and this trilogy is done, Review!**


	16. Repeat

**Author's note- Hello readers! Okay now, here we are that he last 3 chapters of the story. Kinda strange to me, ending something that has taken me about 6 or so months to complete. A strange reality to strike. Well, back the the topic at hand. I throughout the recent fights, I have given a piece of what the last fight will progress like, but not giving too much so that you all know what will happen. Rayde vs Kaze, one of the moments of truth. Review!**

********************************  
**

**Chapter 16- Repeat**

Rayde landed in the courtyard that Kaze was standing in. The courtyard was about 120 feet wide, circular all around. Kaze was still wearing his black armor with a blood-red stripe down the sides, and a single arm covered in armor. Rayde was still wearing his silver armor with a black stripe down the sides.

Kaze smiled as Rayde landed and said, "Without fail, I knew you would come." Rayde unsheathed his sword and said, "This ends tonight Kaze. You will pay for all of the lives you have taken." Kaze laughed and said, "Why bother? I know how to control my spirit after death! That makes me immortal! No matter how many times you kill me, or anyone kills me, I will always come back. You cant kill me, no one can!" Rayde smiled and said, "That is where you are wrong. There is always a way, and I will discover it. Even if it means my death." Kaze unbuckled his sword and said, "Then your fate is decided."

Kaze then charged at Rayde, slashing at Rayde's chest. Rayde blocked with the Fang Sword and jumped back. Rayde then pulled out the Haidex and swung it at Kaze, breaking it into it's chain-like form. Kaze jumped to the side to dodge it and held out his palm towards Rayde. Kaze then fired shards of ice at Rayde. Rayde planted his hand into the ground, and pulled up a wall made entirely of Crystal. Rayde impaled the swords into the ground and started to rapidly punch the wall. Shards of Crystal thens shot out of the wall, meeting the shards of ice in midair. Rayde and Kaze kept at it, sending as many shards as they could. Neither one was gaining ground. Rayde then noticed that his wall was slowly becoming shorter and shorter, firing crystal shards takes away parts of the wall. Rayde stopped firing crystals and waited behind the wall. Rayde was confident that Kaze's ice shards couldn't puncture through.

Rayde peered over the side of the wall, to see that Kaze wasn't there. Rayde looked up to see Kaze standing on top of the wall. Kaze jumped off of the wall, aiming to impale Rayde to the ground. Rayde grunted and planted a hand to the crystal wall. The portion of the wall next to Kaze shot out, striking him in the side. This sent Kaze rolling across the courtyard. Kaze grunted and stood up. Rayde had already gotten hold of his swords, and was slashing at Kaze with the Haidex, whipping the chain at him. Kaze knocked the chain away with his sword and fired a shard of earth at Rayde.

Rayde waited until the shard was within 10 feet of him. Rayde then did a backflip, and with great dexterity, grabbed the shard in midair. Rayde used the momentum to throw the shard back at Kaze. Kaze rolled to the side to avoid it. Kaze smiled and said, "It seems you have learned much since the last time we dueled." Rayde shook his head and said, "I have only learned one thing new, and if this is the best that you can do, I wont even need to use it." Kaze growled and swung his sword, sending a black wave of energy at him. Rayde smiled and brought up another wall of crystal.

Rayde smiled as the beam neared him, he was certain that the Crystal would hold. He was wrong, however. When the wave hit the wall, it shattered it instantly, leaving Rayde wide open. Rayde couldn't avoid the beam, he only braced the Haidex in front of him. The wave hit full force, sending Rayde to the other side of the courtyard, and shattering the Haidex. Rayde got up and looked around, Kaze was standing on the other side of the courtyard, a confident grin on his face. Rayde grunted and looked down at the shattered remains of the Haidex. All that remained was the hilt, other than that pieces of the blade were scattered across the courtyard.

Rayde grunted and threw the hilt away. Rayde then charged towards Kaze. Kaze smiled and charged towards Rayde as well. They met in the middle. As soon as their blades crossed, bright sparks emmited off of both of the blades. Rayde then went to kick Kaze in the stomach. Kaze blocked this with his knee, and propelled himself away from Rayde. Kaze then brought down the sword, aiming to cut Rayde from shoulder to hip. Rayde lifted the sword and blocked it. Rayde then used his free hand to hit Kaze in midair with a large boulder of Crystal.

Kaze tried to block this with his sword, but Rayde grabbed the flat side of the blade. The boulder hit Kaze in his side. Kaze grunted and was sent a few feet across the courtyard. Rayde then jumped over Kaze, and went to impale him through the chest. Kaze rolled out of the way, and picked up his sword that Rayde dropped after he jumped. Kaze the fired another wave of black energy at Rayde. It was so close that Rayde couldn't dodge it. It hit him head-on. Rayde was sent flying over the courtyard again, only this time landing on his feet.

Rayde then used his powers over crystal to form a massive wall in front of him. Rayde then manipulated it so that it would collapse itself around Kaze, holding him in a crystal bubble. The wall suddenly started to move like water, acting as a tidal wave crashing over the courtyard. Kaze grunted and started to run the other way, he wasn't fast enough, however and got caught under the wave. Rayde then moved the crystal so that it would form a sphere around Kaze. Kaze was trapped in a large, crystal bubble. Rayde smiled as he planned to crush Kaze inside the bubble. The Crystal then started to shange into a purple-color.

Rayde heard Kaze yell as the crystal bubble was shattered. Kaze was spinning inside of it, sending out waves of black energy as he did. This shattered all of the nearby crystal, turning it into dust. Kaze laughed and landed in the center of the courtyard. Kaze laughed again and said, "It seems we are on equal footing. Still, I am impressed that you can control crystal to that degree. It seems that you have gotten stronger." Rayde smiled and said, "That was by your doing. When you sent Cynder's alter-ego to Leandra in hopes of killing me, you forgot one thing. You didn't hide your trail. I was able to absorb Xaider again, only this time he is sealed in my mind, rather than my heart. This increased my ability to use Crystal by a massive margin. All thanks to you Kaze."

Kaze growled and said, "I would guess that the Rune Dragon Dekrosna had something to do with this?" Rayde nodded and said, "Yeah, he held him off until I was able to take control again." Kaze smiled and said, "Well, that was the only hitch in my plan, but a small one at that." Rayde stared at Kaze and said, "What plan?" Kaze laughed and said, "You will know soon enough, in fact here comes part of it now."

Rayde turned around, facing the Ramparts. Rayde then noticed that a spirit was flying towards him. Rayde braced himself as he tried to identify it. Rayde almost couldn't believe it when he recognized it as Malefor. Rayde readied his sword as the spirit flew in. Rayde was expecting it to try and take him over. Rayde was wrong however, instead it flew over him, and directly into Kaze's chest.

Kaze grunted and stumbled back. Kaze knelt over and grabbed his head, muttering something in a low tone. The ground then started to shake. Rayde nearly fell over, but managed to stay standing by impaling his sword into the ground and used it for support. Rayde then noticed that the courtyard was starting to lift off of the ground, Rayde peered over the edge, and noticed that the courtyard was being lifted off of the ground by a massive black crystal. Rayde turned around to look at Kaze, he was still kneeling over clutching his head. Rayde could only watch as the courtyard was lifted over the city, the maximum height was about 100 feet over the Main Building. Once the shaking stopped, Rayde looked over the side. The city was much smaller than before, Rayde could see the battle progressing in the field. Rayde also noticed that there was two figures falling from the sky, one of them looked like Jex, the other was vaguely familiar, but couldn't tell who it was.

Rayde then started to hear a maniacal laughter, Rayde looked at Kaze to see him standing straight up, face towards the sky, laughing insanely. Kaze kept doing this for a few minutes before saying, "HE FELL FOR IT! THAT FOOL MALEFOR FELL FOR IT!"

Rayde's heart nearly stopped as he realized what had happened, Malefor tried to take over Kaze's body, but was overpowered. Kaze had combined with Malefor.

********************  
**RAH SON YAH!!!! And that is where I will cut it for today folks. I know I will leave most of you at the edge of your seats. Next chapter is gonna be good, and I will try to make it as long as I can. Next chapter is the last action scene, and I guarantee that you will be amazed. There will be another feeling mixed with it, but mainly amazed. Review!**


	17. Unleashed

**Author's note- Hello readers! Well, here we are at the last action scene....I know how this has to end. This is gonna be a hard one for me to type up, THE LAST ACTION SCENE OF THIS SERIES! I find it hard to believe that I made it this far. Okay, Rayde vs Very powerful Kaze, gonna be good, I promise. I will try to make it as long as I can. Review!**

******************************  
**

**Chapter 17- Unleashed**

Rayde grimaced as he realized what has happened. Malefor had planned to take over Kaze, but Kaze knew he was going to try and so used that to his advantage by teaching him things that will make him more powerful, but not more powerful than him, so that when Malefor tried this, he would be able to overpower him and gain all of his powers.

Kaze was still laughing, while saying, "HE FELL FOR IT! AHAAAAHAHAHA! HE REALLY DID IT!!! Thank you Malefor, I owe you one." Rayde growled and said, "You have been planning this since the beginning. Ever since Malefor brought you back!" Kaze looked at Rayde and said, "Indeed. I am amazed he never caught on. The stunt I pulled in Nariek was completely oblivious to him. He didn't even notice that the Alter-ego was gone! His power is now mine, and now your fate is sealed."

Kaze laughed again and said, "I think I will make myself known. No need for the Grublins anymore." Kaze then lifted a hand. Rayde looked over to the battlefield and noticed that all of the Grublins just vanished. Kaze smiled and said, "With this new power, I can completely control black Crystal as easily as you can control your Crystal. Adding on my strength makes me more powerful than you can ever imagine. Allow me to show you something I can do."

Kaze then planted a hand on the ground. Rayde looked around the arena and noticed nothing has happened. Kaze smiled and said, "Look around the city." Rayde looked down towards the city, and noticed a few black specks around the city. Rayde surmised that these are black crystals. Kaze then said, "As I said before. Time to make myself known. You should cover your ears."

Kaze then inhaled a large amount of air and started to speak, only his voice was incredibly loud, it could be heard across the city, "Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. You have seen what I can do. I can bring back forgotten weapons. Your men are bleeding and you city is nearly destroyed. I offer you one last chance to surrender. But before you make your decision, sit tight. I still have one more rebel to eliminate. Watch as I demonstrate my new power!"

Kaze then inhaled again and spoke again, his voice normal again, "The black Crystals that I have posted around the city will show the citizens our fight." Rayde shook his head and said, "You have to put on a show don't you? You always were subtle." Kaze chuckled and said, "Have at you Rayde. Last human and Crystal Warrior!"

Rayde smiled and said, "Dark and sinister being, have at thee." Rayde then threw his sword as hard as he could into the air. The sword flew past the volcanic clouds, which were still floating above the city. Rayde then said, "Show me your true power, CRAITIKU AND LUMANEX!" The volcanic clouds suddenly expanded, revealing a hole in the clouds. In the center of the circle, there was a bright light. Rayde held up a single hand as the light fell out of the sky.

When the light landed in Rayde's hand, his whole body started to shine a mixture of black and white. Kaze squinted his eyes as this happened. When Rayde stopped glowing, he took on a whole new appearance. Rayde was wearing what looked like a hybrid of his light and shadow clothing. He wore a open-chested long-sleeved shirt, black on one side and white on the other. The undershirt also had the same coloration. His pants did as well. Rayde's weapon had changed as well. He was wielding a 6 foot long spear, only both ends of it had what looked like the Fang Sword as the blades. Rayde the spun the spear over his head and said, "Your not the only one who has power!"

Rayde then slashed downward, sending a black and white wave of energy at Kaze. Kaze rolled out of the way and charged at Rayde. Rayde blocked the sword with the shaft of the spear. Rayde then tried to kick Kaze in the knee, Kaze only stepped out of the way and swing at Rayde again. This time, Rayde jumped back and retaliated with a swing towards Kaze's neck. Kaze ducked under the sword and stabbed at Rayde. Rayde smacked the blade out of the way with his wrist, bruising it in the process. Rayde then jumped in the air and brought down the spear as to impale Kaze. Kaze rolled out of the way and kicked Rayde as he landed. Rayde was sent rolling across the courtyard.

When Rayde stood up, he saw a black beam of energy rushing at him. Rayde smiled and sent his own beam in return. They both met in midair, sending a blast of wind over the two warriors. Rayde then charged at Kaze with immense speed. Kaze did the same. The blades met in the center with a loud _clang_. Rayde then used the other side of his spear to try and slice Kaze. Kaze saw this and moved his armor-covered arm to intercept it. For a moment, they held this position, neither one gaining ground.

Kaze then smiled and moved his hand in a fluid-like pattern. Rayde suddenly felt something launch him from the ground and into the air. Rayde looked down to see a platform of Black Crystal jutting out of the ground. Kaze jumped in the air and kicked Rayde in the stomach. Rayde lifted his sword to block it, but still was sent hurtling back towards the ground. Rayde then noticed that he made the platform of crystal sharp. Rayde grunted and pointed his spear towards the crystal. The point of the blade landed on the point of the crystal. Rayde then landed next to it, looking back up at Kaze.

Kaze was smiling. Kaze then swept his hand over his chest. A wave of black crystal then appeared out of the ground, heading straight towards Rayde. Rayde grunted and jumped in the air. _I can't use Crystal or Plasma in this form._ Rayde looked up to see Kaze flying over him. Kaze then swiped his sword down on Rayde. Rayde blocked it with the spear, but was still sent hurtling towards the wave of crystal. Before Rayde hit the crystal, it formed a bubble around him, sealing him in a faintly light cocoon.

Rayde grunted and swiped at the gem, it didn't even make a scratch. Rayde heard Kaze laugh and say, "That was a good fight, Rayde. But I am afraid our little game ends now. I will give you one last chance to surrender. If you do, I will spare your life and you will serve me. What do you say?"

Rayde grunted and started to think of a way out. _I cant use my light or shadow powers in here, it will kill me if I do. And I cant use Crystal or Plasma. It looks like I'm....wait! I cant use Crystal __or__ Plasma. But what if I tried combining them?_ Rayde then turned back into his original form. Rayde then pulled out Plasma hilt and looked down it, it looked as though something could fit in it. _Yeah, that might work!_

Rayde then stabbed the Fang Sword into the gem, keeping it upright. Rayde then held the Plasma hilt over the Fang Sword. Rayde then slammed the hilt over the Fang Swords hilt. The sword instantly went through the crystal, ebbing itself into the ground. Rayde then started to glow a gray and red color.

Kaze was outside watching the gem, he couldn't see inside of it. Kaze then noticed that the gem was glowing a gray and red color. Kaze stared at it in curiosity. Suddenly, the gem shattered intensely, sending the fragments flying across the arena. A few shards of it ebbed itself into Kaze's armor. Kaze grunted and looked at Rayde.

Rayde was kneeling over, still glowing. It looked as if his hand was wrapped around something stuck in the ground. Rayde then lifted the item out of the ground, and stopped glowing. Rayde had changed again, he was wearing a large leather jacket that went down all the way to his calves. The jacket was open-chested, gray with a red stripe going down the sides. At the bottom of the coat, there looked like a pattern of red stitching, only it moved like liquid. Rayde's undershirt was black, and had the symbol of a fang inside a triangle. Rayde's eyes changed as well, one of then was gray, and the other was black. Rayde's sword changed as well, his sword was a massive greatsword. As he was holding the hilt up to his shoulder, the blade was touching the ground. That's not what was unique about the blade however, the hilt had two greatswords on one hilt. It was a Fang Greatsword.

Rayde smiled and said, "My answer is the same as it has been, you are no master of mine anymore. I oppose you, and all you believe in. And I WILL stop you." Kaze stared in awe at Rayde and said, "So, it seems that you have learned how to control both Crystal and Plasma at once. Interesting. Lets see how it preforms."

Kaze then charged at Rayde, slicing down at his chest. Rayde smiled and blocked it with his sword. Rayde then pushed Kaze back, and swung his sword down on him. The blade was blocked by Kaze's arm. Rayde smiled and kicked Kaze in the chest, sending him flying across the courtyard. When Kaze stopped, he smiled and said, "Impressive, no more play time though." Kaze then swung his sword at Rayde as hard as he could, sending out a massive wave of Black Crystal.

Rayde stood where he was as the crystal neared him. Rayde swung his sword, sending out what looked like a gray and red liquid. The liquid cut straight through the crystal, making it miss Rayde by a few short inches on both is his sides. Rayde then held out his hand, the liquid held in place. Rayde then waved his hand towards Kaze. The Plasma then flew straight at him and circled around him. Kaze grunted and swung his sword in a circle, scattering the Plasma away from him. Rayde smiled and flew at Kaze with break-neck speed.

Rayde then aimed to punch Kaze in the face, but Kaze caught his fist with his hand. Kaze then lifted Rayde over his head and slammed him into the ground. Rayde grunted and grabbed Kaze's hand. Rayde then swung him over him so that he landed behind him. Rayde then jumped up and brought his sword down on him. Kaze rolled out of the way and slashed at Rayde. Rayde ducked under the blade and slashed at Kaze's chest. The blade cut through his armor, and leaving a sizable scratch in his chest. Kaze groaned and stumbled back. Kaze then growled and said, "Okay, you have been a thorn in my side for long enough!"

Kaze then started to glow a black color and charged at Rayde. Rayde barely had time to lift his blade to block Kaze's sword. Kaze then punched Rayde in the stomach. Rayde grunted as the fist connected. Kaze then uppercutted Rayde in the chin and punched him in the chest, sending Rayde flying to the other side. Rayde grunted and stood up, he was about 30 feet away from the ledge. _What is this, how did he get so strong all of a sudden? It must be his fury, only Malefor's as well_. Kaze then charged at Rayde again, slashing at his chest. Rayde blocked with his sword. Kaze then stabbed at Rayde. Rayde let the blade hit the flat side of his, but it still pushed him back a few feet. Kaze then swiped at Rayde's legs. Rayde blocked it with his sword as well, forcing him to take a few more steps back.

_He is so fast!_ Rayde thought as he blocked another attack. Kaze then started attacking while saying, "What do you define as power?" Kaze then swiped at Rayde again, forcing him to take a few more steps back. "What do you know of perfection?" Kaze then slashed at Rayde downward, forcing him to block. Kaze then started pushing Rayde back. Rayde's heels were sliding over the ground. Rayde then felt a sudden stop. Rayde took a glance back and noticed that he was at the edge of the courtyard, the city hundreds of feet below him. Kaze then tried to swipe at Rayde using his armored hand. Rayde blocked it with his sword.

Kaze smiled and stabbed at Rayde, holding the Fang Greatsword in place. Rayde couldn't move! The blade stabbed Rayde through the heart, holding him over the edge of the arena. Rayde grunted as the blade entered his chest, the pain was immense. A small amount of blood came out of Rayde's mouth as he groaned in pain. Rayde then heard Kaze say, "And what do you see as Victory?" Kaze the ripped the Fang Greatsword out of Rayde's hand and dropped it over the edge.

Rayde grunted as he watched his sword fall. Rayde then suddenly changed back to normal. Rayde looked surprised as he watched his sword turn back to normal on the way down, the Plasma hilt separating from it. Kaze laughed and said, "Judging by the look on your face, you didn't want that to happen. Good! When someone goes into a powered form and changes back not by will, it means that the user is about to die. You have lost Rayde."

Rayde grunted and said, "You want the answers to your questions? I define power as what you know and what you have learned from friends. Perfection is when you can be friends with all living beings, and not worry about enemies. And I see Victory as using your enemies confidence against them!"

Rayde then placed his palms against Kaze's chest. Rayde then used his power over Crystal to quickly shoot a small line through Kaze's feet. The Crystal kept going through his bones, covering them. Rayde then moved them so that one of his arms was out to his side. Rayde then had the Crystal shoot out of his fingertips, and into the ground, pinning him in place.

Kaze bellowed in pain as he said, "What are you doing to me! GYRAAAH!" Rayde smiled and said, "I am pinning you in place so you wont run away." Kaze growled and said, "What do you mean?" Rayde smiled again and said, "I have learned of a useful spell, the Final Seal." Kaze's eyes widened as he said this. Rayde laughed weakly, due to the blade in his chest and said, "Ah, you know it. Then you should know that if the user dies, the spirit is permanently sealed within the user's body with no hope of taking it over, and no chance of escape. You would be sealed forever." Kaze growled and said, "You wouldn't!" Rayde smiled and said, "Watch me."

Rayde then took in a deep breath and started to chant:

_Those who would call themselves gods, hear my plea!_

_Seal this creature inside of me!_

_Banish him to the back of my mind!_

_Treat him not with his own kind!_

_These evil spirits have met their match,_

_and now it's their time to fail their endeavors!_

_So god who possess power, I ask for your zeal._

_Seal these spirits within me, FINAL SEAL!_

Rayde then started to glow a brilliant gold color, as did Kaze. Kaze growled and said, "NO! I CANT LOSE HERE!" Rayde smiled and said, "You are finished. You are right, I am going to die here. But, I am taking you and Malefor with me. You, Malefor, and Xaider will never again wreak havoc on this world. Be glad about one thing, you will live forever." Kaze growled and said, "If I go down, I am taking your with me." Kaze went to bite at Rayde's face. Rayde just smiled as Kaze froze instantly. Kaze then started to glow so much, that his body couldn't be seen. The sword in Rayde's chest disappeared, only Rayde didn't fall. Instead, he was slowly lifted over the center of the arena, the glowing Kaze still in front of him. Kaze then started to break into small pieces. Rayde held his arms outward, letting the small orbs of light enter his body. Rayde smiled as Kaze's last words could be heard, "NOOOOO! I CANT LOSE HERE! I AM PERFECTION! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL HOW COULD I HAVE LOST TO A HUMAN!!!!" Rayde laughed and said, "I am not fully human. I am Rayde, the last and most powerful Crystal Warrior!"

The last of the orbs then flew into Rayde, sealing Kaze in his body. The black crystals that Kaze summoned instantly disappeared, making the platform fall. Rayde then started to fall as well, not very far from the arena, hovering only about 5 feet away from it, his back facing the ground. Rayde smiled as he looked out towards the sun, it had just set over the horizon, sending out its last specks of light. Rayde smiled and started to think, _So, this is how I go down? Taking Kaze, Malefor, and Xaider with me all at once? Fine with me. I have no regrets._ Rayde started to feel his energy fade away, his vision was slowly darkening. _If this is the only way to ensure peace, I bear it proudly._

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the buildings came into sight, Rayde looked up at the sky, it had cleared of all the volcanic ash. Rayde then thought, _Do not mourn me. Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Dekrosna, Rose, Sparx, Jex, everyone._ Rayde smiled and said, "Do.....not....mourn.....me." Rayde smiled as his last breath seeped out of his lungs. Rayde's vision went black, and he knew no more.

________________________________________

_Meanwhile with Dekrosna, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Sparx and Rose_

All of them had ended up in the infirmary to patch up their wounds. The only ones without moderate to major wounds was Spyro and Rose. Spyro had only a sprained wrist, and a few bruises. Rose had no injury at all. Cynder had obtained a few broken ribs, Hunter had both of his feet wrapped in cloth and stitched up, and Dekrosna had a punctured lung as well as a broken arm from the fall.

They all heard a deafening crash, and the ground roared and shook. Spyro looked at Rose and said, "What is it?" Rose walked out to the flap of the tent and looked outside. Rose looked back in and said, "It seems like Rayde and Kaze are finished fighting. I cant tell who won." Dekrosna grunted and tried to stand up, the nearest nurse tried to push him back down the the bed, but Dekrosna said, "I'll be fine. I have to see what happened. Give me a cane or something." The nurse sighed and pulled a single crutch out from under the bed. Dekrosna nodded and took it, standing up on it. Cynder and Hunter got to their feet as well. Cynder said, "We are not gonna leave him out there." Hunter nodded in agreement.

Spyro nodded and said, "Then we should walk, none of us are in any condition to fly." They all nodded and walked out of the tent, Rose was supporting Hunter along the way.

________________________________________

_Meanwhile with Jex_

Jex watched the courtyard fall from the sky, fear gripping him. _Who won? I can't tell!_ Jex thought. The courtyard then landed back into place with a deafening crash. Jex nearly fell over as the shockwave washed over him. Jex then jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to the courtyard.

Jex landed on the nearest building that oversaw the courtyard. Jex couldn't see much, on account of the dust and debris that covered the area, but he could make out a shape lying on the ground. Jex gasped and jumped over towards the courtyard. He landed about 10 feet away from the figure, and slowly walked towards it. As he got near, he could identify the figure, as Rayde. Rayde was lying on his back, arms slightly out to the sides. He wasn't moving at all. There was a hole in his armor, a line of blood was coming out of it. Jex knelt down next to Rayde and placed a hand to his neck. He didn't feel a pulse.

Jex sighed and placed a hand to his face. Jex held back tears as he realized what has happened. For a long time, Jex just sat there. Eventually, a quiet voice spoke from behind him. "What is it?" Jex turned around to see Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Rose, Dekrosna, and Sparx sitting behind him, anxious looks on their faces. Jex sighed and said, "Rayde won the fight, but at a terrible cost." The group gasped as he said this.

Jex closed his eyes and said, "Rayde is dead."

**********************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! WAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAA! (Sob uncontrollably for 10 minutes.) 'Sniff' sorry about that. I must apologize for what I have done, but know this. I had no choice. I realized this right around halfway through this story. The introduction of the Final Seal is what made it so. I know I made enemies today, but don't hold a grudge. At least I took Kaze, Malefor, and Xaider with him. Review!**


	18. Lament

**Author's note- Hi, Hey, Hello, and any other form of the word! Holy freaking crap, here we are at the LAST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES! Well, maybe not the series. I am contemplating on making a spin-off like sequel, but we will just have to see now wont we? I am still sad over having to kill off my character that I worked so hard to get up, but at least he died by taking others with him. That is the way I would want to go.....but enough of my rambling. This is mainly a funeral chapter, going to wrap things up here. Length is unknown so just bear with me. Well, here we go! Review! Its the last chapter after all!**

********************************************  
**

**Chapter 18- Lament**

Jex closed his eyes and said, "Rayde is dead."

A chilling silence crept over the courtyard as he said this. The words seemed to echo in everyone's mind. Cynder suddenly knelt over, sobbing silently. Spyro knelt down next to her, trying to comfort her with tears in his eyes as well. Rose closed her eyes and buried her face in Hunter's chest. Hunter had his eyes closed, holding Rose close. Sparx landed in Spyro's shoulder and patted him on the back of the neck, trying to comfort his old friend. Dekrosna's face was hard to describe, it looked as if it was surprise mixed with disbelief, as well as sorrow. Dekrosna limped himself over to Rayde, and knelt down next to him. Dekrosna placed a finger to his neck, checking for a pulse.

For a moment, Dekrosna just sat there. He eventually pulled his hand away and placed it over his face. It was obvious that he was holding back tears. Jex looked back down at Rayde and noticed something. "Even in death, Rayde smiles." Dekrosna then looked down at Rayde's face. Sure enough, he had a slight grin on his face. Dekrosna smiled and said, "He always seemed to laugh at death. Here is the proof."

Jex then looked around, and noticed that a lot of Warfang's citizens were gathered around the courtyard. Jex sighed and said, "He sacrificed his life for the sake of everyone's. He is a hero to the world." Jex then looked down at the group and said, "We need to move the body. We should prepare a funeral for him." The group nodded as Jex said, "But judging by all the bandages you have, you are in no condition to lift anything. You shouldn't even be here. Go back to the infirmary and recover. When you are well enough, we will hold the funeral here. At the very spot that Rayde fought Kaze the first time. We are above the center of Narris after all."

The group nodded as Jex then said to the citizens, "Who will help me carry him?" At least 10 people slowly walked out of the crowed and stood around Rayde. Jex then said, "We will take him to the Main Building. There we can preserve the body for at least 3 weeks." The citizens nodded and placed their hands gently underneath Rayde. Slowly and carefully, they lifted his body above their heads, and started to walk out of the courtyard and into the streets, the other citizens following them.

The rest of the group was still in the courtyard, trying to sink in the reality. Spyro looked up to see something sticking out of the ground. Spyro got up and walked over to it. It was the Fang Sword. It was buried upright in the ground just a few short feet away from the courtyard. Spyro also noticed the Plasma hilt lying on the ground nearby. Spyro pulled the sword out of the ground, and picked up the hilt as well. The blade was totally undamaged, not even a scratch on it. Spyro walked back over to Cynder, who was still sobbing quietly, and picked her up. He then turned the rest of the group and said, "We should get back to the infirmary." Everyone nodded and started back towards the direction they came from.

Dekrosna was still sitting in the courtyard. He eventually stood up and started to walk back towards the infirmary. He looked back one last time before moving onward.

__________________________________________

_5 days later_

The city has been almost completely repaired, thanks to the help of Fireground, Nariek, and Tall Plains, who decided to assist in the rebuilding of the city. Soon enough, there would be no remains of the battle but one. There was now a statue in the middle of the courtyard where the final battle took place. It was covered in a white sheet at this point in time. There was a platform next to it, and lots of seats in front of it. There were also some chairs on the rooftops overseeing the courtyard. There was a distinct path leading from the Main Building to the courtyard, eventually ending at the base of the statue.

Spyro and Cynder were at their house at this point in time. Spyro was busy trying to find something, while Cynder was waiting patiently for him. Cynder smiled and said, "You know, it's normally the man that has to wait for the woman." Cynder then heard Spyro say, "I know, I know. But I have to find the sword and hilt! Maybe I placed it....Ah ha! There it is!" Spyro then stumbled out of a nearby closet, holding the Fang Sword and the hilt. Cynder sighed and said, "I wonder why Jex told you to bring those?" Spyro shook his head and said, "I don't know, but we need to get there. The funeral will start soon." Cynder nodded and walked outside with Spyro close behind her.

The day was beautiful, no clouds and pleasantly warm. There was no remains of the Volcanic ash in the sky at all. It was as if it never happened. Cynder smiled and started walking, she still couldn't fly due to her injury. It took them about 10 minutes to reach the courtyard. There were already a few people there, as well as the rest of the gang. Hunter, Rose, Sparx, but Dekrosna was absent. Hunter was dressed in a fine red tunic trimmed with gold lacing. Rose was in a brilliant light-red dress. Sparx was dressed in a small black tuxedo. The sight nearly made Spyro laugh like crazy. Jex was standing on the platform, he looked at Spyro and said, "Would you bring the sword and hilt up here, please?" Spyro nodded and walked up on the platform, handing him the weapons. Spyro then took his seat next to his friends and his mate.

Over the next 30 minutes, guests started to arrive. Eventually, every seat was filled, even the ones of the rooftops. The guardians were present as well, sitting in the back. Jex smiled and said loudly, "If everyone will please be seated, we would like to begin." The city then fell dead silent after he said this. Jex then said, "The casket will arrive shortly." Within 10 minutes, Jex indicated that the casket was in sight. Everyone turned around to see 4 people holding up the casket. These people were Kane, Devon, Leandra, and Dekrosna. Kane was wearing his best clothing, which consisted of a sky-clue tunic that seemed to simmer in the sunlight. Devon was wearing a green dress shirt, and a black undershirt. Leandra had only one thing on her, she had a brilliant white gem wrapped around her neck. Dekrosna was in his regular battle armor, which didn't surprise anyone. They carried the casket over to a small stand that was in front of the statue. The stand was sitting in front of an open spot in front of the statue.

The casket they were carrying was made of a brilliant silver metal, provided by Nariek. The casket was covered at the moment. Kane, Dekrosna, Leandra, and Devon placed the casket on the stand, so that the side was facing the crowd. Then Kane, Leandra, and Devon took their seats on the opposite side of Spyro and the group. Dekrosna sat down near his friends.

Jex nodded and said, "Thank you for coming here today. Today, we mourn the loss of a hero. This hero, even though he was in a strange world, came to accept us, even through we seemed to shun him. He never doubted what he believed in, and when all seemed lost, he found a way to smile through it. Rayde is his name. Rayde was our best hope for us, and I am sure he knew that. Even through he was faced with his worst nightmare, he was still able to laugh at death in the face. Look now upon his face, he smiles even now!" Jex then walked over to the casket and opened the upper half.

Rayde was not much different than what he was before, only he was cleaned, and wore his gray shirt with a red stripe down the sides, courtesy of Devon. As Jex said, Rayde had a slight smile on his face. Jex walked back to the platform and said, "It is because of Rayde that we are still alive, and the dragons Kaze and Malefor will never again wreak havoc. Rayde paid the ultimate price for what has been done."

Jex then held up the Fang sword and said, "This is his blade. This one sword was his main source of power. Even if someone is a master of spells, the fight will end by a sword's point. That is what he believed." The group was silent as he spoke. "Rayde was a kind man, willing to help anyone who needed it. He was a fierce friend, and loved this world. We don't ask you to praise him, we don't ask to worship him. All we ask is that we remember him, so he won't remember our silence."

Jex then paused for a second and said, "If you would like to see this brave man, please line up next to the casket. I would also ask that Spyro, Cynder, Dekrosna, Sparx, Hunter and Rose remain here after the progressions." Spyro looked around at the group, everyone else was doing the same thing. Jex then smiled and said, "Before you come to see Rayde, gaze upon this. Thanks to the expert craftsmanship of Leandra's men, we were able to make a statue that would have taken us months to create. Behold, a mural of Rayde!" Jex then pulled off the sheet covering the statue. There stood a statue of Rayde, he had his arms crossed over his chest, the Fang sword and the Plasma sword were impaled in front of him in a cross-like manner. Behind him, the Craitiku and the Lumanex was strung across his back, making an X shape. The statue was so well detailed, it almost looked like the real thing, only made of a firm stone.

For the next 30 minutes or so, citizens of the city walked past Rayde's casket, wanting to catch a glimpse of the fallen warrior. Eventually, people started to leave. Once everyone but Spyro and the others where gone, Jex walked in front of the casket and gestured for the rest to walk over to him. Once everyone was there, Jex smiled and said, "I called you here, because Rayde still has something to say." Everyone cocked their heads in curiosity as Jex said, "Just before the attack started, Rayde gave me this letter." Jex pulled a small envelope out of his shirt as he continued, "He wanted me to read it to you in the event of his death."

Everyone nodded as Jex opened the letter and read it out loud:

_A battle won is a battle earned, or it is nothing but a pointless squabble destined to go nowhere. This is what I have came to realize over the past year being here. If this letter is being read, then I am gone and Kaze is sealed in me forever. One thing you all should know, this is both my own, and Kaze's fault. If I wasn't so naïve, and Kaze wasn't a corrupt power-hungry fool, none of this would have happened. I must apologize for this, I knew this was going to happen for weeks now. Ever since Kaze returned and I learned of the Final Seal, my own fate was sealed. Know this, I go without regrets. My life was far from uneventful, or boring. I also had fun with it, good times and bad times. The one thing that I am most glad about is meeting all of you. You guys are the only reason that I was able to keep going. If I was alone, I would have went mad as a result, and probably succumbed to Kaze's manipulation. I leave this letter as my final words, and my last will. I will start with the will part. _

_Spyro and Cynder: I have nothing to give you unfortunately, but a blessing. I considered you two a brother and sister to me. I am glad that you two were there. Spyro with his eccentric nature, and Cynder with her calm mind. Evens out the playing field, I would say. You two are going to be great parents. Unfortunate that I couldn't see the egg hatch, but still I know that it will be a beautiful child._

_Sparx: Not much to say to you my friend. You keep your head on straight and don't take things too seriously. But I am sure you already knew that._

_Hunter and Rose: Ah, the new couple. My gift to you may be small, but it is a start for Avalar. During the time that my memories were blank, I won a large bag of coins, 10,000 of them to be exact. I give you this in hopes that it will be a start to rebuild Avalar. It is sort of my fault that the city was destroyed in the first place, so this is my atonement for it. I hope you two have a good life together._

_Dekrosna: You were my best friend while I was alive. I couldn't have asked for a better battle partner than you. I leave you with my most prized possession. I am giving you my Fang Sword. I have no need for it now, and so it is now yours. Do with it as you please, it served me well. Dekrosna, know this, don't blame any of your problems on your parents, you will end up hating yourself for it. Trust me, I know from experience. You don't need to worry about your father now, but spend some time with your mother Leandra. She doesn't say it much, but she misses you._

_Jex: I leave you with one item, and a favor. I am giving you my book of spells. Instructions on how to use it are inside. I know that you will use it well. And now for my favor. Please destroy the Plasma hilt. Don't ever let anyone try to control that kind of power ever again. That element is not meant for this world, and neither is Crystal. Destroy the hilt, that is all I ask of you._

_Now for my final words. How should I do this, a quote or a good wish? Bah! I only say that I go in peace. Don't mourn me, only remember me. There are those who don't remember the dead, but the dead remember their silence. Know this as well, it wasn't just me who saved this world, all of you did too. If all of you didn't pitch in, we would have fallen to Drome a long time ago. Keep that effort, and don't let if waver. Only then will peace truly reign over the world._

_And, all I have to say now is this. Thank you, for everything. See you later!_

Jex then shut the letter and said, "That is all there is." Jex then walked over to the platform and pulled out a large bag. Jex then walked over to Hunter and handed it to him saying, "Here is the money that Rayde wanted you to have." Hunter slowly took the bag and nodded saying, "Thank you. Avalar will flourish with this, I promise you that." Jex nodded and picked up the Fang Sword. He then walked over to Dekrosna and said, "The Fang Sword is yours now." Dekrosna slowly took the blade and said, "I already know what to do with it." Dekrosna then walked over to the open casket. Dekrosna then placed the Fang Sword inside of the Casket, next to Rayde. Dekrosna turned around and said, "A warrior should be buried with his blade. I am sure he would understand."

Jex smiled and said, "I also have you all here so we can bury him. As you can see, there is an open slot underneath the statue, that is where he will go. If you have any last words, say them to him now." Everyone then looked at the casket. Dekrosna was already there so he went first, "You were my best friend as well. We are not much different, I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Dekrosna then walked back. Hunter and Rose came up next. Hunter started first, "I'm not very good with the final goodbye's, but all I can say is thank you for all that you have done for this world. Rest in peace, my friend." Rose then said, "You have done so much for us, if only we could repay you. Goodbye, Rayde. You will be missed." Sparx then flew up to the casket and said, "I don't have much to say either. I only wish we could have hanged out more. But with all that went on, we didn't have much time for that. See ya, Rayde." Spyro and Cynder then walked up to the casket.

Cynder started first, "You were like a brother to us too. I wish things could have turned out different for you, but some things we cant get past. Goodbye Rayde." Cynder then leaned in and lightly kissed Rayde on the forehead. Spyro then said, "Even when you first woke up, you were able to trust us. Even when we hid things from you, you never turned your back on us. Even when things were grim and no chance of hope, you still managed to get through with a grin on your face. You have done so much for us, and we have done so little for you. Thank you, and goodbye." Spyro then placed a hand on his chest and walked away.

Jex sighed and said, "Then we should get this done." Jex then started to close the casket. As he was closing it, Dekrosna walked up to it and started to help Jex. Soon, everyone was helping to close the casket. The shadow of the lid draped over Rayde's face, and the casket closed, never to reveal Rayde again. Then they all turned the casket so that it was facing towards the slot beneath the statue, and slid it in. The casket slid in the slot perfectly. Jex then grabbed the top of it, and closed the gap leading to the casket. He then whispered a few words, the door suddenly turned into solid crystal. Jex smiled and said, "This is all I can do for you. Even though I owe you so much."

Jex then turned on his heel and picked up the black leather book, as well as the Plasma hilt and started to walk back towards the Main Building. Hunter looked at the group and said, "We have to get going. Rose and I have much to do about Avalar." Everyone nodded and bade them goodbye as they walked away. Sparx then flew off towards the Main Building, leaving Dekrosna, Spyro and Cynder in the courtyard. Spyro turned to Cynder and said, "We should check on the egg." Cynder nodded and wiped her eyes. They then walked off towards the Main Building as well. Dekrosna stood in the courtyard for a minute. He eventually said, "We will meet you again in the afterlife, but not yet friend." Dekrosna then started to walk towards his house, leaving the courtyard empty.

___________________________________________

_Seven years later_

Things have returned to normal in Warfang. Dekrosna was still the general for Warfang, succeeding in taking down the last of Malefor's followers within the first year. Things have been peaceful, so he has a lot of spare time. He spends most of that time with Leandra. They have gotten much closer ever since the final battle.

Hunter had successfully rebuilt Avalar to its previous state. It has actually expanded ever since he rebuilt it. It is now the 3rd largest settlement in the world, leaving Tall Plains in 4th place. Hunter and Rose are happy as ever, in fact they already have two children. A young 5 year old boy named Silic, and an baby girl named Saph. They are very happy together.

Sparx has been the same as ever, stopping by for visits now and then. But other than that remains busy ferrying messages to the cities. He isn't the only one now, a series of dragonflies now have the same job, only Sparx is in charge of them. Needless to say he is glad of his new post.

Spyro and Cynder have never been happier. Just 2 days after the funeral, their egg hatched. It is a boy, they named him Lumin. (Loo-min) He is a fine young dragon, he looks much like Spyro. Lumin has black scales, and a gold underbelly, gold horns, and gold wings. He has his father's body, and his mother's eyes. His top horns have the same pattern as Spyro, but his lower horns curve around the back of his head, much like Cynder's. Lumin is a bright young student in school, excelling in all of his classes. He also inherited his father's combat skills. He is nearly as good as Spyro now. Lumin is also a very unique dragon, he can wield two elements, Fire and Wind.

Spyro was walking his son home from school, he hasn't learned how to fly yet. Lumin looked out into a large courtyard, and saw a large statue. Lumin let of his father's hand and said, "What is that dad?" Lumin then ran over to it, looking at the statue. Spyro walked over to him and stood behind him. Lumin then said, "Who is he?" Spyro smiled and said, "His name is Rayde. He was an old friend of mine." Lumin looked up at him and said, "Really? Can we meet him?" Spyro laughed and said, "No, he is somewhere else now. We wont see him again until much later. You might learn about him in school." Lumin nodded and said, "Yeah, we don't learn about battles or things like that until two years from now."

Spyro and Lumin just stood there for a while, Lumin kept on asking questions, and Spyro answered every one of them. Eventually, Spyro heard someone calling him. He looked over to his right to see Cynder waving at him. Cynder smiled and called out, "Do I have to come looking for you guys? Come on Lumin, you have an appointment with the doctor." Lumin groaned and said, "Aww mom, do I have to go?" Cynder smiled and said, "No complaining, we have to go." Lumin looked up at Spyro and said, "Dad?" Spyro laughed and said, "Listen to your mother, go on now." Lumin then sighed and ran towards Cynder.

Spyro was about to walk away when he noticed an engraving on the statue. Spyro read it, _A battle won is a victory earned, otherwise it is nothing but a pointless squabble.- Rayde the Crystal Warrior_. Spyro smiled as he read the quote. Cynder sighed and said, "Come on Spyro, we have to go!" Spyro snapped back into focus and said, "Yeah, I'm coming!" Spyro then ran after his mate and child. For once he can truly say that he has never been happier.

**********************************************************

**RAAAHHHHHH SOOOONNNN YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Echo's for 10 miles in all directions. Nearest window shatters) 'flinch' whoa, Okay maybe I put too much into that. And there we have it, the end of this series. I hope that it was too your liking, it was fun to write. I would like to thank my fans for supporting me, and my reviewers for giving their opinion on my story step-by-step. I couldn't have made it without you guys!**

**Just throwing it out there, I plan on making a prequel to all of this. It will focus on Rayde and only Rayde. It will focus on his past before he went into service under Kaze. If I can get the ideas for it, I can get it going so just bear with me. Review please!**

**Thank you everyone. With that, I am gone!**


End file.
